


The Deal

by KalofDarkness



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, slow seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalofDarkness/pseuds/KalofDarkness
Summary: During a brutal fight between Spiderman and Green Goblin Peter Parker is badly injured and his fiancé cannot afford to pay his medical bills, Norman Osborn seeing an advantage to gain something he has long wanted offers her a deal she has no choice but to accept leading her down a path of sexual enlightenment and addiction.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU Spiderman verse where Peter works for Norman Osborn at Oscorp and is not Spiderman, Mary Jane is his fiancé and is a model, Kaine Parker is Spiderman in this universe and is also Peter’s half-brother instead of a clone, he also works at the Daily Bugle as a journalist not a freelance photographer. Norman is not the Green Goblin just a slightly selfish man used to getting what he wants; the new Goblin will be a completely new character.

+TD+

(Oscorp)

Peter Parker ran as fast as he could as explosions rocked through the building as Spiderman and his nemesis the Green Goblin faced off once more, only this time they had crashed straight into Oscorp in the middle of their fight. Peter had already seen several of his friends and colleagues either dead or trapped under debris from the damage they were making, he had been working for his friend’s Father for the last three years since leaving college and this was the first time one of the superhero fights had collided with his work life. He had often wondered who Spiderman was but had not managed to work out any real conclusion to his question, not that he was surprised by this as so many others had failed to find the answer. His half-brother Kaine always mocked him for trying to guess the Spider’s identity, not that he cared much about been mocked as he did not really get on with Kaine that well. Suddenly his thoughts were broken as the Goblin’s glider smashed into the ceiling just above him and it caved in upon him having already been weakened from their battle, Peter screamed as chucks of the ceiling struck him first on the back and then on his legs and arm eventually trapping him under it. He continued to scream for minutes afterwards before numbness began to settle in followed by a carpet of darkness as he faded out. 

+TD+

(New York General Hospital)

Mary Jane Watson rushed into the hospital at a dead run ignoring how winded she felt from running all the way room the ground floor all the way to the 20th floor, the fact the elevators had been in use at the time and her panic about Peter had not helped her in the least hence she had run all the way up the stairs. She quickly bent over for a few seconds to catch her breath before heading to the reception where a nurse sat taking a phone call so she had to wait. She couldn’t believe Peter had been caught in the damage done to Oscorp due to the fight between Spiderman and the Green Goblin, never had she imagined he would get injured so badly due to those two constant battles which had been going on for near two years now. Finally after what felt like hours the nurse hung up and turned to face her, mustering what control she focused on the task at hand. 

“I’m, here to see Peter Parker I’m his fiancé” she told her feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest as she waited to be allowed to see her long-time lover. “I was told he was seriously hurt in the latest fight between Spiderman and Green Goblin at Oscorp” she added. 

“Just a second” the nurse replied as she began to do something with the computer she had in front of her and a few seconds later she looked back up. “Of course he is in room 191, just down the hall and to the right” she told her. 

“How is he?” Mary Jane inquired.

“All I know is he was rushed into surgery once he arrived and then moved to his own room to recover” the nurse answered. “I’ll page his Doctor to come see you and explain how he is” she added.

“Thanks” Mary Jane shot back before she turned and stalked off down the hall before turning right and quickly locating room 191 and slowly pushing it open and stepping inside. 

She all but lost her breath as she saw Peter laid out on the bed in bandages and wires hooked to his chest, he had a breathing tube in his mouth and there was a constant bleeping from his heart monitor. Weakly she moved to his side and sat down fighting to hold back the tears she felt trying to fall, ‘oh god’ she though as she finally saw the extent of the damage her fiancé had taken in the ceiling collapse. Finally she tears fell and she did nothing to stop them as she laid her head down on Peter’s motionless arm, all she could think was ‘at least he was alive’. 

Perhaps not 10 minutes later a voice interrupted her crying fit, quickly drying her eyes as best she could she looked up to find a Doctor standing behind her with a clipboard. He was at least fifty with greying hair and green eyes, but he had a kind and sympathetic face which made her trust him. 

“Miss Watson I take it?” he inquired to which she nodded. “My name is Doctor Thompson; I attended to your fiancé when he was rushed in” he told her. “I am afraid he was badly hurt in the collapse of the ceiling at Oscorp along with several others, his was the worst of the injuries we have seen from that incident bar the deaths of five of his co-workers” he added. 

“Just how bad is he hurt Doctor?” Mary Jane demanded to know wincing at hearing five of his fellow Scientist had been killed during the fight and several more injured, it must have been one hell of a fight between the two superpowered beings. 

“I am afraid his left leg was broken in two places, his right foot however was crushed and his leg broken just below the knee joint” Doctor Thompson informed her making her instantly feel sick. “He suffered some bruised ribs plus one which was broken, his right arm was shattered in two places and his left suffered numerous fractures I’m afraid he is in a light coma right now” he went on as he read the notes he had made on his clip board. “To be honest he is very lucky to be alive Miss Watson, most people just do not survive such serious injuries but he has a steady pulse and heart beat and I believe he will live but it will take months if not a full year to even begin to heal” he stated knowing this was a hard thing for the young woman to hear but he knew it was best to get the hard stuff out of the way at the earliest possibility. “However therein lies the problem” he hesitated to bring up Peter’s lack of life insurance for which to pay for his medical bills. 

“What, what is it?” Mary Jane asked as she watched the Doctor hesitate to tell her whatever it was he was holding back. 

“I’m afraid Mr. Parker has no life insurance policy to pay for his medical bills which including rehabilitation will be expensive, beyond what either of you can afford” Doctor  
Thompson admitted and winced as her face turned pale and a devastated look overcame her. “I’m sorry, I know this is not news you want to hear, but it is something you are going to have to confront Miss Watson” he stated. “I’ll leave you to digest the news, I’m sorry I don’t have anything better to tell you” he added before he turned and exited the room.

Mary Jane watched the Doctor leave before what he had told her came crashing down on her and she burst into tears that made her heave, how was she going to find enough money to pay for Peter’s medical bills?. Even her modelling job didn’t pay that well, she wasn’t famous just another pretty face for the local photographers to make their own name. She was unwilling to take any risky jobs as she was no slut willing to do anything for money or fame, she had been offered a few in the last year but would never consider taking them as she had pride. But now was there any other way but taking those kinds of jobs if she wanted Peter to get the best treatment and recover so they could get married like they had planned, this thought just made them cry all the harder which is how their friend Harry Osborn and his Father Norman found her.  
Harry rushed forward and hugged her trying to calm her raging emotions whilst Norman looked on with his hands behind his back, he didn’t actually much care about Parker’s health but it paid to look like he did or people might start thinking he was somehow compliant with the Green Goblins attacks or that he just didn’t care when his people died due to the Goblins actions. That wouldn’t do at all, it also helped to keep his Son pacified if he looked like he cared about his friends and he knew Harry had known Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson since high school. As he watched his Son try and comfort Parker’s fiancé he couldn’t help but again note just how beautiful she was, something he had noted on the many occasions they’d had dinner at his house at Harry’s insistence. Even upset and crying her eyes out he could see the lovely shape of her lips and her startling green eyes, sadly his Son’s body blocked his view of the rest of her body. He recalled the last time he had seen her body fully; it had been the get together only two weeks ago when Harry wanted to celebrate his new pet project. The strapless dress she had worn had shown off her fantastic curves for his hungry gaze not that they knew that, he bet she was at least a D cup breast size. What he wouldn’t give to be able to see them without her been in clothes, she also had very long very fuckable legs he could just imagined been wrapped around him as he pounded his cock inside her. 

Shaking his head a little he pushed those kinds of thoughts out of mind for now as he had to look the concerned employer and family friend he was supposed to be, Mary Jane was finally beginning to regain control of herself and was now wiping her eyes as Harry stepped away. 

“How is he Mary Jane?” Harry inquired once he thought his friend was in control of herself once more. 

“Oh Harry it is so bad, his legs, arms and ribs all so badly damaged” Mary Jane answered almost breaking into tears again but managing to hold them back. “The Doctor said he is lucky to be even alive, he also said five of the others in the building died and several others were injured but Peter was the worst of the lot” she explained feeling the wave of despair hit her again. 

“I’m afraid he is correct Mary Jane, we lost five of Peter’s colleagues all people he knew very well and several were injured during the chaos of the fight” Norman spoke up gaining her attention. “It is a very black day, the police are still shifting threw the destruction left behind to rule out that the Goblin hit Oscorp for a reason or Spiderman just chased him so hard that he decided to try and cause a distraction” he added making himself look distressed and angry. “Never before has Oscorp suffered such losses, my Father would be horrified had he lived to see it” he said with a sad shake of his head. 

“Didn’t Spiderman try and keep Goblin away from the fleeing Scientists?” Mary Jane asked brokenly. 

“From the few witness statements I overheard it does not seem like it, it seems he was far more focused on fighting the Goblin” Norman told her. “Police speculate the webslinger was in a bad mood and thus was not paying attention to what was happening during their fight” he added moving forward and placing what he hoped was a calming hand of support as Mary Jane quickly became angry before breaking into tears again. 

Harry watched as his Father tried to calm Mary Jane down as a new crying fit hit her at his response to her question, sadly he knew hiding the truth for his red headed friend was pointless best to let her know what was really been said or done by the Police in the aftermath of the attack. He wondered if Spiderman even realised just how many people had been hurt because had had not been paying attention? Had the Goblin done something to the Spider that made him less aware of the people he was supposed to be protecting? He wondered. 

“Harry” his Father’s voice made him look up to find his Father was now knelt next to Mary Jane who had her head on his shoulder taking deep calming breaths as her second bout of tears dried up. “Please go and find a drinks machine and get us all some coffee would you” he told him. 

“Ok course, I think I saw one near the reception be back soon” Harry agreed and turned and left the room. 

Norman smiled as he felt Mary Jane pull her head off his shoulder and wipe at her eyes, he knew something else was bothering the red head and he had a suspicion what it was and if he was very careful he saw an opportunity to gain something he had wanted since Mary Jane had turned legal and begun her career as a model. 

“I know something else is wrong Mary Jane please tell me what it is” Normal said as softly as he could and placing his hand on her cheek to ensure she looked at him and he was pleased when she did not pull away. 

“Oh god Mr. Osborn it’s the medical bills they are well too much for either me or Peter to ever afford” Mary Jane admitted without any more coaxing giving him a clear idea how much it had been bothering her even in so short a time. “Without that money he may never recover and even if he does he may never walk again without real rehabilitation” she told him almost heaving at the end. 

“Easy Mary Jane” Norman said soothingly as he moved his hand to run over her long red hair. “I think I may be able to help with that, but I think now is not the time to discuss it” he offered with a charming smile. “Come to my office tomorrow say about seven pm and we will discuss it, I would have you over sooner but I am going to be in meetings most of the day” he instructed her. 

“Really?” Mary Jane asked almost unable to believe Norman was othering to help her pay for Peter’s medical bills. 

“Of course you and Peter are Harry’s friends and I’ve known you both for years so I am sure we can work something out” Norman replied. “But don’t mention it to Harry, he has enough of his plate at the moment with his project been a possible target of the Goblins attack” he told her and she quickly nodded her head in agreement as she did not to risk the offer been removed. 

Norman had not fight to stop the smile that wanted to blossom across his face at her easy compliance, oh this opportunity was just too perfect to pass up. Mary Jane would soon be his wiling lover, oh he was sure at first she would do as he commanded if only to ensure Parker got the money he needed to recover from his injuries but after he was done with her she would learn to crave the things he would do to her wonderful body. He had to remind himself to act naturally as Mary Jane was still watching him, so he ran another hand over her hair before standing up and move to check on just how badly Parker had been injured. He was just in time as Harry soon returned with three cups of coffee, he accepted his with a nod at his Son.

The Goblin had gone too far this time Norman couldn’t help think, five dead, eight injured and Oscorp had suffered some serious structural damage which would take time and money to repair. Also he would have to pay out compensation to those who had died and been injured in his employ, not that Mary Jane knew anything about that sort of thing much to his advantage. In fact that was the only positive thing from the attack, his opportunity to ensnare Mary Jane Watson. Still back to the Goblin something would have to be done about him, he could not afford his business to endure another attack like this one especially if like the Police feared he was looking for something within the building. 

“You okay Father?” Harry asked worriedly as he watched emotions play over his face. 

“Just thinking about how to stop this happening to our people again Harry, this attack is just too much to ignore” Norman replied with a shake of his head before taking a sip of his coffee. “These superpowered people are proving to be far more dangerous than ever before, even the so called hero in this whole thing did nothing to help our people” he vented. “He might have been able to save some of them, he may even have stopped what happened to Peter and the others had he focused on them instead of fighting the  
Goblin no matter what his reasons were” he growled as he downed most of his coffee. 

In the corner of his eye he could see Mary Jane getting angry by what he was saying and almost smiled, he wanted her riled up as the less composed she was tomorrow night the better chance she would agree to his deal for his aide in paying Parker’s medical bills. Harry sat down and drank his own coffee and thought over his Father’s words, he had to admit he wasn’t wrong the attack had been far more serious than any suffered before from the superpowered community. 

“I’m sure we will come up with something Father” Harry finally assured him. “There has to be something we have created that can protect our building and more importantly our employee’s” he added. 

“I am sure you are correct Harry, I will instruct our department heads to start looking through their divisions for anything that can be used to protect our people” Norman agreed before finishing his coffee. “The Goblin must be stopped from doing this kind of damage again” he stated coldly. 

After that silence fell over the room even when a nurse turned up to check Peter’s IV and monitor and even when they were told visiting hours were over, Harry helped Mary Jane up who was still feeling the shock over everything and offered to give her a lift home to which she just absently nodded unaware of Norman’s glaze sliding over Mary Jane’s back in consideration of how to present his deal the next night. 

+TD+

(Goblin Hideout)

The Green Goblin slammed his fist down on his workbench as he got of his glider and removed his mask, Spiderman had ruined everything and now he was behind in his latest plan. The webslinger had been in a seriously bad mood, more than likely due to the fact he had tried to murder three women he believed to be connected to whoever Spiderman really was. Spiderman had managed to save two but the third had hit the pavement as intended and ended up paralyzed for the rest of her life, he didn’t even know if he had been correct in his idea about them been friends of Spiderman human guise but considering the temper shown perhaps he had been. Or maybe because Spiderman was a do-gooder he was just angry that he had failed to save all three, growling he turned to the mirror and watched as his face turned from green back to his normal human skin tone indicating the Goblin formula had run its cause and suddenly Carl Cassidy was staring back at him. 

“God damn Spiderman, I will get the tech I want one way or the other” he swore as he began to strip of the rest of his armour all a dark green. The helmet was not exactly nessacary but it helped give him an even more frightening appearance, he glanced at his glider and took note of the many dents it had in it indicating it needed some repair but he would do that tomorrow. 

Carl rubbed his forehead once he was back in civilian clothes and sat down wondering how to go about getting the Neutronic battery core he needed for his latest weapon, Oscorp had announced it last week and it had immediately gained his attention as been something that could power his latest weapon to use against the Spider and his other enemies. Oscorp however would now double its security and the Police would also be keeping a closer eye on the place for a while. Banging his fist again he let out a sign and headed out to go home and relax before he had to go to his day job something he hated but he needed a decent pay check to pay for some of his materials. 

+TD+

(Kaine Parker’s residence)

Kaine removed the last of his costume and headed for his shower feeling tired and completely drained from his most recent fight with the Goblin, so many times he had thought he had out Cassidy down but the bastard kept coming back. Now he had to try and figure out why he had struck at Oscorp, as he passed his answering machine he switched it to rewind and play. It was during his shower he heard Mary Jane’s frantic voice came on telling him that Peter had been badly hurt in the fight at Oscorp and was in the hospital. Shutting the water off he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, his half-brother had been at Oscorp during the attack and he hadn’t even seen him because he hadn’t been paying attention. He had been so angry and focused on the Goblin for what he did to those three women he attempted to kill, the guilt for failing to save the last had been eating him up inside since it happened. 

Quickly finishing his shower he got dressed before taking note that it was far too late now to visit his brother, grabbing his phone he phoned Mary Jane and Peter’s apartment and was thankful that it was picked up at the last second before he hung up. What followed was a quick and rather volatile conversation, he had never been close to Peter but strangely enough he had gotten on with Mary Jane on those few occasions they had met up or had a family dinner at their Aunt May’s house back in Queens. Right now she was angry and he seemed to be a good target for her anger for not showing up, he tried to explain that he had only just got the message but she bowled right over his excuse and just lambasted him for flaking when his brother needed him most. That was the end of the call, what had really hurt though was her telling him that Peter could have ended up one of the five dead employee’s that resulted from the fight. That news had chilled him to the bone, as had the added news of the several injured along with Peter who had gotten the worst of the ceiling collapsing on him. 

Putting the phone down he collapsed onto his sofa and groaned wondering just how bad Peter had been injured, Mary Jane had refused to go into it again tonight after already explaining to Harry and Norman Osborn who had come to check on Peter. That surprised him as Norman Osborn had never struck him as the caring type, the few occasions he had met the man either as himself or as Spiderman he’d come off as a cold uncaring prick. He’d make it a priority to go check on Peter tomorrow, he had really messed up on this one letting his anger get the better of him. He hadn’t even tried to pay attention to the people running for cover during the fight, laying down he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off. 

+TD+

(Peter and Mary Jane’s Residence)

Mary Jane lay in bed restless and desperately missing Peter’s comforting presence in their bed, her third bout of tears had dried up after she gotten a phone call from Peter’s half-brother Kaine explain why he had not turned up at the hospital after her call to him. She knew the two brothers did not exactly get along but she would have at least thought Kaine would come to see just how badly Peter had been hurt, his lame excuse about only now getting the message angered her and she was already angry at Spiderman and the Goblin for bringing their fight into Oscorp. The only relief she had was first that Peter was alive even if he was in what the Doctor had called a light coma, and two Norman had offered to help pay the medical bills to help Peter fully recover and get the rehabilitation he would need. She didn’t know exactly what she might have to do in return but considering Norman was Harry’s dad she doubted it would be anything to bad, closing her eyes she tried to fall asleep but sadly she found sleep elusive for most of the night. 

+TL+ 

(Oscorp, Next Day)

Norman sat at the head of the conference table as the heads of his various divisions sat looking at him along with his two top lawyers and his business manager and finance officer, this was just one of the many meetings he had to get through today before he could begin to prepare for what he considered his biggest of the day his meeting with Mary Jane. Harry also had a seat at the table as his heir, he had already concluded he’d have to send Harry away for the first week or two of his deal with Mary Jane or he might get suspicious or she might get cold feet and go to him for help. 

“Yesterday Oscorp suffered a devastating attack which left five of our employee’s dead and several badly injured, this sort of thing cannot be allowed to happen again” Norman began as he met each of the men’s gazes. “Our Employee’s look to us to safeguard them whilst they work for us, we failed at that because we did not take into account we may become a target for one of the super criminals that now regularly roam this city and sadly Spiderman the so called hero was to occupied fighting the Goblin than protecting people” he continued. “That needs to change, Oscorp has holdings all over the globe and we invest millions into multiple projects ranging from Military to Civilian so one or more of those projects must be able to help protect our holdings and more importantly our people” he stated. “I am hereby ordering all division heads to search through their records for defensive projects that can be applied to our holdings, that can protect those who work for us and time is not an object” he told them again meeting each of their gazes as he spoke. 

“Norman that could be an expensive decision, even if we find a project that can defend our various holdings implementing it could cost thousands of dollars” his finance manager Vincent Jacobson argued. 

“We just lost thousands of dollars Vincent not only in property damage but the lives lost and those now seriously injured like Peter Parker one of our brightest employee’s and a long-time family friend” Norman countered. “We still have no clue how many projects were destroyed which means even more money was lost; the Police believe the Goblin attacked Oscorp on purpose looking to steal one of our current projects which means he may come back once the chaos surrounding this attack die down and we need to be ready if he does” he argued. “I don’t care how much it costs we are doing this, so we do not suffer something like this or worse ever again” he stated boldly. 

“Norman raises a good point, the damage the Goblin caused is way too much for us to have to suffer again we need to do something especially if we are to keep the confidence of our employee’s” his business manager Thomas Warden spoke up in agreement. “How can they feel safe working for us if we are a target of the Goblins insanity and especially if Spiderman is no longer looking out for the safety of the people” he pointed out. 

“Harry you will be heading to our officers in Japan to start the process there as they have some of our most technological projects underway, Vincent will accompany you as an advisor but you will be in charge of reviewing the projects there and what might be useful to our holdings” Norman said turning to face his Son who looked shocked at the responsibility he was been handed. 

“Of course Father I will not let you down” Harry said eagerly not even suspecting he had been chosen by his Father for this task with soul benefit of getting him out of the city and away from Mary Jane. 

“I am sure you won’t, don’t worry about Peter I will keep you updated on his status but I need you focused on finding a way to protect the rest of our employee’s” Norman told him smirking on the inside at his Son’s gullibility. The way to ensnaring Mary Jane was now open, his Son was just so easy to manipulate. “Jake, Fredrick’s I trust you will deal with the funerals and compensation packages owed to the families of the dead and injured?” he inquired turning to his two top lawyers. 

“Of course Norman, we met last night to begin the process of dealing with mess this attack has created for the company” Jake Bennings assured him. 

“Then this meeting is concluded, Harry I want you and Victor to leave tonight for Japan so pack what you need and be at the airport by at least six the company jet will be standing by” Norman stated as he stood up. “Jake, Fredrick please remain a moment I will see the rest of you later” he added as the meeting broke up. 

Harry rushed out to head to the house to pack his stuff and to pay a quick visit to Peter before he left for Japan, he still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact his Father had handed him such a huge responsibility. Finally it seemed his hard work was paying off and his Father was beginning to see him as his own man, one capable of been trusted to handle the business when it was time for him to step down. Once the room was clear Norman told both his lawyers to leave the Parker situation to him as he was going to personal see to it, neither man questioned him and just nodded in agreement and then left to take care of the other cases. Norman leaned back in his chair and smiled as his anticipation grew for the meeting with Mary Jane, he had no doubts the red head would agree to his terms and from her downfall to become his mistress would begin. 

+TD+

(New York General Hospital)

Mary Jane looked up as Harry walked into the room and she quickly smiled at seeing a friendly face, she was still waiting for Kaine to show up and she knew he would in time. Harry she noted looked very excited and pleased about something, that confused her especially considering what had just happened to his friend and his Family’s company.

“Hey MJ, just wanted to check in and see how you both are and to let you know I’m going to be out town for a while” Harry said after giving her a quick hug before taking a seat. 

“What why?” Mary Jane demanded to know. 

“Dad’s sending me to Japan to see if I can find any projects been overseen there that can protect the rest of our employee’s from another attack by the Goblin” Harry explained. 

“He is not willing to trust Spiderman after what happened, how he so carelessly ignored the people running in terror due to his fight with the Goblin” he added. “He is also worried about another attack as the Police think he was looking for something within Oscorp which is why the fight took place there, he is actually trusting me to head to our most technological holdings and find something to help protect our people so this doesn’t happen again” he told her in clear pride hence explaining why Harry was so happy. 

“It’s good he is giving you this responsibility Harry, you deserve it after all the strife in your relationship” Mary Jane managed to say even if she felt very down to hear he would be out of town for quite a while. 

“I’m sorry MJ I would rather stay and ensure Peter is getting better you know that but this is an important step in my finally convincing my Father I am suitable to succeed him when its time, that I am truly his Son and not a failure” Harry explained with a frown. 

“Hey I understand that Harry and if Peter was awake he’d tell you the same thing you know he would” Mary Jane reassured him placing a hand on his shoulder for a few seconds. 

“And I think Peter would be pleased to see you Father was so intent on ensuring this kind of brutality would not happen again especially not to people he knows” she added as the door to the room opened and Kaine stepped inside looking somewhat ragged and had not slept much. “Finally where the hell have you been Kaine” she spat as she stood and marched over to him. 

“I’m sorry Mary Jane I really am I should have been here last night but as I tried to tell you I did not get the message until I got home as I did not have my phone on me, by the time I phoned you visiting hours were over and I came as early as I could” Kaine explained trying to calm her down. “I’ve taken a day off work to be here now please tell me just how bad it is?” Kaine implored her. 

Mary Jane took a deep breath before deciding arguing with Kaine was pointless especially with Harry in the room. “It’s really bad, both his legs arms and ribs took major damage, it could be a full year before he fully recovers and that is only if he has the right rehabilitation” she admitted after letting the breath out. “He is in a light coma at the moment but the Doctor said he at least has a steady pulse and basically admitted he is very lucky to be alive” she added. 

Kaine looked sick as he moved and sat at his brother’s bedside and ran an agitated hand through his hair, getting his first look at his half-brother he felt even more guilt than he had last night when Mary Jane had told him he had been injured during the fight. This felt almost as bad as what he had felt at saving to save the third woman the Goblin had tried to kill, she was now paralyzed for the rest of her life which is why he had been so angry yesterday when he battle the Goblin. 

“This is bad” Kaine finally said. “Will he wake up?” he asked. 

“The Doctor believes he will but he won’t be up and around for a long time” Mary Jane answered despondently. 

“Listen I’ll leave you two to talk, I’ve gotta finish packing for my trip to Japan but my Father has told me he’ll keep me updated on Peter’s condition” Harry said feeling out of sorts as his relationship with Kaine was not very stable at the best of times. “I’ll see you when I get back MJ” he promised as he hugged her again before leaving the room. 

“What did Norman have to say about that attack?” Kaine inquired with some interest. 

“He is doing everything he can to prevent another attack happening which is why he is sending Harry to Japan, he hopes to find some sort of defence that could be used to defend his business assets and especially his employee’s” Mary Jane answered as she sat back down but remember that Norman had wanted to keep his offer of help between them and thus she said nothing of that to Kaine. “This is a nightmare” she whispered. 

“Yeah” Kaine agreed as they lapsed into silence for the rest of his visit. 

+TD+

(Oscorp, Night)

Norman stood staring out of his officer window into the dark night awaiting Mary Jane’s arrival, he had been preparing all day for this meeting even with the constant distractions of his other meetings and talking to the Police in their follow up questioning. Harry was now on the company jet heading out to Japan with Vincent and whilst at first he had sent him there just to get him out of the way, not that he thought of it he decided this would be a good test of his abilities and competence as his successor. Now he would kill two birds with one stone as the old saying went, hopefully his Son would prove up to the responsibility he was been handed. He had already shown some spirit since taking a job at Oscorp , his new project showed a lot of promise but he was still young which meant he could still screw up and he could ill afford a successor who could ruin his Families company now even his own Son. A knock at his door made him smile as he turned and quickly moved to it and opened the door revealing Mary Jane behind it, he had already sent his secretary home as he did not require her service and apart from security he was the last person in the building. He took note of the simple dark red dress Mary Jane was wearing over the coat she had on, he made it a point not to stare to hard as he waved her in. 

“Welcome Mary Jane, any change in Peter’s condition?” he inquired as he led her to a seat. 

“I’m afraid not, but the Doctor is hopeful he should wake up in a week or two once the shock of his injuries wares off” Mary Jane answered as she sat down and watched as  
Norman poured them both a glass of wine much to her confusion. She took it anyway and took a deep gulp, coughing a little as she did so. 

“I’m sorry about sending Harry away when he would be a great source of comfort and a friendly face at this time but I need him to help me find a way to protect my other employee’s, this attack has exposed a weakness I never really thought we might have” Norman said as he sat in his own chair and took a deep gulp of his own glass of wine. “I cannot allow them to suffer such an attack again, Harry has proven over the last year to be vastly more grown up and has shown he can deal with responsibility if given to him, he didn’t even hesitate to agree when I asked him to go” he explained. 

“It’s okay I understand Mr. Osborn, Harry explained everything to me and I am glad he is beginning to earn your trust after those few years when he was messed up” Mary Jane replied shifting slightly on the chair. “Peter would want him to go too if he had been awake, he knows how important it is for Harry to regain your trust and respect and I am sure he’ll call whilst he is away” she added with a small smile. 

“I am sure he will Mary Jane now I suppose we should get down to business which is why you are here tonight, I have spoken with the Doctor who helped save Peter’s life and he told me that the medical bills will be in the high range of over a thousand dollars perhaps even more and whilst I am willing to help make sure he gets the best care and rehabilitation I am going to need something from you in return” Norman informed her and got up and quickly moved back to the door and locked it before moving to stand behind Mary Jane’s chair. “I am not a perfect man Mary Jane, I am willing to help but not without some form of payment from you” he added as slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and felt her tense.

Mary Jane had become tense from the moment he had said he wanted something back for helping pay Peter’s medical bills, suddenly this entire meeting had taken on a darker undertone but the hard thing was she knew she had no options here. Even if she turned down Mr. Osborn’s offer the only way to pay for Peter’s medical treatment would be the more risky and more than likely pornographic modelling contracts, it was one or the other but that did not stop her breathing hard as she felt Osborn’s hands grasp her shoulders and slowly push her coat of her shoulders. Making a choice she decided to let it fall and stood up so she now only had her dress covering her; she’d rather trust Norman Osborn than the photojournalists that had offered her contracts for certain favours or to become a pornographic model. 

“You want me don’t you?” she managed to ask without hesitating. 

“Yes I do, I’ve admired for a long while and I am honest that your modelling shots have only fed my interest” Norman responded calmly taking a deep breath before he continued. “Since my wife’s death seven years ago I have been a very lonely man, but I am a man who has needs and I do what I have too to take care of those needs as I am sure you can understand” he admitted. “I will pay every medical bill Peter has until he has fully recovered and ensure he gets everything he needs to walk again through any kind of rehabilitation nessacary, I will also ensure he keeps his job at Oscorp and receives full sick benefits” he offered. “All you have to do is sign this” he told her as he directed her attention to a contract on his side of the desk. 

Mary Jane reached out and took the contract and began to look it over, the more she read the paler she became and yet she still believed this was a better deal than anything else because she at least knew Norman Osborn. Basically what the contract stated was for the entire time Peter was in hospital or recovering and it was been paid for by Norman Osborn then she was his mistress, at his entire beck and call. There would be nothing out of bounds and no option for her to back out once she signed the contract, reaching out she took her glass of wine and downed the rest of it. 

“You swear you will uphold this deal once you’ve had me?” she demanded to know and turned to find him right next to her.  
Norman reached out and cupped her cheek. “Oh Mary Jane I don’t want you just once I want you for as long as I can have you so yes I will hold to the contract as I will be signing it as well” he promised. “By this time next year all this will be a bad dream and you and Peter will be marching down a church isle to get married, so what is your answer?” he asked stepping away and letting her thinking somewhat more clearly.

Mary Jane closed her eyes and tried to find another path but she knew it was a pointless exercise to try; it was either become Norman’s mistress or become a nude model or even worse a pornographic one and neither of those options appealed to her. She knew Norman Osborn and he wouldn’t try and hurt her in a truly evil way, he just wanted to sate his lust for her body which is more than she could say for the others as she had heard some of the truly vile things the women who had agreed to those kind of contracts had been forced to do or endure. Taking three deep breaths she took the nearby pen and signed the contract before stepping away, Norman smiled at her and then signed it as well before ripping off the bottom sheet and handing her it. She noted it was a copy of the contract, hence she realised they both had a copy just in case something went wrong. 

“I am very happy you are agreeing to this deal Mary Jane and not just because I desire you, but I do actually care about you and Peter as you have been Harry’s friends for so long” Norman told her as he poured them both another glass of wine and handed it to her which she eagerly accepted. 

Mary Jane downed half the glass of wine and prayed she would not regret her choice, that it would be worth it in the end and that Peter would indeed recover enough to marry her in a church as they had planned. Downing the rest of the glass she met Norman’s gaze as he calmly drank his own glass of fine.  
“No one else will know of our deal Mary Jane, it is only between me and you, understand?” he inquired to which she nodded knowing now that she had signed the contract there was no way out for her. Her body belonged to Norman Osborn. 

Norman finished his glass of wine and stood back up and moved to her side taking note that Mary Jane stiffened only for a few seconds, smiling he moved his hand back to her shoulder and then trailed it down her bear arm making her shiver. 

“Pick up your coat we will retire to my home for the night, but before you think I will take you quick I won’t I want to savour your body slowly” Norman instructed as he picked up his copy of the contract and waited whilst she retrieved her copy of the contract and her purse into which she put her own copy before following him out to his car and sat silently as he drove them back to the Osborn Mansion. 

As they drove she could feel Norman’s eyes on her legs which were on display due to the short length of her dress, she felt a strange anticipation in her body which took her by surprise. Suddenly one of the Norman’s hands was on her left leg running up and down it, she felt almost breathless unable to believe she was just sitting there letting him do this and yet that is what she did because they had made a deal. His hand suddenly moved as far as it could up her leg and under her dress making her jerk but she quickly steadied herself, when his fingers just grazed her panties and outer pussy lips she felt stars strike her eye lids and her breathing hitched. Thankfully he did not keep this up for more than a few seconds as he removed his hand and put it back on the wheel, taking deep breaths she tried to explain the emotions she was feeling which were not exactly negative. She tried not to think about the fact her sex life with Peter had not exactly been stellar due to his obsession with his work. Tried not to think how she sometimes had wished for more attention from Peter, she prayed that that lack of attention from her fiancé had not left her vulnerable to emotions and wants that were not in her best interests.


	2. chapter 2

+TD+

(New York)

Spiderman looked around the dark cityscape wondering where the Goblin was, however his focus was not entirely on his nemesis’s whereabouts it was on his brother’s condition. Seeing Peter laid out covered in bandages and wires had shook him far more than he realised, the list of injuries Mary Jane had given him had chilled him to the bone. 

This was what happened when he let his emotions get the better of him, people suffered and now one of the few family members he had was in a coma and even if he woke up would be a full year in recovery. That was if he could recover fully from what had happened to him, deciding that patrolling whilst his head was not entirely focused was a bad idea he jumped from the building he was on and swung his way home. 

+TD+

(Osborn Mansion)

Norman pulled the car into the car into the garage and Mary Jane realised whatever was going to happen tonight it was not going to be quick, it almost seemed like Norman wanted to seduce her. Getting out of the car she followed him into the house which was brightly lit and warm after been out in the cool New York air, she took note that there was no one else in the Mansion not even the usually ever present butler Robbins. She had been in this Mansion many times and she had never seen Robbins be absent, Norman must have noted her confusion. 

“I gave Robbins the week off whilst we work out a comfortable relationship” Norman informed her with a smile and she just nodded. 

He led her up the stairs to what was clearly his bedroom, a very specious area with a large bed in the middle. She took note a giant TV faced the bed from what she could see it was a forty inch, there was a bar and fridge in the far corner and a stereo on the other side. There was a large mirror on the wall and she wondered if that had been his wife’s before her death, Norman moved behind her and removed her coat and took her purse and put them in a nearby cupboard. He then moved to the bar and poured some more win after opened one of the many bottles it clearly contained, handing her a glass he moved to the desk by the window and sat in the chair and watched as she looked around the room and drank her third glass of wine that night. Turning around he placed his copy of the contract in his safe which was underneath his desk before downing his glass of wine and removing his jacket, tie and shirt leaving him in a simple t-shirt which made Mary Jane blink a little wildly as he moved to her side as she finished off her own drink and put the glass down. He moved his hands slowly around her waist and slowly moved her so she was standing in front of the large mirror she had taken notice of, taking a breath she forced herself to relax in his arms as she stared at herself in the mirror. What she saw was almost like a stranger looking back at her, then slowly inch by inch Norman’s hand moved up over her chest until he grasped the underside of her right breast and hefted it a bit making her bite her lip at the intimate contact. Then she watched him lean down and begin to nibble on her neck right on her pulse point, she closed her eyes and wished she was in bed with Peter and that this was just a terrible nightmare. When his hand finally enclosed on her breast she opened her eyes and watched in a daze as he groped and mauled it, before twisting her nipple until it was a hard nub straining against her bra and dress. 

“God you are so beautifully Mary Jane” Norman whispered into her ear. “Peter has always been a lucky man to have you in his life, he is even luckier to have you as his bride to be” he continued kissing her neck again. “Just imagining you in a silk wedding dress with a low cut top makes me so very hard” he went on before suckling on her neck. And it was then she felt his hard on pressing up against her backside, she felt a gasp escape her at the hardness of it. “I can imagine been there to see you walk the isle but before that moment, I’d take you aside and fuck you as hard as I could one last time before you leave me for good” he began again with a smile and a look of complete sin in his eyes. Sin that seemed to be infecting her because against her will or judgement her body was beginning to react to this slow seductive approach Norman was taking with her, she suddenly had a bad feeling where this would go. “I’d make you cry out in such need as I cum inside you and then I’d watch as you walk up that isle with my cum still inside you held inside your pussy by your silk panties” he finally finished but his words had done their work her body felt very hot and her mind was beginning to try and show her the things Norman had told her. 

“Oh god” she whispered as his hand worked her other breast making her other nipple as hard as the first before he kissed her neck one more time and then backed away leaving her a panting mess. Her emotions were all over the place as she tried to understand why she was reacting to what Norman had just said when she should have been disgusted.   
Norman took their glasses and poured them both some more wine all the while watching as Mary Jane stood where he left her panting, she looked as if she was staring at a stranger and not herself and he smirked. He had done this before, this was not the first deal he had made with a woman and he knew how to best draw them down until they became fully his far more than just in body. As he had told her he was not a perfect man and he had a weakness for beautiful women, even when his wife had been alive he had still indulged himself where he could. But there was something more about wanting to claim Mary Jane; perhaps it was the length of his desire having begun some way back. Perhaps it was because he actually knew her personally as he did her fiancé and making her his mistress was more appealing to him. Moving back to her he handed her the glass and watched as she took it almost absently still staring at herself in the mirror, smiling he drank only a little whilst Mary Jane downed half the glass. 

“I think I’ll make that particular fantasy come true you know” he said regaining her attention. “I am going to buy you the sexiest wedding dress I can find or have made along with the silkiest bra and panties and some stockings to top it all off and then I am going to take you slowly at first and then fuck you all night long” he promised making her eyes widen in surprise at his bold promise. “How does that make you feel Mary Jane?” he inquired. 

“I…I don’t know, but not how I should” Mary Jane stuttered honestly her mind not really focusing on what she was saying. 

“Tell me how it makes you feel?” Norman whispered into her ear having moved himself back behind her. “Tell me” he repeated himself. 

“Hot, it makes me feel so very hot” Mary Jane replied after downing the rest of her wine and finding herself unable to stop herself complying with his command. “I should be disgusted but for reasons I don’t understand I feel turned on just hearing the words, my mind is bringing up images showing me what you want to do to me and it makes me feel like you want to devour me whole” she continued as she put her glass down. 

“Oh I do but not yet, as I told you I will take you slowly” Norman responded placing a kiss on her neck as he finished his own glass and put it down as well. “I want you to go the nearby bathroom and shower, I will leave a nice silk nightgown out along with some silk underwear you will put them on and then join me in bed do you understand” he instructed.

Mary Jane nodded knowing she could not say no and thus she headed for the bathroom and turned the shower on and quickly undressed and got in, she felt even more naked than normal as she heard the door open and then shut a few seconds later so she guess Norman had come in to put the nightgown he wanted her to wear where she could find it. She made sure to clean everywhere just in case tonight went differently than Norman seemed to be indicating, god she didn’t even know how she was handling this so calmly. Finally finished she got out of the shower and shut it down and then dried herself off, once that was done she turned to the nightgown and underwear Norman had left her. She let out a sharp gasp as she felt how silky and thin they were, but at least she would be at least partially covered. Putting the undergarments on she felt her body tingle at how cool the silk was against her heated skin, finally she put the nightgown on which came down just barely over her panties. 

She felt exposed and perhaps that is exactly how Norman wanted her to feel, placing her head against the wall for a few seconds as she took some deep breaths before she finally felt ready and opened the door and moved back into the bedroom. She found Norman already lying in bed and the TV was now on although strangely there was no picture on yet. He had turned the main lights out and the only light came from the bedside lamp on her side, climbing into the bed made her feel very strange but the second her skin touched the sheets she knew they too were made of silk. She shivered as her flesh tingled at the contact, god this whole thing was like she was been seduced by a potential lover and not part of a deal made to save her fiancé. She felt Norman’s hand reach around her waist and pull her against his side before he turned on the TV and then showed it was far more than just a simple TV it was a DVD player as well combined. Mary Jane felt her eyes widen as the screen suddenly showed Norman and a woman talking, the woman was in a barely there see through nightie and it was clear what was about to happen. Suddenly something became very clear to Mary Jane, turning to the grinning Osborn she voiced her realisation. 

“You’ve done this before with other women?” she stated. 

“As I told you I am not a perfect man Mary Jane and I’ve been very lonely at times so when those opportunities arise especially where beautiful women are concerned then I do take them” Norman answered. “One thing to understand I’ve never forced any of them into anything, I made them a deal and they accepted because they needed my help just as you did” he explained calmly and far more seriously than he had been so far. “However there is one difference between these other women I’ve been with and you, there is something different about my desire for you Mary Jane” he stated as he cupped her cheek and began to trace one of his fingers over her lips. 

“What do you mean?” Mary Jane asked trying not to be affected by Norman’s words and actions. 

“I don’t know if it is because I have known you longer or that I actually know and care for you on some level but my desire to have you goes well beyond some nameless deal to have sex” Norman told her as he finally leaned in and before she realised it he was kissing her heatedly and without even realising it she had begun to return it. Shocked she managed to pull herself away and stare at him wide eyed, whilst he smiled and then turned back to the TV. She manged to do the same all the while her mind was trying to work out why she had responded so easily to his kiss, what the hell was happening to her? She wondered. 

She watched as the woman on the screen easily gave into Norman’s approach stripping the nightie from her body in what she clearly considered a sexy strip dance, and then Norman picked her up by the arse and carried her to the bed as her legs clasped around him. Soon the woman was bouncing up and down on Norman’s cock and clearly loving every second of it if the sounds coming out of her mouth were any indication; she suddenly stiffened as she felt one of Norman’s hands begin to trail up and down her leg each time moving closer and closer to the hem of her nightgown. 

“Who was she?” she suddenly asked hoping to divert his attention from where it seemed to be going. 

Norman smiled knowing exactly what she was doing but decided to humour her anyway as it served his purpose. “Her name was Sarah Williams, her husband Mark worked for me six years ago and I developed a fascination with his wife after meeting her” he informed her as he stopped his hand right at the hem of her nightgown making her sigh in relief. “Sadly Mark was also a thief and he was stealing money and technology from the company, I caught him and in exchange for not turning him in I made a deal with Sarah that she give herself to me for five months and then they were free to leave” he explained. “Sarah was horrified at the actions of her husband and to protect him eagerly agreed to my deal and signed a similar contact to the one you did but over time Sarah began to enjoy our get togethers and quickly became a willing mistress but when the five months of our contract ran out she left with Mark because in the end she did actually love her husband” he told her as his hand quickly slipped under her nightgown and slowly inched towards her panties. “She loved our meetings as it expanded her knowledge of love making, how it gave her a higher desire for sex and the day before she left she thanked me for it” he added as her breath caught in her throat as his hand now stopped just inches from her panty covered pussy. “I wonder how you will thank me at the end of our time together” he whispered as he kissed her again and then pushed her hand right up against her pussy making her moan. 

Mary Jane felt his fingers flick her pussy making her jerk upwards as Norman deepened their kiss and slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, she couldn’t believe she was so easily submitting to his whims and yet she was because in the back of her mind she knew this was the only way to help Peter. When she felt his fingers slip past her panties and actually trail across her pussy lips she felt suddenly very light headed and couldn’t stop a second moan escaping her lips as he finally released her and allowed to breath. But he quickly kissed her again and slipped his tongue back into her mouth and began to use it to play with hers, the hand that had been around her waist now moved up and began to knead her left breast and thanks to the silk gown and bra she felt the pleasure it caused double. Her eyes found the TV screen when Norman released her from their heated clinch and she felt stunned as she watched the woman Sarah cry for more as Norman pounded into her pussy from behind, she could see the sheer bliss on the woman’s face as Norman took her to the edge and then pushed her over it and her cry of released made Mary Jane feel oddly aroused at the idea of been given so much pleasure. She was even more shocked as Sarah quickly turned around and took Norman’s still hard cock into her mouth and began to give him a blow job, watched as he stroked her hair even as she made him cum only minutes later and she could tell Sarah did not drop any of Norman’s cum. 

“Oh god” she whispered as she felt one of Norman’s fingers actually penetrate her pussy and push inwards against her clit.

She felt her legs fall open as all the strength to try and resist or postpone this left her body and she lay against Norman and gave him free reign with her body, his finger began a slow steady pace of thrusting inside her making her moan and whimper as the pleasure it caused her to feel began to build. 

“That’s right Mary Jane surrender yourself to me as you agreed to, your body belongs to me now to do as I please to make you feel more pleasure than you’ve ever felt before” 

Norman whispered into her ear as her legs jerked upwards as a second finger soon joined the first. “Feel the pleasure build with you, let it flow through your body but do not cum yet I want you to hold out for a bit so you can enjoy this feeling for longer” he told her kissing her neck before moving and devouring her mouth once more.

Mary Jane’s hips were now all but eagerly meeting each of the thrusts of Norman’s fingers as her body overruled her mind, she felt the hand exploring and groping her breast move underneath the gown and bra and take her naked breast into his hand ensuring to twist and flick her excited nipple. The pleasure kept building but Mary Jane had enough presence to hold off on climaxing as Norman had instructed her, her bleary eyes noticed Sarah was now eagerly thrusting a dildo in and out of her soaked pussy whilst Norman watched her with a smile on his face. Finally when Norman added a third finger and began to thrust his fingers inside her as hard as he could she could no longer hold back and she screamed as her climax tore right through her. Norman smiled as he watched her come apart, he kissed her again one last time as he removed his fingers from her overly sensitive pussy flicking her clit one last time as he did so. Mary Jane blinked multiple times as she watched Norman stick each of his fingers into his mouth and suck them clean of her juices, this surprised her as Peter had never done that when they played but then again Peter had never done to her what Norman had. She admitted in the dark recesses of her mind that the pleasure she had just felt was beyond anything she had felt with Peter, and the truly shocking thing was they hadn’t even had full sex yet he’d brought her off with just his fingers. 

“You taste even more divine than I thought you would Mary Jane” Norman told her as he leaned down and kissed her again making sure to slip his tongue inside her mouth again so she would taste herself as their tongues met. 

She moaned at the sensation of actually tasting her own juices, this was already beyond her scope of experience of sex play or love making. When he pulled away and allowed her to lie back against the silk pillows she felt devoid of the sensations she had just been exposed to, she watched as he turned off the TV and DVD which had finished its screening and was now a frozen image of Sarah Williams tired but satisfied face. She felt him reach over and turn off her bed side lamp and then pull her into his side, soon silence descended onto the room and Mary Jane was left to her own thoughts. She felt guilt strike her for been unfaithful to her fiancé yet pushed that aside and kept the fact that she was doing this for Peter at the forefront of her mind. She felt one of Norman’s hands grasp one of her breasts before he settled in for the night, half an hour later he was fast asleep and yet she remained awake very aware of not only his hand on her breast but the fact her pussy was still soaked from her climax. Finally after another hour she began to drift off, her last thought before surrendering to Morpheus was wondering what Norman would have her do next? 

+TD+ 

(Japan)

Harry lay on his bed feeling more tired that he had in a long while but then after the last day or two he wasn’t honestly that surprised, the attack followed by finding out how badly it had hurt his best friend. Now been sent all the way to Japan on a very important task, he clearly had jet leg and if he was honest with himself he hadn’t slept very much the night before. Still tomorrow he’d had to be wide awake for his first meeting with the Japanese director of the Oscorp holdings here, closing his eyes he turned and quickly fell asleep. In the next room Vincent Jacobson stood looking out across the city, the time differences between Japan and America made doing anything right now pointless plus he knew Harry was tired from the trip and worrying about his friend. He hoped Norman knew what he was doing choosing Harry to be in charge of this trip, granted Harry had grown up a lot in the last year but still he was uncertain if the boy was ready for such an important task but he supposed it was a good way of testing Harry’s abilities and seeing how far he had come. Taking a deep gulp from a glass of whiskey he had poured himself he sat down and wondered if Norman had been right, that the Goblin had chosen to attack Oscorp on purpose. He hoped not but clearly Norman was not willing to take the chance, perhaps they could use this new approach of finding a way to defend their employee’s to gain some popularity and support. Finishing his drink he quickly undressed had a quick shower and then got into bed; he too was feeling the effects of the trip and decided a rest would do him well. 

+TD+

(Osborn Mansion, Next day)

Mary Jane blinked sleepily as she awoke and at first failed to recognise where she was until the events of the night before came back to her, how she had made a deal with Norman Osborn to give herself to him as his mistress in return for him paying Peter’s medical bills. Remembered how he had brought her to a powerful and stunning climax with just his fingers after a slow and erotic seduction, taking her by surprise as she had expected him to try and take her as quickly as possible but he had held off. She recalled she was only dressed in a silk nightgown with a matching bra and panties underneath, she remembered the DVD he’d had her watch of him taking another woman he had made a deal with to add to whole seductive atmosphere. He had blown her mind with his actions, made her feel pleasure beyond her experience and she had spent the night in his arms, blinking again she looked down to find his hand was still cupping her breast but it was the position of his other hand that drew her attention. His other hand had somehow during the night reached under her nightgown and cupped her pussy pushing her panties right up into her opening. Wiggling a little she felt him grunt making her stop her movements, waiting with baited breath she wondered what she was going to do.

Her breathing quickly became labed as she again felt Norman’s fingers begin to trail across the outline of her pussy, she fought with herself to keep from moaning aloud even as her eyes closed and she again submitted overcome by her own newly awakened lust. She quickly felt Norman begin to kiss and nibble at her neck before he used his free hand to turn her to face him and then kissed her, this time she moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth for the third time. What the hell was wrong with her was all she could think? His fingers Slipped once more under her panties which were now wet with her desire, the kiss she was sharing with Norman continued and she quickly became desperate for air which he finally granted as he pulled away now fully awake and locked their gazes. 

“Good morning Mary Jane, how are you feeling?” he inquired as normally as possible even as his fingers begin to flick and poke her excited clit making her body jerk and ach her back all but pushing herself closer begging for more.

“Oh god I’m burning up” she cried out lost in the heated blaze he had ignited in her core. 

“Good Mary Jane, let your body burn with heat” Norman commanded even as she groaned aloud as the pleasure built once more to boiling point. “I want you to get up and sit on my knees MJ” he commanded and for the first time used her nickname. 

Mary Jane blinked a few times at him before slowly she climbed on top of his knee’s without his fingers once coming out of her soaked opening, the movement caused her to feel sparks of pleasure inside her core. Now she looked down on Norman who smiled up at her, she watched as he drank in her body covered only by her bra, panties and nightgown. She felt heat infuse her cheeks making it so very obvious she was aroused by his attention, removing his hand from her pussy she couldn’t help groan in disappointment. It was now quite clear now how he managed to seduce Sarah and how many other women there’s been, he had a gift of bringing them far too much pleasure that it overwhelmed them no matter the bonds they previously had. He reached up and trailed his wet fingers across her lips and instinctively she ran her tongue over her lips and again tasted herself, god what was she doing? She demanded of herself. His hands then took both her breasts and began to knead them and grope them as hard and fast as he could keeping her pleasure at a heightened pace, he then sat and taking her by surprise he took one of her breasts into his mouth suckling it as hard as he could even though it was still covered by the silk nightgown. She moaned loudly and unable to help herself took his head in her hands and held him to her encouraging him to suck harder, the wet silk adding to the pleasure she was feeling. Unconsciously she widened her legs and began to hump her wet pussy up and down his leg, she felt him release her breast which now tingled from his mauling but he quickly turned his attention to her other breast doing the exact same thing to it. Her nipples had never felt so erect; the heat flooding her body was beyond her. Humping herself harder on his leg she felt more of her juices leak out soaking her panties beyond measure until finally she cried out as her second climax erupted through her. Unable to hold herself up she collapsed backwards pulling her away from Norman who let her go, breathing deeply she lay on his legs all but basking in the afterglow of her climax.

“Did you enjoy that Mary Jane?” Norman inquired as he lean down towards her as best he could. 

“I…I…I did but I shouldn’t have” Mary Jane finally admitted already feeling the war between guilt and knowing she did what she had to for Peter. “I’ve never felt pleasure like that before” she added as she looked away from his hungry gaze. 

“I’m not surprised by that admission Mary Jane as it is a common theme I hear from the women I make deals with” Norman told her with a smile before pulling himself out of the bed. “You’ve done well for the first meeting between us, you show much promise” he added as he headed for the shower leaving Mary Jane to her thoughts. 

Mary Jane watched him go and realised now she had time to try and work things out in her mind, try and come to a conclusion as to why she had submitted so easily to Norman’s desires. Was she simply complying with the terms of their deal for Peter’s sake or was she actually enjoying what was happening to her. She closed her eyes and tried to deny that thought but she wasn’t entirely successful. When Norman came back out in just a towel she found herself staring somewhat at his bare chest before regaining control of herself and rushing to the shower herself, Norman watched her go smiling to himself at her easy compliance. It wasn’t the first time one of the women he had made deals with had submitted so easily, their love lives usually tended to be somewhat boring and normal leaving them easy prey for him to seduce fully into a new world of sexual delight. He dressed himself in a new suit ready for the day ahead but he was already planning for his next meeting with Mary Jane, he had left Mary Jane’s dress on the dresser so she could easily find it. He sat at his desk and waited for her to re-appear which she did wrapped in a wet towel, he took his time to admire her but quickly looked away when she went to remove it and put her dress back on. As he had told her he wanted to wait to see her body in all its naked glory, Mary Jane took notice of this fact as she sipped her dress back up.

“So what happens now?” Mary Jane asked after a few seconds silence. 

“For now we go back to our daily lives Mary Jane, but tonight you will be here again” Norman instructed her. “Here is a check for three hundred dollars, I want you to buy the sexiest satin dress and underwear set you can find and be ready for a nice romantic dinner before we continue” he told her as he handed the check over. 

Mary Jane felt slightly dirty at excepting the check but remembered that the deal she had signed said she could not say no to anything he suggested, she put the check in her purse and nodded she understood his instructions. 

“I will drop you off at your home before heading for work, I cannot wait for the night to come” Norman told her as he stood up and kissed her lightly before leading her back to the car. 

This time as they drove Norman did not try and touch her as it was clear he was now focused on whatever plans he had for the day before they met again, she didn’t know how to feel about anything anymore all she knew was it had to be done for Peter’s sake. Finally they arrived at hers and Peter’s apartment and she quickly got out, but paused as Norman called her back. 

“I will begin ensuring Peter’s bills are paid today just as we agreed, remember everything you do is for him” he reminded her before driving off.

Mary Jane watched him go, knowing he was right everything she had done and would do was for Peter’s health. Heading into their apartment she had to get ready for the day and ensure she did as Norman had instructed and brought the right dress and underwear for their dinner.


	3. chapter 3

+TD+

(Oscorp)

Norman arrived feeling very delighted with how things had gone with Mary Jane, she had proved far more open to his seduction that he had believed possible. Clearly her sex life with Parker was not as adventurous as she wished, that was always the way with nearly every woman he had made a deal with. Whilst they had not realised it themselves until he helped them realise that in the end they wanted far more than their partners could give them, his ability to overwhelm their senses with pleasure was his secret weapon. Heading for the damaged 79th floor he found work had already begun to repair it, clearly Thomas was not sitting around now that the Police had finished their investigation. Nodding his head he headed for his office to see what he had to do before tonight, smiling as his receptionist rose to greet him, Rose Hendricks had been his receptionist for the last five years and had proven to very skilled at her job. Yet he had never felt any desire to seduce her even though she was a very attractive woman, she was only thirty one if he recalled correctly and had a good body but he still had felt little interest in her in that way. 

“Morning Mr. Osborn, there has been a few messages from the Police about them completing their investigation as far as our building is concerned and one phone message from Mr. Jacobson informing you that he and Harry arrived safely” Rose informed him. 

“Excellent, thank you Rose I don’t want to be disturbed for the first hour okay” Norman responded once she finished speaking. 

“Of course Mr. Osborn I understand” Rose responded easily not surprised as it was uncommon for her boss to want an hour or two to himself. 

He headed into his office and sat at his desk and quickly checked the message from Vincent, he was pleased to see his Son had arrived safely. He would look forward to seeing how he handled himself after his first meeting with Sato Mackuma the head of his Japanese holdings, leaning back in his chair he read through the messages from the Police and they all warned that he should put the building on an alert footing in case the Goblin came back. Putting them down he began writing his own report about the attack and how he had responded to it, turning his thoughts back to Mary Jane he’d already made sure there would a wonderful dinner arranged for tonight and a good seductive mood set in the dining room. He hadn’t actually given Robbins the week off just the nights, his butler was well used to these times when he gave him the nights off and what he liked about him was he never asked questions or questioned his choices. Finishing his report he filed it and then poured himself a glass of water and prepared for another day of meetings, hopefully if the Goblin was coming back for whatever he was looking they would be ready for him. Quickly reminded himself he quickly put into motion the order for the medical bills of Peter Parker to be paid as well as for him to get full sick pay whilst he was away, once he was done he took it out to Rose and asked her to file straight away. 

+TD+

(New York General Hospital)

Mary Jane sat in Peter’s room looking at her still comatose fiancé wondering why she did not feel anymore guilty that she did right now, she should be overcome by her adultery with Norman even though she was not married to him yet it was still adultery. She’d already seen the Doctor who had told her that they had already received the first payment for Peter’s medical bills hence he would get the best treatment, he had also informed her that Peter had begun to show signs of improving meaning he would possibly awake soon. That had given her some relief to hear, but the question was how she would be able to face Peter when he did awaken. Rubbing her face she decided to face that problem when Peter did wake up, for now she had other things she needed to do such as buy the dress and underwear Norman had ordered to do. Getting up she leaned down and kissed Peter on the forehead, closing her eyes she prayed in the end this path she had chosen would be worth it and that she would not lose herself in this like she had seen Sarah Williams do. 

“I love you Tiger” she whispered before she left the room not noticing Peter twitch as she closed the door. 

+TD+

(Kaine Parker’s residence)

Kaine stood staring out of his window wondering what to do once he got done with work, patrol or make a quick trip to see how Peter was doing. The image of his half-brother so badly injured was still playing on his mind and he did not know how to deal with the guilt he felt at what his lack of attention had caused, had he not let his anger get the better of him then he would have seen what his uncontrolled aggression had done to the building and the treat it posed to the Scientists working there. Slamming his fist against the widow edge cracking it slightly as he remembered at the last minute to control his strength, glancing at the clock he realised he would have to get ready for work soon and decided to have breakfast first before getting ready and then leaving. 

+TD+

(Cassidy apartment)

Carl slumped into his chair and glared at the TV as it showed the latest news about the Goblin attack on Oscorp and the Polices response to it, whilst they had closed the investigation as far as studying whatever debris was left from the attack he knew better than to think they would not be keeping a close watch on the building just in case he showed up again. He was not an idiot he would wait a week or two and let the chaos and more importantly the Police focus on Oscorp fade, plus it would also ensure Spiderman and perhaps S.H.I.E.L.D would lose interest in him until he surfaced again. It was a setback but he had long ago learned patience in this business especially when it came to trying to beat Spiderman, he doubted very much Norman Osborn would do much to upgrade his security to try and stop him should he return as the man was very much an arrogant and unfeeling jerk in his opinion. Opening a can of beer he drunk deeply before getting up and moving to his desk where there were multiple schematics of various designs, sitting back down he began to scheme which one he would put into operation next whilst he waited for enough time to die down before he went back to Oscorp for the Neutronic battery he needed for his weapon. 

+TD+

(New York, Vesta Boutique and Dresses)

Mary Jane stared at the satin black and red silk dress she had found after wondering through several stores and finding nothing that matched Norman’s request, however this dress was exactly what he had been thinking of. It had a high split up the middle as well a plunging neckline and there was no back on it either, it was highly erotic. Now all she had to do was find a matching satin bra and pantie set. The dress alone was 200 dollars, but thanks to the check Norman had given her which she had already cashed once she left the hospital she had the money for it. It took only five more minutes before she found a very sexy red bra and pantie set for seventy dollars, she decided they would go with the dress perfectly. She called the salesgirl over and asked to try on both the dress and underwear set, the girl nodded and quickly gathered up the items and led her to the back where the changing rooms were. Once inside Mary Jane took a deep breath before stripping out of her jeans and t-shirt and the underwear she’d put on, slipping on the satin bra and panties she felt the cool and smoothness of the material caress her skin making it tingle like last night when she put on the silk underwear Norman had given her. Staring at herself in the mirror she was surprised how much the bra pushed her already impressive D cup breasts out, reaching she picked up the dress and quickly put it on. Thankfully it fit and she took careful note of the fact the bra she now wore was on show thanks to the plunging neckline, also she noted the high slit up her dress would properly show off her panties as well when she walked making her shiver. 

Nodding knowing Norman would love the dress and underwear set she stripped them and redressed in her own clothes before stepping out to find the salesgirl waiting of to the side, she quickly smiled as she told her she would take both the dress and the underwear. She spent five minutes waiting for the girl to package her purchases before she joined her at the till, paying for the items she nodded her thanks to the girl for her help before turning and exiting the store and headed straight for home knowing she’d have to get ready pretty early if she was to look good for dinner. Norman had told her he would expect her by seven, thankfully she had a car of her own to drive as it was handy when she was on a photo shoot as sometimes they ran late. 

+TD+

(Daily Bugle)

Kaine moved through the rather crowed bullpen trying to escape the notice of J Jonah Jameson his boss and pretty much the biggest arsehole he had ever met, the man’s temper and obsession with making out Spiderman to be evil really bugged him. He finally made it to his desk and sat down; quickly getting down to business of writing up the report he had on the Oscorp attack as he knew it had to be in by the end of the day. The last thing he needed was to be on Jonah’s shit list for not getting an article in on time; Robbie the paper’s editor soon joined him at his desk. 

“Hey Kaine I hope you are going to get this article finished by the time the paper goes to print” Robbie said as sat on the edge of the desk. “You know Jonah would have preferred it to have been done yesterday” he pointed out. 

“I know that Robbie but I had to take a day off yesterday because Peter was badly hurt during the fighting between Spiderman and Goblin at Oscorp, I had to see him and Mary   
Jane and you know that and so does Jameson” Kaine shot back with a slight glare. “He cannot begrudge me seeing to my injured brother” he added.

“Oh he can because you know that is just the way he is, nothing is more important than the paper” Robbie said with a rather grim smirk. “Still I understand why you had to be off yesterday, so how is Peter?” he inquired.

“It’s bad Robbie very bad” Kaine admitted with a sigh. “He was all but crushed by the ceiling when it collapsed on him, his legs, arms and ribs all took a hit and is basically in a coma right now” he informed him. “According to Mary Jane it’ll be a whole year before he recovers if it is possible for him to fully heal” he added. “It’s a damn nightmare, how   
Mary Jane is handling things I don’t know as she refused to really talk to me after I failed to show up when it actually happened” he said running an agitated hand through his hair. 

“Why didn’t you show up the night it happened?” Robbie inquired seeing how much this was bothering the young man he considered a friend.

“I was out at a bar and I strangely enough didn’t have my phone on me so I didn’t get her message until I came home late and by then visiting hours was over so I had to leave it till yesterday” Kaine told him. “Mary Jane was not pleased by this, and you know I’ve never been practically close to Peter but still he is my brother and that doesn’t mean I don’t care when he is hurt” he stated. 

“Hey easy Kaine I understand I do” Robbie said patting his shoulder. “Has anyone called your Aunt May?” he asked. 

“Yeah Mary Jane called her, but she can’t get up to see him at the moment as she is ill and been cared for by Mary Jane’s Aunt Anna who is May’s best friend” Kaine explained with another sigh. “Aunt May is not happy she can’t come and see how Peter is, but her health is just not up to a trip up to the city” he added.

“I bet, anyway I best let you get back to work and don’t worry I’ll keep Jonah off you back today as I don’t think you need the extra stress” Robbie told him with a smile as he stood back up. “See you later Kaine” he added as he walked off toward Ben Ulrich’s desk. 

“Yeah see you Robbie and thanks for checking on me” Kaine shot back as he turned his attention back to his article. 

He really did applicate his friend coming to check on him and his offer to keep Jonah off his back, he really doubted he would be able to keep his temper with the man with the way he was feeling right now. And he could not afford to be sacked because he said the wrong thing to Jameson, letting out a third sigh he got back to work. 

+TD+

(Osborn Mansion)

Mary Jane pulled her car into the garage and then sat and stared out the window wondering how tonight was going to go, since putting on the underwear and dress her skin had felt tingly and the satin material seemed to keep her attuned to her circumstances and just what might happen to her tonight. Finally switching off the engine she got out of the car and finally entered the Mansion, Norman was waiting for her in the main hall causing her to pause as she stared at him unsure how to really act but he saved her the effort by simply walking over and quickly removed her coat and indicating her to follow him which she did. When he finally brought her to the dining room after hanging her coat up it was only then he turned to take in what she was wearing, she watched his eyes instantly darkened and she could tell he liked what he was seeing. As she had discovered at the shop the dress’s plunging neckline exposed her red satin bra, thankfully he had not been watching her as she walked and thus had missed or he would have seen her panties were on view as well thanks to the slit in the middle of the dress. 

“You are a vision of breath taking beauty tonight Mary Jane, beyond my expectations” Norman finally said in clear appreciation. “Stay like that for a minute” he commanded as he left the room before returning a few minutes later with a camera and before she could truly take in what was doing took picture after picture of her. 

Mary Jane finally snapped out of her stupor as Norman commanded she pose, gulping she began to take the sexiest poses she could which meant exposing her legs and panties to Norman’s hungry gaze. This was not something she had expected to happen tonight to be modelling for Norman’s enjoyment, finally he ran out of film much to her relief but the experience had already supercharged the atmosphere and strangely enough her body. Norman went and put the camera away and then escorted her to the table and sat her down, for the rest of the dinner they ate mostly in silence except his enquiring if Peter had improved at all. He also told her he had indeed set up the money to pay for Peter’s care; she nodded and told him that the Doctor caring for Peter had already told her they had received the payment. 

“Did you think I would back out of my word?” he inquired leaning back in his chair. 

“No I didn’t, because strangely enough I believe this isn’t just about having me Norman” Mary Jane replied using Norman’s first name for the first time ever earning her an approving smile. “I actually believe you do care about me and Peter to a lesser degree due to knowing us and our friendship with Harry, I shouldn’t believe that but I do” she told him. 

“And strangely enough you are right to believe me because I do care which is why this is more to me than a simple deal for sex because I do know you and care for you Mary Jane” Norman responded pouring them both another glass of wine. “It is a new concept for me MJ to actually truly care for the woman I have made a deal with, before it was all about seducing them and having them for what time we had but never any true attachment” he explained. 

Mary Jane stared at him a little surprised by his admission and was unsure whether to take his statement as fact; she couldn’t see any trace of deceit on Norman’s face and so just nodded before accepting the glass of wine and taking a deep gulp of it. She watched as Norman drank his own wine all the while his gaze never left her own, she could already see the changes in his profile. As he stood the black shirt he was wearing strained across his chest making her gulp hard, Norman Osborn maybe an older man in his late forty’s but he clearly worked out and kept himself in shape and she couldn’t help but notice that fact, when he offered her his hand she slowly accepted it and allowed him to help her stand and then let him lead her to wherever he meant to take her. She found herself led to one of the far back rooms which turned out to be a home cinema, she knew Norman was rich but this showed it was beyond what she had imagined before. He led her to the back row and sat them both down, picking up a nearby remote control he quickly started up the projector and Mary Jane felt one of his arms enclose around shoulders. The screen lit up and the film whatever it was began, she let out a startled gasp as two women appeared dressed in short shirts and blouses which clearly had no bras underneath. She wondered if this was one of Norman’s previous conquests but the man who walked in between the two was clearly not Norman, she watched as the man quickly began making out with both women who she did not fail to note were both redheads. As the man slipped his hands underneath the short skirts of both women and began fondling their arses Mary Jane felt Norman’s hand reached down and cup her breast instantly making her feel electrified. 

Slowly Norman began to grope her breast ensuring the satin dress and bra was mashed up against her naked flesh, his fingers quickly went for her nipple and began to twist it followed by a quick flick of his fingers making want to moan but managed to just bite her lip to stop it. On the screen she saw the two women allow the man to rip their skirts off revealing they were indeed not wearing panties, he shoved the tallest of the redheads against a nearby table and she quickly spread her legs wide. The shorter redhead bent down and opened the man’s fly and quickly peeled away his jeans to reveal his massive hard-on, seeing such a large cock began to have an effect on Mary Jane as she felt her nipples hardened helped along by Norman’s actions. Her pussy also began to get moist and she couldn’t help but rub her thighs together, she watched as the short redhead sucked the man’s cock lewdly for a few minutes before backing away and allowing him to shove it inside the taller redhead who cried out in pleasure. At the exact moment the man began to thrust into the tall redhead Norman’s other hand pushed inside the slit of her dress and began to knead her pussy which quickly went from moist to gushing as she fell under the sway of the erotic stimulation, her eyes remained locked on the screen as the short redhead began to suck and lick around the man’s thrusting cock and the taller redheads soaked pussy. 

Without her consent her hips began to buck against Norman’s hand all but begging for more than just the light kneading he had been doing, she felt and heard him chuckle beside her and she turned to look at him only for him to descend and seal his lips against hers in a smothering kiss that quickly became heated and strangely passionate. She felt his tongue invade her mouth and quickly begin duelling against hers, unable to help herself she moaned wantonly as her eyes managed to lock back onto the screen just in time to see the short redhead was now feeding her naked breasts to the taller redhead even as the man continued to pound inside her with such speed Mary Jane had to wonder if it hurt her. Just when she thought air was becoming a problem Norman broke the kiss leaving a thin trail of spit connecting their mouths; she moved her gaze to him and stared at him with hooded eyes. Norman reached out and turned her head back to the screen and resumed his place holding her, his hand remained kneading her pussy but now he had slowed it down to ensure the pleasure did not overwhelm her. On the screen the man pulled his rock hard cock out of the tall redhead and watched as she dropped to her knees all but drooling, the short redhead groped her breasts from behind even as the man jerked himself until he erupted and shot waves of cum over her breasts watching as the short redhead began to spread his cum all over her breasts even as one hand slipped underneath her and entered her pussy. 

Mary Jane could feel her breath become labed as she watched the short redhead bring the taller redhead to a screaming orgasm just for the man to grab the short redhead by the hair and guide her to his cock, she quickly took the still hard cock into her mouth and began to give him a blow job. 

“Touch yourself MJ” Norman commanded softly in her ear and Mary Jane completely overcome by what she was seeing and feeling brought her hands up and began to knead her own breasts.

For the next few minutes as the short redhead on the screen began to deepthroat the man’s cock she kneaded her breasts in their satin prison as hard as she could, her nipples were now the most erect she had ever felt them. Norman suddenly grabbed one of her hands and then guided it down to the slit in her dress and then guided it to her soaked panty covered pussy, the satin panties were completely drenched as her hand began to knead her pussy as Norman guided her fingers to push and flow over her pussy lips. She began to moan again as her hips bucked against their joined hands, on the screen the short redhead had just brought he man off in a very explosive climax, instead of swallowing his cum she turned and began to heatedly kiss and swap her mouthful of cum with the taller redhead even as their hands reached for the others pussy and began to trust inside their pussy’s. She watched the man smirk as he watched the women each swallow a mouthful of cum before bringing each other off and falling over completely spent, that was the end of the movie and just as she was about to finally explode in a violent climax Norman pulled her hand away from her over excited pussy. 

“NNOOOOO” Mary Jane protested unable to stop herself from wanting and needing the release after what she had just witnessed and felt.

“Easy Mary Jane it is not time for you to explode just yet” Norman told her as he kissed softly. “This was just a nice warm up for the night ahead” he added as he gave her a second kiss which she found herself returning. “That’s right, go with your more primitive feelings, the need for pleasure” he whispered as he stood up and brought her along with him even though her legs felt very unsteady.

Mary Jane allowed herself to be guided out of the cinema room once Norman had shut it down; he led her to a large room that had a large stereo system at the front and a bar. He left her in the middle of the floor as he went to the bar and poured them something to drink before moving to the stereo and programming a set of songs for it to play, smiling he walked back to her and handed her the glass of wine which she eagerly accepted. Drinking deeply she coughed slightly as she wine hit her, downing the rest she threw the glass away making Norman chuckle as he did the same once he had finished his own glass. Suddenly she was in is arms as the music began to play a slow melody; soon he was guiding her around the room as if they were on a simple date. Suddenly her breath escaped her as Norman’s hand suddenly reached through the slit of her dress and began to play with her panty covered core again, it was so very hard dancing whilst he was playing with her but she just barely managed to keep moving as that was what Norman wanted. The heat and pleasure she had just begun to shed came straight back like a roaring ocean, unable to help herself she leaned her head down and began to nibble at Norman’s neck. 

‘Oh god what am I doing?’ Mary Jane demanded of herself as she began to now trail kisses up and down Norman’s neck. ‘What is happening to me that I am willingly doing this?’ she continued to question herself but no answers came. 

She suddenly felt Norman’s fingers slip past the satin panties she wore and actually enter her pussy making her groan loudly and buck her hips, her eyes closed as her pleasure spiked pooling in her belly. Slowly Norman once again began to thrust his fingers inside as her core began to soak itself once more, she watched through half lidded eyes as Norman used his free hand to push part of her low cut dress down revealing her full bra covered breast. It was then she realised they had stopped moving and was just watching Norman play her body like a violin, his mouth suddenly attached itself to her breast and quickly wetted her bra which he hadn’t pushed out of the way. His suckling and biting of her breast and nipple quickly helped stoke her building pleasure; her hands automatically wrapped around his head and held him to her as she began to hump against his fingers as all sense of reality seemed to fall away. As Norman sucked and bit on Mary Jane’s succulent breast he could not help but smirk internally as she responded to him so easily, her humping against his fingers was growing faster and the moans coming out of her mouth was music to his ears. He switched to the other breast once he pushed the dress down again failed to remove the satin bra, he wanted her to feel the sensations of the wet fabric against her skin as it would add to the sensual pleasure assaulting her body. He was tempted to give into the desire to bring her off but decided to hold off a bit longer, thus with regret he let go of her breast and removed his hand from her pussy and stepped away from her. 

“NOOOOO” Mary Jane protested again as she almost lost her footing and swayed. “Why are you torturing me?” she demanded almost desperately. 

“Because MJ I want you to unravel completely before I make you explode” Norman answered charmingly before he leaned down and kissed her which she responded to still under the effects of what he had done to her so far. 

He took her by the arm and led her through the house to another dark room which when he turned the light revealed it was a small room with a simple sofa and TV and DVD in it, closing her eyes she suddenly readied herself to see another porno movie. He led her to the sofa and sat her down, he put something in the DVD and then sat down beside before kissing her slowly on the mouth before released her and pressed play. The screen lit up and to Mary Jane’s surprise Felicia Hardy appeared on the screen in black latex outfit that very much resembled that of the super thief’s known as the Black Cat, the suit barely constrained her huge chest which was slightly larger than her own D-cups more than likely an F-cup. 

“Oh god you seduced Felicia?” she gasped aloud making Norman laugh at her expression of surprise. 

Felicia Hardy was a friend who did the occasional modelling contract with her, been rich meant the woman didn’t really need to do the shoots she had but she liked to be looked at or liked the idea of men and women looking at her body. Peter got along with her as well, in fact she had once worried that Felicia might be interested in Peter but her friend had just laughed at her and told her she had nothing to worry about. She had an interest in someone Mary Jane had never met, but would never go into detail about the person. 

“I did last year actually; you see I am sure you’ve noticed that her outfit resembles that of the thief known to the world as the Black Cat yes?” Norman responded. She nodded to his question. “What you don’t know is that Felicia truly is the Black Cat, she is a master thief as was her Father before her” he informed her much to her shock. “I caught her breaking into my officer last year and managed to use a stun gun to knock her out, once I realised who she was well I couldn’t help offer her a deal in exchange for not only giving her what she had come for but also keeping my silence about her secret identity. “She gave in of course wouldn’t do for the rich princess to be exposed as a thief, it seems to run in the family as her Father was one as well she admitted once she got past the beginning faze of our deal” he added.

Mary Jane was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her friend had a secret identity and that is what that of the Black Cat, my god how could she have been so blind not to see it? She wondered. Her attention was suddenly riveted to the TV as Norman appeared on the screen smiling at Felicia who appeared very flushed as he reached out and took hold of the zipper of her suit and then yanked it down spilling her huge breasts out of the constraining latex outfit. She was not wearing a bra and thus Mary Jane was given a full eye view of just how magnificent her breasts were, she felt a strange feeling begin to assault her as she stared at the two orbs on the screen. Flashes of the two red headed women’s breasts as well as Sarah Williams breasts appeared in her head, she didn’t understand why she couldn’t shake the images from her mind. Felicia began to play with her breasts after Norman commanded her to do it, soon her friend was moaning and whimpering as she stimulated herself. Without been fully conscious of it her hands reached up and began to knead her own breasts, her nipples were still hard nubs from earlier and thus she moaned as she made contact with her and began to twist them using the wet satin to her advantage by adding to the situation she felt. Norman turned his head and smiled as he watched Mary Jane again fall to her base instincts as she was exposed to more erotic viewing, he put his arm around her and pulled her up against his side without her even stopping her self-stimulation. 

On the screen Felicia was now submitting to Norman’s hand inside her latex suit and more than likely inside her pussy, however Felicia did not stop her own actions and continued to maul her own breasts. The images assaulted Mary Jane’s mind and she began to grit her legs together to try and add some stimulation to her pussy which was once again soaking through her satin panties. The hand Norman had around her soon reached down and plunged through her dress and bra and took her naked breast into his hand and began to knead it himself even as he kissed her as hard as he could. Their tongues meshed together even as Mary Jane used her now free hand to reach down and slip past her dress and panties and plunge into her core. She groaned as their kiss deepened and the pleasure built to a boiling point once more, finally Norman broke the kiss and she turned back to the screen to find Felicia was now on all fours naked and been fucked hard from behind by Norman as he groped her breasts which swayed wildly underneath her. 

“Soon that will be you I am pounding into so hard” Norman whispered into her ears making her eyes widen in both alarm and want. “You will kneel before me and give me complete access to your pussy” he continued as his hand reached down and grabbed hers and pulled it from her pussy just seconds before she could bring herself off causing her more frustration than she had ever felt in her life. 

Three times she had come close to an explosive orgasm tonight and three times now she had been denied, she couldn’t take anymore she had to cum she had too. Getting up she glared down at Norman who simply smiled at her even as she reached behind and unzipped her dress and pushed it off her leaving her in a set of soaked bra and panties, she dropped to her knees and reached for his fly. Norman caught her hands making her look at him and glare all the more, the screen and what it showed totally forgotten. 

“Do you want something of me MJ?” he inquired teasingly making her want to cry. 

“Yes I want to cum so badly I feel like I am going to explode” Mary Jane admitted angrily. “I’ll give you the best blow job you’ve ever had if you let me cum” she offered. 

Norman wanted to laugh at how easily Mary Jane had been brought under the seductive spell he had used on every woman he had made a deal with; here she was freely offering to give him a blow job without him even asking. He had pushed her tonight bringing her so close to an orgasm and then denying her the release just to see what she would do and now here was the result, smirking her released her hands and leaned back switching off the TV and DVD. 

“Deal MJ but I want to feel your very best work” Norman responded finally even as Mary Jane unzipped his fly and hesitantly reached in for his cock surprised to find he had nothing on under his trousers. “I also want you to use your breasts at some point but do not remove the bra” he ordered to which she nodded as she brought his large cock out.   
Mary Jane breathed deeply as she gazed at the ridged and hard cock she had now held in her hands, she then she leaned down and engulfed it in her mouth. It took her a few seconds to get used to the size as he was bigger than Peter much bigger, once she had gotten used to it began to bob her head up and down the entire length somehow managing to actually deepthroat his cock. She ran her wet tongue up and down his length and used it to lather his head; slowly her hands began to rub him as well following her path up and down his cock. Norman groaned loudly as his felt his cock become engulfed by Mary Jane’s hot mouth, her work with her tongue added to his pleasure but once her hands joined in rubbing his cock and balls began to really feel intense pleasure. He dropped a hand into her long red hair and began to slowly pull on it, he felt her withdraw her mouth for a few seconds and watched she stared at him before letting some of her spit drop from her mouth onto his head and using her hands to lather it up even more before engulfing his cock once more. She speeded up her pace bobbing faster making the pleasure build, his hold in her hair got tighter but she did not stop. Groaning he pulled on her hair harder making her hiss in pain but she did not slow her pace, suddenly she pulled away again and sat up on her knees and trapped his cock between her soft breasts still encased in wet satin and began to use them to continue to pleasure him. 

The feeling of having his cock between her impressive cleavage was beyond description, he felt the build reach hit apex and a few minutes later he groaned loudly as he climaxed harder than he ever had shooting jets of cum all over Mary Jane’s breasts. Once he stopped he watched as Mary Jane collapsed onto the floor clearly tired but still without her own climax, smirking he reached underneath the sofa and pulled out a long dildo and switched it on and leaning down pulled Mary Jane’s panties aside and shoved it inside her pussy. Mary Jane cried out as she felt the intrusion but quickly became overwhelmed as the dildo did its work and stimulated her already heated core, overcome she began kneading her breasts again smearing Norman’s cum as she did and bucking her hips upwards as the pleasure peaked and finally she exploded in orgasmic release crying out as she did. Finally the orgasm faded and she all but faded out as Norman knelt next to her pulling the soaked dildo out of her overworked pussy smirking all the while. Reaching under her he picked up the sleepy redhead and carried her upstairs and took her to his bathroom, he laid her down on a folding chair and then quickly ran her a hot both. 

Mary Jane came back to herself as the bath was just been readied for her, blinking wearily she took note of where she was and what state she was in. She closed her eyes and blocked out any feelings of guilt that tried to rise at her actions this night, she’d done what she had to for Peter she told herself. Looking down she noted her cum stained breasts as well as the fact some of Norman’s cum had landed on her satin bra, shaking her head she looked so very debauched. 

“The bath is ready for you MJ, I will leave you to bathe now and clean up” Norman told her. “A fresh nightgown will be waiting for you when you’re done” he added before leaving her alone. 

Slowly standing up on unsteady legs she unhooked her bra freeing her breasts which still felt very sensitive after the night she’d had, the felt pulled her panties off noting how soaked they were before moving to the bath and stepping in. The water was hot and soothing as she sat down and emerged herself, closing her eyes she relaxed and tried to forget just how much she had enjoyed the pleasure she had felt at Norman’s hands. She also tried to forget how she had fixated on Felicia and the other women’s breasts she had seen since this deal began, god she had felt so strange as she watched Felicia maul her own breasts. 

‘What is happening to me?’ she asked herself once more.

In his bedroom Norman smiled to himself after putting the nightgown out he intended Mary Jane to wear for the night, so far everything had been going well for him in his plans to seduce and twist Mary Jane to his ways but he knew for the next day or two he needed to back off thus he intended to give her time away from him somewhat. This would leave her free to think over the last two days she had spent with him; fantasy and reality would begin to merge in her mind as he had seen before thus when they came together again he would up his seduction and push Mary Jane’s limits. Ten minutes later Mary Jane finally exited the bathroom looking refreshed, her now wet red hair trailed down her back. The peach coloured nightgown he had given was all the way down to her knees with a slit in the middle, she looked so very sexy in it. Norman stood and moved to his own cabinet and quickly removed his clothes and changes into his night clothes, he ignored the way Mary Jane watched him as he changed. Once he was ready he got into the bed and seconds later Mary Jane joined him, he pulled her to him as the lights went out and he made sure to pull up against his chest as they both fell asleep.


	4. chapter 4

+TD+

(New York General Hospital)

Mary Jane stared at her fiancé still unconscious body although the doctor had told her he had begun to show signs of coming close to waking up, that was encouraging new for her to hear but her mind was still playing how things had played out when she had woken up from the night before. Norman had made no move on her body as he had the morning before, he had calmly greeted her a slow kiss before getting up and getting ready for the day. This had confused her greatly and even more had the revelation he intended to give her two days to herself, she would not need go to the Mansion or see Norman at all and more the point would not need to give him her body. She didn’t understand why he was giving her some space to breath, to really think about things. Rubbing her forehead she wondered if this was another ploy on Norman’s part, something to aide him in his attempts to make her a real mistress like he had the other women he had shown her and talked about. That was what he wanted she knew to make her want to actually be his mistress in reality and not only as part of a deal, he wanted to break her will until she was all but begging for him to take her. That was what he had done to the other women from the way he talked; he had broken them down until they enjoyed him fucking them. She was adamant that would not happen to her, she planned to stay loyal to Peter where it mattered her heart; this deal she was a part of was only to ensure Peter recovered from his server injuries. It was the only way Peter would fully recover to make it up the isle to marry her, she had no intention of actually enjoying fucking Norman Osborn. Of course it was at this point that a small part of her reminded her that so far she had indeed enjoyed what Norman had done to her body, as much as she had tried to resist the pleasure it had overcome her. 

Shaking her head she wondered just how far the deal would take her if she let it control her, she had to be stronger had to be more resolute in trying to stop Norman pushing her over the edge. Leaning her head in her hands she tried to stop thinking about the deal and Norman, tried to focus on Peter and the future they would have together. The sudden opening of the door all but startled her and she turned to find Kaine standing in the doorway looking unsure of himself, she tried to smile but knew it probably looked forced. She finally managed to clear her mind of the deal and focused on acting normally in front of her future brother in law, she had to ensure Kaine never found out about her deal with Norman. 

“How is he?” Kaine asked as he moved inside and sat down beside her. 

“The doctor said he might wake up soon, he’s been improving steadily so it might be any day now” Mary Jane answered. “But they are worried just how much damage he might have sustained for the coma so when he does begin to wake up they will try and bring him out of it slowly” she explained. 

“No surprise really as sometimes people who undergo coma’s can suffer brain damage depending on the length of the coma” Kaine told her. “Luckily Peter has only been under for two days MJ, three tops” he pointed out. “So any damage if there is any will be minimal” he assured her. 

“I hope so Kaine I really do” Mary Jane responded horrified at the idea of her fiancé been brain damaged. “One of Peter’s greatest strengths is his mind, if he lost that I don’t know how he would cope” she said with a shake of her head. 

“Easy MJ I am certain he will be fine once he wakes up” Kaine told her as the door opened and Doctor Thompson entered. 

“Ah Miss Watson good to see you again and you Mr. Parker” he said in greeting before checking his ever present clipboard full of notes. “Well you will be pleased to hear we think Peter will wake up in a day or two at most which is sooner than we originally thought, the monitors we have attached are all picking up increased heart rate and brain waves” he informed them. “It is an encouraging sign, once he is wake we can begin a treatment to deal with the great deal of pain he will be in and slowly begin correcting the damage he sustained” he told them.

“Will he have to undergo any more surgeries?” Mary Jane inquired pleased to hear Peter maybe awake in a day or two as she longed to hear 

“Yes unfortunately he has quite a few in his future especially on his legs but considering how he is already growing stronger after such a serious injury I am confident he will   
endure them” Doctor Thompson answered. 

“Is there anything else we have to know Doctor?” Kaine inquired. 

“Not at this point but I will keep you both informed if there is any change” Doctor Thompson replied. “Now I suggest you both go home and try and relax, visiting hours are almost up and there is nothing else you can do” he suggested. “Believe me I have many people ware themselves out waiting whilst someone they love lays unconscious, rest if the best policy I can prescribe for you” he told them.

Both Mary Jane and Kaine nodded and slowly got up and headed for the door as Doctor Thompson checked Peter’s monitors and made some notes on his clipboard, Mary Jane cast one last look at Peter before leaving the room and following Kaine to the exit. After saying goodbye Mary Jane departed and headed for her apartment, Kaine watched her go for a few seconds before he found an ally to duck into and change into his costume and climb up onto the top of the hospital before jumping off and swinging away.

+TD+

(Japan)

Harry rubbed his face as he got off the phone with his Father after his first meeting with the Sato Mackuma the head of the Japanese division of Oscorp, the meeting in Harry’s view had come well as Sato had been eager to show off some of the more important inventions his division had come up with. Two showed real promise of been affective of protecting their various holdings, his Father had seemed impressed by the report he had gotten from Vincent before his own call. He wasn’t angry though that he was been checked up on as he knew his Father would just wanted to keep an eye on things, make sure he had not made a mistake on sending him here. 

“So any news on Peter?” he finally asked once their business discussion was concluded. 

“Mary Jane said he may awake soon when I last saw her, which is an encouraging sign is given the nature of his injuries” Norman informed him. “Hopefully by the time you return he will be awake and beginning his recovery” he added easily.

“I hope he will be as well Father, how was Mary Jane when you saw her?” Harry inquired worried for his friend. 

“Coping as well as she can under the circumstances but she is strong willed so I am confident she will endure during this trying period and we will do all we can to help her I assure you Harry” Norman answered smirking because he had a very different definition of helping Mary Jane through her trying times. 

“Of course we will Father, I will call her later after a good rest” Harry agreed. “I will call you tomorrow with an update Father on these projects Sato seems to think will be best to help us” he told him. 

“Good I will await your call, goodbye Harry” Norman said in response before hanging up.

Harry stared at the phone a little surprised at the abrupt hang up but then shrugged as his Father was not one for simple small talk, putting the phone down he leaned back in her chair and hoped the next meeting went as good as the first. 

+TD+

(Oscorp)

Norman sat back in his own chair and smiled pleased to see Harry show some real conclusion effort, the first meeting according to Vincent had gone very well with Harry put up a very professional front when meeting Sato. In fact Sato had been impressed by his son’s behaviour, that made his choice to send Harry to Japan all the better. Turning so he could see over the cityscape through his window he smiled as he realised night was now falling, soon Mary Jane would receive his package and the fun would start although he would not be there to see it but he knew it would continue her decent into his hands. Granted he would know if she had complied or not as he intended to question her on the next two nights when they met up again, just because he had said he would not call her to him for two days did not mean he would not do anything at all. 

+TD+

(Peter and Mary Jane’s Residence)

Mary Jane stared at the package that had arrived only minutes ago with some trepidation because she knew deep in her soul that it was from Norman, she should have known he would have something planned even if they were not to see each other for two days. It was so obvious he would have a plan to continue this deal, closing her eyes for a few seconds she then opened them as she opened the package. Inside was a flimsy silk nightie, a rather long electric vibrator which had to her shock an extension to plug into her arse. This detail made her flush red as she had never taken anything in her arse not even Peter had touched her there; however as part of her deal with Norman she had agreed nothing was off limits. There were also three DVDs in the box but no covers just numbers; she began to breathe deeply as she imagined what was on them. 

‘This couldn’t be happening; I can’t be getting aroused thinking about such things’ she desperately told herself. ‘It’s only been three to four days and yet I am already thinking things I shouldn’t’ she added wondering if all the women Norman had made deals with had fallen under his influence so easily. 

She noted there was three half sized bottles of white liquid as well and she knew instantly the white substance was Norman’s cum, finally the last item was a letter. She picked it up and read it, she was instructed to watch the first DVD tonight dressed in the nightie and she was to use the vibrator fully to bring herself off, she was also to drink the first bottle of cum directly. In the morning she was to watch the second DVD and drink the second bottle and then that night she was to watch the third and drink the last bottle, each time she had to use the vibrator to bring herself off. Norman also stated he would be quizzing her on the DVD’s to ensure she had watched them, he would also inquire about how his cum had tasted. Part of her felt sick at what he expected her to do in the next two days, however she couldn’t deny a small growing part of her was excited by it as well. 

Standing up she headed for her bedroom with the package and set it on her night table before stripping off all her clothes without preamble, taking a few seconds to star at herself in her mirror she couldn’t help imagine Norman behind her touching her all over just as he had on her first night of the deal. She recalled how he had mauled her breasts and made her boil from the inside, remembered talking about his fantasy of fucking her in a wedding dress and even of taking her on her very real wedding day once Peter was healed, she felt her pussy moisten at the very thought. Moving back to the box she picked up the nightie and was unsurprised it was again made of silk only this time it was the thinnest and softest silk she had ever felt, putting it on she immediately felt her nipples harden and her skin tingle. She slipped the DVD labelled number 1 into the DVD player she and Peter had in their bedroom and turned on the TV, taking a deep breath before she hit play as she wondering what kind of DVD this was. She grabbed one of the bottles of cum and the vibrator turned the bedroom lights off and then climbed into bed, the screen soon lit up revealing Felicia Hardy once more in her Black Cat outfit. At first Mary Jane concluded he had sent her this to show her the complete one she had started to watch the night before, but her opinion quickly changed when she noted a young long haired red headed woman walk up to Felicia and quickly grabbed her by her hair and yanked her forwards and kissed her hard. Felicia just seemed to melt into the other woman as she dominated her by kissing her alone, finally after five or more minutes the kiss finally ended and Felicia dropped to her knees taking in deep breaths. That was when Norman appeared on the screen naked making Mary gasp she took note of how hard his cock was, finally realising she had forgotten something she picked up the vibrator and turned it on and hesitated only a second before plunging it into her pussy. She groaned as her arousal went haywire, taking deep breaths she lined up the anal attachment and then froze as she contemplated what she was about to do on Norman’s command. 

Just then on the screen the red head guided Felicia into taking Norman’s cock into her mouth and began to deep throat him at a rather fast pace, she watched as the woman moved behind her friend and unzipped her PVC outfit so her huge breasts fell out which she then took into her hands and began to grope them hard making sure to pinch her nipples every few seconds. Finally knowing she had no choice she slowly guided the anal attachment into her own anus, at first there was nothing but pain only offset by the pleasure she felt from her pussy but after a few minutes a strange burning pleasure began to emanate from her arse. She began to buck her hips at the combined sensations now assaulting her, on the screen Norman had ripped open the white blouse the red head was wearing showing she wore no bra underneath. Her breasts were medium sized and he quickly seized them with his mouth, mauling both making sure to nip at her nipples making her moan loudly even as Felicia continued to deep throat him. Mary Jane began to pant as the pleasure she was feeling built within her, she had never felt anything like this before. She stared at the TV as Felicia pulled away from Norman’s cock and then used her breasts to engulf and began to titty fuck Norman, the red head was now bent over so her skirt rode right up showing she also wore no panties and allowed Norman to thrust his fingers into her. For the next ten minutes they remained that way and then suddenly all three cried out as they each climaxed, Mary Jane watched as Norman spurted ropes of cum all over Felicia’s breasts and face whilst his own hand was drenched in the red head’s juices. 

She watched as Norman licked the woman’s juices of his hand even as the red hand climbed on top of Felicia and began to make out with her, seconds later she climbed onto Felicia’s head and began to grate against her mouth. It took her a few seconds to notice that Felicia was now hungrily attacking the red head’s pussy with her tongue and mouth, Norman pulled the red of Felicia’s costume off and quickly shoved his still hard cock inside her pussy and began to fuck her hard. Mary Jane blinked as the pleasure mounted more and more, unable to help herself she began to knead her own breasts loving how the thin silk made her nipples feel. The red head began to pant as Felicia shoved her whole tongue inside her pussy and used her hands to pinch and pull at her hardened nipples, Norman continued to pound into Felicia’s pussy. It was then the red head bent herself backwards so she could share a passionate kiss with Norman, minutes later the red head shuddered and cried out before falling off Felicia who clearly had the woman’s juices smeared all over her face. Norman brought Felicia’s legs up around him and increased his pace making Felicia moan and beg for more, finally Mary Jane watched as Felicia screamed as she was brought to a second explosive orgasm followed closely by Norman reaching his climax and shooting his cum into her womb. That was the moment Mary Jane’s own pussy exploded making her see stars as she jerked about at the power of her orgasm, knowing what she had to do she uncorked the bottle and downed it in two gulps grimacing slightly at the taste. Once she had drunk the entire bottle she threw it on the floor and slowly and carefully pulled the vibrator out of her very sensitive arse and pussy, panting she switched the thing off. Her body she noted was soaked in sweat and her pussy completely drenched from its release, she looked back to the TV and noted both Felicia and the red head were now sharing Norman’s cock with hungry looks in their eyes. 

Mary Jane found herself plunging her fingers into her still sensitive pussy and began a quick trusting pace, groping her left breast as she went she watched as Felicia and the red head hungrily slurped and sucked Norman’s cock in turn as he tugged on their hair every now and then and she found herself wishing somewhat she was the red head in the movie. Every now and then red head would pull Felicia’s mouth to hers and kiss her swapping spit as they did, Mary Jane groaned as her pleasure built up again as she watched Norman smirk as he came inside Felicia’s mouth but she took careful note that Felicia did not swallow the load Norman had just given her. Once Norman was finished Felicia pulled away from his cock which amazingly remained hard and kissed the red head, Mary Jane plunged her fingers into her pussy in an almost desperate frenzy as she watched the two women swap the cum several times before each swallowed their respective loads. Norman pushed both women to the floor and plunge two vibrators into each of their pussy; Mary Jane did not fail to notice both vibrators had anal attachments. For the next several minutes Felicia and the red head withered on the floor groping their breasts and nipples, Norman stood above them jerking his cock madly and Mary Jane could not pull her gaze from the sight as she removed her fingers and plunged the vibrator back into her pussy. She howled as her pleasure exploded within her causing her to buck wildly on the bed and arch her back as she orgasmed with such force that it almost knocked her out, on the screen she dazedly watched as Norman climaxed and sent jets of cum spewing onto Felicia and the red head’s bodies as they suddenly arched upwards and orgasmed with such force Mary Jane could see jets of their juices spewing out of their pussy’s even with them been filled with a vibrator. Both women passed out as Norman smirked at them and then walked off the screen, but the movie did not end there as finally both women came to a few minutes later and licked up the cum on each other’s bodies before the DVD ended and the screen faded to black. 

Mary Jane gasped as she pulled the vibrator out of her even more sensitive pussy and let it drop onto the bed, breathing hard she tried to recover from her second far more epic orgasm. Gasping she tried to reorganise her mind, try to reconcile how easily she had obeyed Norman’s commands even though he was not here to watch her. But then she reminded herself she had made a deal to do what Norman wanted no matter what it was, if she wanted Peter to recover she had to do this no matter what. Still even with that thought in her mind she was disturbed by how much she was enjoying the pleasure these encounters were bringing her, her sex life with Peter was satisfying to a point but she sometimes wished they had sex far more often and experimented with new things to spice things up. Her pussy was soaked and her body was covered with sweat making the silk nightie cling to her sensitive skin, her anus stung as she had never taken anything there before but she knew she had two more DVD’s to go and that she would have to use the Vibrator again each time. Slowly she got up and removed the DVD and turned the TV off. She moved the Vibrator and quickly stripped the sheets from her bed and changed them before heading to the bathroom, striping off the silk nightie she climbed into the shower and turned it on. She sighed as the hot water soaked her body removing the sweat and spent juices from her pussy, slowly she calmed down. Softly she rubbed her pussy and arse and gasp as she felt a tingle from each, turning the shower off she dried off and put the nightie back on before washing off the vibrator in the sink and re-entering her bedroom and putting it back in the box for tomorrow then got into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

+TD+

(New York)

Spiderman growled as he slammed his fist into the Goblin’s face again and again stunning his long-time rival, this fight had gone back and forth for an hour and so far neither he nor the Goblin had managed to come out on top. What was worse was the fact the Goblin did not seem intent on doing much except flying around until he showed up, more than likely he was intent on getting his revenge for foiling his attempt at robbing Oscorp. Finally the Goblin broke loose and head-butted him forcing him backwards, he attempted to follow it up with a round house kick but he easily dodged it. Jumping upwards he stuck to a nearby radio tower as the Goblin pulled out one of his pumpkin bombs and threw it at him. Instead of dodging it he used his webbing to redirect the bomb away from the building where it exploded harmlessly in the air, he jumped at the Goblin but he used his glider’s thrusters to avoid his attack. 

“Curse you Spiderman, why must you always get in my way?” the Goblin spat as he threw another bomb which he batted away with his arm so it exploded once more where it could do no real damage. 

“Just seems to be a part of my destiny Goby you know” Spiderman shot back as he launched himself at the Goblin as he moved to throw another bomb and slammed into him knocking him off the glider and onto a nearby rooftop. 

They exchanged multiple blows as they each fought for dominance but again neither could gain a true upper hand, Spiderman just barely dodged a second head-butt and countered with a fist which knocked the Goblin to the edge of the roof. The Goblin wanted to rage as he felt the effects of his formula begin to wain and knew he would have to retreat before it wore off, cursing under his breath he removed three of his pumpkin bombs and threw them at his enemy forcing him to jump away from the blast allowing him to summon his glider by remote control so he could jump back on and fly away.

“I’ll be back Spiderman and then you will pay for your constant meddling” he shouted as he sped away. 

“Damn it” Spiderman cursed as he watched his long-time foe vanish into the night sky. He had taken too long to rebalance himself after the multiple bomb explosions. “Next time Goby, you will pay for what you did to my Brother” he swore before he turned and swung away heading back to his apartment. 

+TD+

(Osborn Mansion)

Norman smiled as Felicia Hardy also known as the thief the Black Cat entered his bedroom in a simple white dress, he indicated for her to sit as he poured them two glasses of wine and quickly gave her it. One thing he was glad of was that his deal with Felicia was still ongoing due to the fact he knew who she was and how she spent most nights, plus like many of the women before her Felicia had become slightly addicted to the constant pleasure he could bring her. He had enjoyed many nights with the woman, although their last meeting had not been for at least two maybe three months. 

“Good to see you Felicia, how have you been?” he inquired as he sat beside her on the small sofa squeezed into one of the corners of his rather large bedroom. 

“Good actually” Felicia responded before she drank from her glass. “Been busy filling in for my Mother and of course I’ve had some fun nights out as well” she added with a smirk which Norman returned as he drank from his own glass. “So why the call Norman, getting lonely again, or is it simple than you wish to dominate my body again?” she inquired her breath hitching as she finished her sentenced as she knew just how well Norman could dominate her and make her beg for more. The things he had gotten her to do were once things she could never see herself doing but now would do gladly if he asked, from anal sex to threesomes with another woman even more than one woman. Anything went as the deal they had struck stated, her body had grown accustomed to the constant pleasure he had given her and even sometimes a bit of pain mixed in. Already her pussy was slightly wet, she knew whatever the reason he had called her here it would end with her naked on the bed getting the best fucking ever. 

“Oh it is not just so I can have your body again Felicia oh no this time you are going to help me break in my newest conquest” Norman informed her as he finished off his glass of wine. “This one is special to me as I have known her for a long time and desired her for half that time since she became a true adult, what’s more she just happens to be a friend of yours” he told her quickly sparking Felicia’s curiosity. 

“Who?” she inquired downing the rest of her glass before leaning forward making the top part of her dress lower to reveal a very generous view of her cleavage. 

“Mary Jane Watson” Norman said simply. 

“Oh my god” Felicia said in complete shock that Mary Jane had made a deal with Norman. 

Her friend had always seemed so content with Peter and thus she could never imagine what it would take for her to make a deal with Norman that would give him complete access to her body, leaning back she stared at him as he simply smirked at her. “How in the world did you get her to make a deal, she loves Peter I know she does?” she demanded to know. 

“Oh she does indeed love Peter and that very love is what led her to make a deal with me, sadly Peter was badly injured during a fight between Spiderman and the Goblin at Oscorp” Norman informed her turning slightly grim. “I lost five good employee’s during the attack and several more were badly injured but Peter took the worst of it and is currently in a coma, even when he wakes up it will take almost a full year to heal and recover and to do that they need money to pay for his medical bills which they do not have” he explained. 

“Thus you offered to pay for everything needed to get Peter back on his feet and fully recovered if she turned over her body to you as your mistress” Felicia guessed to which Norman nodded. 

“Before you ask I do actually care about Peter hence my rather grim look when I told you what happened, the fact that five of my employee’s died as well makes my stomach turn but even given that I could not pass up the one opportunity to get the one thing I have dreamed about for so long” Norman told her. “Mary Jane is now mine and whilst I have not taken her I have started her education, as you know I love a slow sensual seduction” he said pushing away the darker memories of what led to his gaining Mary Jane. 

“Oh god” Felicia was stunned to hear Peter was in a coma and would spend the next year slowly recovering what she knew had to be terrible injuries. 

Mary Jane had to be going out of her mind with worry and she was not surprised she would make a deal with Norman to help Peter, it made perfect sense in her mind as there was only a few other ways to get the money needed for such expensive medical care and Mary Jane would never stupe to such levels unless it was a last resort. She would have to go and see her friend tomorrow and check up on her and on Peter, who she also considered a friend. She now had a good idea what Norman wanted of her, and the thing was she would not refuse either because she had fantasied more than once of having complete access to Mary Jane’s amazing body especially wanting to indulge in playing with her magnificent breasts. She’d taken part of multiple threesomes with some very beautiful women during her deal with Norman and she’d gained a very heated interest in sex with other women, and Mary Jane was beyond beautiful and her body was well on par with her own. The idea of finally having a chance to explore the red head’s body turned her on; she shifted a little on the sofa as her panties got a little wet.

“I am currently doing all I can to secure Oscorp and protect my employee’s from any further harm, Harry is in Japan looking for defensive technologies we can use to keep the Goblin from making another attack” Norman explained. “Of course having him in Japan also keeps him away from Mary Jane thus he will not notice the changes in her behaviour or her reason for coming to the Mansion so often, Peter will recover and more than likely by this time next year he and Mary Jane will be happily married as they planned” he mused. 

“You want me to have a threesome with you and Mary Jane, don’t you?” Felicia asked as she got her thoughts straightened out. 

“Yes I do, I’ve already used two of your tapes to break though and tease Mary Jane and I must say she responded far better than I ever imagined she would” Norman answered as he slipped a hand over her shoulders. 

Felicia blinked a few times as she heard Norman’s response and the fact that Mary Jane knew she had made a deal and submitted to Norman’s whims, had seen her naked and engaged in multiple sexual states. The idea that Mary Jane had responded positively to the images on those tapes surprised and excited her, clearly Mary Jane was already opening her mind to new possibilities which was something Norman excelled at getting women to do. 

“Are you opposed to the idea my dear?” Norman inquired having already detected the darkening of Felicia’s eyes when he had agreed to why he had called her here. 

He knew already that she was interested but he wanted her to admit it to him, he noted how she shifted again in her seat and he suspected the whole conversation had begun to affect her. 

“Not at all, if I am honest I’ve fantasized about her body quite a few times” Felicia admitted. 

“Good at the moment I am prepping her for the big show, tonight and tomorrow she will be watching three DVD’s all to do with threesomes” Norman informed her. “One of them is a very good adult video, the other two are my own personal recordings” he added. “I will then arrange for her to come back to the Mansion and begin a slow seduction of her again, I will send you a text when to come into the room as you will already be in the Mansion and from there the true fun will begin as we take her together” he told her. 

“I take it you want me dressed a certain way?” Felicia inquired doing her best not to imagine what having sex with Mary Jane will be like. 

“I’ve discovered Mary Jane has a particular weakness for silk and satin thus make sure you have a silk or satin dress with a clear open slit up the front all the way to your pussy, also an ample view of your impressive cleavage” Norman instructed. “Underneath the opposite of whatever your dress is, thus if you wear a silk dress than a satin underwear set and vice versa if your wear a satin dress” he continued. “Also wear a good pair of stockings” he added almost as an afterthought. 

“I’ve always suspected Mary Jane had a thing about silk, she owns quite a lot of silk dresses and pairs of underwear” Felicia mused. “She also seems to prefer wearing silk during those photo shoots we’ve done together” she pointed out. “I will ensure I have a very daring and revealing silk dress for the night along with some silk stockings and underwear,   
I have enough time to have them specifically tailored for the night” she mused. 

“Excellent Felicia, this will also be the first time I record one of my meetings with Mary Jane” Norman informed her with a smirk as he imagined how wonderful Felicia would look on the night in question. “But I still won’t take her, that is reserved for another week or two, I am preparing something special for the occasion when I finally sample her pussy” he stated. 

“I bet you are Norman” Felicia responded shifting again as he pussy finally soaked itself as her imagination began to get the better of her showing her images of finally sampling   
Mary Jane’s body and just what Norman would come up with for when he was ready to finally fuck the red head. 

“You’re getting hot aren’t you my dear just thinking about her body?” Norman inquired as his hand dropped lower and began to knead her left breast making her moan and lean against him. “You want to suck her pussy until she is screaming your name?” he went on as his other hand quickly slipped under her dress and began to rub her soaked pussy. 

“Yesss” Felicia admitted moaning loudly as she quickly surrendered to Norman’s desires. 

“You want to play with her succulent breasts and nipples, you want to feast on them until they are red raw don’t you?” Norman continued as his fingers pulled her panties aside and plunged inside her. 

“Oh god I do” Felicia screamed as she felt Norman’s fingers quickly find a pace that set her body alight. 

Bucking her hips she moaned once more as Norman plundered her mouth, their tongues duelled hotly until the need to breathe made them pull apart. Norman’s quick command to stand was followed, standing on shaky legs she watched as Norman stood and quickly stripped the dress she was wearing from her body in one go. Her bra and panties quickly followed, she gasped as she felt his hand trail from her pussy up her body and over her excited nipples.

“On the bed Felicia and spread your legs wide for me” he commanded. 

Smirking she complied as she slinked her way over to the bed and slowly climbed onto it making sure to wiggle her arse at him before turning on her back and spreading her legs wide, Norman removed his pants and t-shirt and quickly joined her on the bed. Lining his cock up with her pussy he stared into the heated gaze of Felicia before plunging himself as deep as he could into her pussy making her cry out in pleasure, grasping her legs he began to plunge himself in and out at slowly increasing speed making her magnificent breasts bounce up and down. Leaning over he plucked one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could on it making Felicia whimper, releasing her legs he grasped her breasts and began to knead and grope them and switched his sucking from one nipple to the other. Felicia met his thrusts as best she could as the pleasure she felt built higher and higher, she moved her legs and locked them behind Norman’s chest so she had better ability to meet his hard thrusts. He moved up and plundered her mouth again before biting her neck so he left a love bite and quickly went back to suckling her breasts, he increased his speed before pulling out and ordered her to turn around which she slowly did mewling at the loss of contact. Once she was on her knees and her arse was in the air he grasped her cheeks and lined himself back up and plunged himself right back into her pussy. 

Felicia cried out as she felt instantly the pleasure burst through her body as Norman plunged right back into her overheated pussy, he quickly started a steady pace and grabbed her swaying breasts and again groped them as hard as he could tweaking her nipples every few seconds. She also felt a tug every now and then on her hair before just seconds away from bursting in climax he pulled her up by her hair so she ended up plunging herself onto his cock, from her new position he quickly plundered her mouth again before she screamed as her orgasm ripped right through her and made her see stars. Norman did not stop pounding into her even as he felt her juices soak his cock, he shoved her back onto her knees and removed his cock from her pussy and shoved it into her anal hole making her groan and bury her head into the bed as he shoved himself back and forth in her back hole. She shivered as the pleasure built again quickly and minutes later she felt Norman’s cock’s explode in her arse and fill it with his boiling seed, this made her orgasm a second time only far more powerfully and she slowly passed out as she felt Norman slowly remove himself from her sensitized arse. Norman collapsed next to her breathing heavily from the fast paced sex they had just engaged in, still he felt wonderful after plundering Felicia’s wonderful body again. As he waited for her to wake up he imagined just what pleasure he would feel at having Felicia and Mary Jane at the same time, oh it would be a wonderful night topped only when he finally allowed himself to fuck Mary Jane for all she was worth. He could feel his cock stirring again just imagining the scene he was well into planning for the occasion, sensing movement he turned to find Felicia had awakened and had curled up against him.

“That was fantastic and just what I needed” Felicia told him with an appreciative moan. “I have to know by the way, my curiosity is killing me how do you intend to finally fuck Mary Jane?” she inquired. “I know when it came to my first time fucking you, you had me dress up in my Black Cat outfit and pretend to rob you allowing you to capture and then fuck me long and hard for half a night” she pointed out. 

Norman chuckled as he recalled that wonderful night he finally gave into his desire to fuck Felicia, having her dress up as her alternate persona seemed obvious to him and so he had he stage a pretend break in at the Mansion where he caught her and quickly seduced and fucked her just like she said. Finally having her fully had been a truly beautiful moment, watching her huge breasts sway and bounce as he pounded into her had almost hypnotized him. 

“I have one truly particular fantasy where Mary Jane is concerned” Norman responded. “She will be wearing the most revealing and expensive wedding dress I can have created along with the silkiest stockings, bra and panties and then I will have a pretend wedding ceremony before I fuck her brains out” he informed her with a truly devious smile. “She will scream and moan all through our honeymoon” he swore. 

Felicia felt her pussy flood again at the images Norman’s words stirred in her mind; it was a truly perverted fantasy and fitted what she expected from Norman considering his ultimate fantasy with her was fucking her as her Black Cat persona. 

“I’ve already told Mary Jane my fantasy during our first true night of the deal, she found the idea hot very much unlike how I expected her to react” Norman admitted. “She has proved very receptive to everything I’ve had her do so far much to my surprise and enjoyment, whilst she may love Peter truly I believe their sex life leaves much to be desired” he mused. 

Felicia considered that but could not agree or disagree as she and Mary Jane had never really discussed their sex lives with each other; however from her own view of their relationship Mary Jane had seemed satisfied with her sex life with Peter. But then maybe she had only been satisfied because she had not known about how much she was missing.

“I can’t wait for our night together” Felicia muttered as she yawned and relaxed against Norman as he pulled the blankets over their naked bodies. “I think she is going to surprise us both by how she responds to what you plan considering what you’ve told me” she added before she closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. 

Norman watched her before nodding his head as he agreed with her assessment, Mary Jane had not once backed away from anything he had suggested and quickly given in to his desires even though that was part of their deal that she could not say no. But he would never truly force her to do something she did not want to, that was not the kind of man he was. Closing his eyes he drifted off slowly, the last image on his mind before sleep finally found him was Mary Jane in the sexiest most revealing silk wedding dress he could imagine.


	5. chapter 5

+TD+

(Peter and Mary Jane’s Residence)

Mary Jane awoke bleary eyed and it took her a few seconds to realise she was in her own bed and what she had done the night before, her anus was still slightly sore from the vibrator she had used and she knew it would be even worse after she used it again. Her nightie clung to her and she could feel her nipples were erect and sensitive making her think her dreams had been erotic in nature. Getting up she moved to the package and removed the DVD with the number two on it and quickly placed it in her DVD player and switched the TV on, she had to do this now as the letter from Norman had told her to. Picking up the vibrator and the second bottle of cum she moved back to her bed and climbed back in, taking a breath she wondered just what would be on this DVD. Pressing play she screen lit up to show two redheads dressed in short skirts with one wearing a boob top and the other a low cut see through blouse that exposed she was wearing a black bra. A man walked into the screen in just a pair of loose jogging pants, he had a hard six pack chest which glistened with sweat and Mary Jane realised this meant the DVD was a normal porn film and not one of Norman’s private collection of films of his previous conquests. 

The man grabbed both redheads by the hair and yanked their heads up so he could kiss them both long and hard, Mary Jane watched as the man made out with both women for a few minutes before releasing them. Stepping in front of the woman in the blouse she watched as he all but ripped it off her petite frame exposing her bra encased breasts which were somewhere between a heavy C or D cup, the bra quickly followed the blouse and the women’s breasts bounced free and she watched as the man quickly got to work sucking and groping her breasts. Slowly Mary Jane inserted the vibrator back inside her pussy and anus gasping slightly at the feeling it evoked, taking a deep breath she switched the vibrator on and began moaning as her body became heavily aroused and stimulated from both holes. On the screen Mary Jane took note of the fact the woman in the boob top had stripped off her skirt and was now kneeling before the man who continued to maul and suck the other redhead’s breasts. She pulled down the man’s jogging pants to reveal his erect cock which was huge making Mary Jane’s mouth water somewhat in surprise, gasping her hips began to jerk as the pleasure from the vibrator began to build. 

She watched all but spellbound as the boob top redhead took the entire length of the man’s cock into her mouth and quickly began to deep throat him, she could not help but be amazed at the skill the woman used in taking such a huge cock without hurting herself or having to pull away to take a breath once she had engulfed his cock. The man grunted as he felt the woman’s hot mouth and tongue go to work on him and every few minutes he thrusted himself slowly inside her mouth to increase the stimulation he was feeling. The woman on her knees didn’t even visibly wince stunning Mary Jane; he continued to maul the other redhead’s breasts sucking as hard as he could on her nipples, Mary Jane groaned loudly as her pussy and anus was stimulated beyond what she had felt before even after last night. Her hips thrusted upwards wildly as she watched the woman continue to deep throat the man before he pushed the other redhead to her knees and watched as she quickly removed the boob top from the second redhead without her having to let go of the man’s cock which she continued to suck, she then leaned down and quickly began to suck one of her breasts even as a hand slipped down and into the redheads pussy. 

This time the redhead reacted and pulled her mouth off the man’s cock and groaned loudly before grabbing the other redhead by the hair and pulling her off her breast so she could heatedly kiss her, the two women devoured each other’s mouths and tongues for the next few minutes whilst their hands slowly jerked the man’s cock and kept him hard. When they pulled away from each other Mary Jane could see the spit line that connected their lips before they both leaned forward and began to lick and suck the man’s cock in turn, the man grunted in clear pleasure using his hands in their hair to guide and control their movements. Finally after ten more minutes of this the man groaned loudly before spurt after spurt of cum erupted out of his cock, his cum coated the two redheads in the face and over their breasts making them sigh clearly loving the feeling. The man stepped away and just watched as the two redheads licked and swallowed up the cum on the other, this was the moment Mary Jane screamed herself as she finally orgasmed herself jerking wildly as the pleasure swept through her. After a few minutes she slowly and carefully pulled the vibrator out of her very sensitive pussy and anus and switched it off, the feeling from her anus was even more profound than her first use of the vibrator. She could barely imagine what she would feel from having real anal sex, slowly sitting up she grabbed the second bottle of Norman’s cum and quickly opened it and drunk its contents, this time the taste did not take her by surprise and she found herself actually enjoying the sensation. 

Sitting back she noted the DVD had ended and so she slowly got up careful not to jar her sensitive anus and again stripped off her bedding and put it in the wash, she would get some clean bedding later when she came back home. One she had showered and dressed in some casual Jeans and T-Shirt and a simple bra and panties set she had some breakfast and cup of coffee, leaning back into her sofa she began to contemplate what Norman had in mind for her next when she returned to the Mansion the next day. Considering the two DVDS she had watched already she had to admit she had an idea, but she wondered if she was right in her thought process as Norman had told her their deal would only be known to them both. Having a third person in the know would change that, still the evidence was strong she was right; she felt her pussy tingle at the idea of engaging in a threesome with Norman and another woman. She’d had only one encounter with another woman back in college that had only gone as far as kissing heatedly and some light groping, but she still recalled the rather soft feel of the woman’s body under her hands. That had been before she had started to date Peter seriously, leaning her head back she closed her eyes and waited until it was time to go visit Peter at the hospital. 

+TD+

(Oscorp)

Norman listened to his son as he described the effects of the projects he had witnessed since arriving in Japan, he was most interested in the magnetic shielding that would repel any metal type object as well weapons made of the same material. He was also interested in the special armour coating mixture that would enhance the stability and protection of a building, that would go a long way to ensuring there was not another repeat of the attack that had killed five of his employees and injured a dozen others including Peter. 

“Excellent work Harry, send all information and blueprints on the magnetic shielding and armour coating mixture to me by fax by tonight they sound most promising” he instructed once Harry had stopped speaking. “Also I want you to check into the inactive or rejected projects and see if any protects there might be salvageable or used in a project we currently have active” he continued. 

“Of course Father I understand, Mr. Mackuma has been very helpful so far” Harry responded. 

“Good, did you manage to get in touch with Mary Jane?” Norman inquired. 

“Damn it no I didn’t I have been so busy going through papers for the last day or two but I will, any news on Peter?” Harry answered. 

“Last I heard he is slowly reaching a point he may finally wake up but he is not there yet and whilst that is good news there is a slight chance he may have suffered damage to his brain but we are hopeful that is not the case” Norman informed him. 

“God MJ must be going out of her mind I’ll make it a point to call her later once I have finished talking to Mr. Mackuma about your request” Harry shot back with a sigh. 

“I am sure she will appreciate that Harry now I must go, I will speak to you tomorrow” Norman said thankful Harry had been so involved with his task he had forgotten to get in touch with Mary Jane as the last thing he wanted was for her to get cold feet due to someone making her feel guilty.

“Very well goodbye Father and I will talk to you tomorrow” Harry replied before hanging up the phone. 

Norman replaced his phone on its hook and then leaned back into his chair and smiling as it seemed that Harry had truly grown up in the last year, which was a good thing and gave him hope that when it was time for him to step down as chairman of Oscorp then Harry would succeed him. His mind quickly shunted sideways to the fun he would have tomorrow night when Mary Jane returned to the Mansion where he and Felicia would be waiting for her, how he could well imagine she would respond not only to him but to Felicia’s womanly charms as well. He would be sorely tempted to actually take her right in the middle of it just so Felicia could bare testament to it but that would be too quick and easy, he truly wanted to savour the moment when he finally sunk his cock into her tight warm pussy. And he also truly wanted to see her in the sexy wedding dress he was having made for her for the occasion; he could just about picture her in his mind’s eye. Yes the moment when he finally took her fully would be something to remember for years to come, on that night Mary Jane would fall fully into his grasp. The door to his office opening made him focus back on the present even though he would rather daydream of Mary Jane, he noted it was one of his lawyers Jacobs even as he leaned forward and waited for what he wanted to tell him. 

+TD+

(New York General Hospital)

Mary Jane took her place at Peter’s bedside and watched as he breathed aided by the machines he was hooked up to, he looked so peaceful and yet so frail too. She leaned back in her chair and prayed that he would wake up soon, during her last visit Doctor Thompson had told her he was almost at a stage where would wake up. She just hoped when he did wake up he would be all there and that were was no damage to his brain, considering how much of the roof had fallen on him it was possible he had been hit there even though the majority of the damage had been done to his legs arms, chest and back. The door opening made her turn to see Doctor Thompson and a nurse enter, the nurse quickly set about checking Peter’s vitals and the machines he was hooked up too whilst the Doctor recorded her findings on his clipboard. 

“How is he Doctor?” Mary Jane inquired after the nurse left the room once she had finished her check-up. 

“Almost at the stage when he will wake up which is my guess will be a day or two at the latest” Doctor Thompson responded. “His vitals are surprisingly getting stronger after the last of his transfusions were completed” he continued. “He lost quite a bit of blood and even after his initial surgery to close up the damage done to his body his blood count was very low, hence we gave him three transfusions of blood over the last day or two” he told her. “Thankfully he had no internal injuries and thus no internal bleeding” he pointed out. “As I said at the beginning he was extremely lucky to survive the injuries he did get, it could have been a lot worse” he stated. 

“When will you know if he has suffered any brain damage once he is awake?” she inquired. 

“An hour or two such trauma usually shows itself pretty quickly Miss Watson” Doctor Thompson assured her. “Stay hopeful Miss. Watson” he advised before he turned and exited the room as well. 

Mary Jane put her head in her hands and tried to do just that, but her mind kept playing the worst scenarios through her head but not just about what damage Peter might have taken to his head. It also played thoughts of how she would have to lie and act once Peter had awoken whilst still taking part in the deal she had made with Norman, she felt sick at the idea of having to lie to Peter about anything but her deal with Norman had to stay a secret because if Peter ever learned of it he would never look at her the same again. 

He would never trust her again even if he somehow forgave her for doing what she was doing, because she was only doing this to ensure they had the money to pay for his care and recovery. She would never have agreed to the deal under any circumstances without Peter’s life been on the line, and whilst he wasn’t it danger of dying he might never recover fully without her sacrifice. She ignored the little voice at the back of her mind that told her some part of her had enjoyed what had already taken place between her and Norman, that her body had loved every second of been under his control. Letting out a sigh she just hoped all of this was worth it in the end, because all she wanted to do was marry Peter once he was well again and then she would break things with Norman and that would be the end of it the entire thing. 

+TD+

(Daily Bugle)

Kaine sat at his desk chewing absently on a pen as he contemplated recent events and none of it made him feel good about himself, his brother was in the hospital in a coma due to his short sightedness and obsession in gaining revenge on the Goblin. During the fight through the labs of Oscorp he had paid little attention to the people running to escape the damage they were doing, it had never accrued to him to help them escape so focused was he on fighting the Goblin. Peter’s condition was his fault just as much as it was Goblins, the same with the five people who died and the others who had been injured during the fight. He had let down not just himself but the people and more importantly his promise to Uncle Ben to use his powers for the greater good of the world. He still all these years later felt the sting of the loss of his and Peter’s Uncle a man who had been all but a Father to them both, his death at the hands of a simple thug robbing a shop still burned inside him, especially as he could have prevented it had he stopped the thug when he saw him robbing that prick who cheated him out of some money when he first got his powers and all he thought about was using them to get ahead in life. 

“Hey Kaine you okay?” Betty Brant’s soft voice broke through his troubled thoughts and he quickly shook his head and focused on her. 

“Yeah still a bit focused on my brother’s condition, hopefully he’ll wake up soon but I worry what will happen once he does” Kaine admitted running a hand through his hair. 

“He’s going to be confined to that bed for almost a year recovering, he’ll have to do physio to rehabilitate his legs and he won’t be able to do what he loves most which is science” he explained. “He’s not going to be very happy, to be honest if what I loved doing was taken from me for a time I would be pissed” he added. 

“Sadly though that is what Peter has to do if he ever wants to fully recover and especially if he ever wants to walk again” Betty responded as she sat on the edge of Kaine’s desk. 

“I know I don’t know him very well as I’ve only met those few times you either brought him to one of the Bugle’s events or is visiting your flat, but he seems like a level headed person so he probably will realise he will have to wait to get back to his science” she advised. 

“Yeah more than likely, he was always smarter than me when we were young taking after both our Father and his Mother who was also a scientist” Kaine agreed with a sigh. “I just hope he has it in him to recover fully, physio can be a real trying experience or so I have read” he stated

“Come on Kaine he is related to you how can he not be up to it” Betty responded with a smile he found truly uplifting. 

“Thanks Betty I feel better now” Kaine said with a small smile of his own. 

“Good” Betty said before hesitating in asking her next question as she knew now was not a great time for Kaine but she thought maybe getting out would do him some good. 

“Kaine would you like to go out on a date in a day or two?” she inquired finally. 

Kaine looked up in surprise at the question, he and Betty had been friends since he had started at the Bugle and he had to admit there had always been an attraction to the young secretary who was only a year older than him. He’d only seen glimpses of a possible return of that attraction over the last few years but he’d never felt brave enough to ask her out, now it seemed Betty had decided to take the plunge for them both. His first instinct was to say now as with Peter in the hospital so badly injured going on a date seemed insensitive, but then he thought about it a bit more and decided Peter would not want him to put his life on hold especially as at the moment there was nothing he could to help. 

“Okay sure it would be my pleasure, say in two days’ time I’ll pick you up around seven?” he finally replied as Betty waited for his answer. 

“That sounds good I’ll see you then” Betty shot back grinning wildly before she got up and went back to her own desk before Jameson noticed she was missing.   
Kaine watched her go and realised this was his first date with a girl in at least a year; sadly his dating habits had suffered a hell of a lot due to his status as Spiderman. Usually they ended before they began due to his constant need to run off and stop Goblin, Vulture or any of the other crazy costume villains he’d had to stop tearing up the city. Now he prayed that no one especially not Goblin would get in the way of his date with Betty in two days, he did not want anything to get in the way of this once in a lifetime chance with the girl he genuinely had feelings for.

+TD+

(Cassidy apartment)

Carl snarled as the circuit board he had been working on exploded as a surge of power ran through it from the battery he had stolen from Kronus Electronics, but as he had feared it was useless as a power source for his new weapon. Standing up he began to pace up and down knowing it was too soon to return to Oscorp for the Neutronic battery that would be perfect for the task, the eyes of the police and more than likely and importantly S.H.I.E.L.D would be on the company. If he tried to strike now there was a good chance he would end up captured, S.H.I.E.L.D had captured him before and the only reason he had escaped was due to the attack of Hydra on the very day he was to be transported to a maximum security prison built to house people with powers. Collapsing back into his chair he decided to take a break from his work and been the Goblin for a week or two just to be on the safe side, more than likely S.H.I.E.L.D and the police would soon be distracted by something far more dangerous than him. Hell it might even make Spiderman drop his guard and make him believe he had gone into hiding, but he would have his revenge of the arachnid hero in time of that he swore. 

+TD+

(Oscorp)

Norman looked over the diagrams and planning notes Harry had faxed over on the two projects he believed would be of the most help, both showed much promise in protecting not just Oscorp’s main headquarters but all their other sights from suffering another attack like the one the Goblin had just inflicted a day or so ago. Rubbing his eyes he looked out over the city from his office window from which he could see everything, he wondered where the green menace was hiding and just when he intended to come back for whatever it was he was after. He had an idea; he’d already had all their most valuable projects finished or otherwise locked in the hidden safe located in the board’s main meeting room whilst some of the lesser projects had been hidden in the decoy safe in his office just in case. Deciding it was too late to call a meeting to start implementing the two projects; he picked up everything and headed for the hidden safe where he would store them until tomorrow. He was stunned by how fast the day had gone but then he smiled as he realised there was an upside to that, tomorrow he would once again see Mary Jane and along Felicia would enjoy her body in all its naked glory although he would still not allow himself to take her fully as that would come a day or so afterwards once the wedding dress he was having made was finally ready. Placing everything in the safe he locked it and replaced the false wall and then the painting that hung over it and decided to call it a night, everyone else had already left bar a few department heads that usually stayed late. As he left the building he noted with satisfaction that security had beefed up the night patrols and kept them at the higher levels, nodding he got into his limo and leaned back as his driver drove them back to his Mansion. 

+TD+

(Peter and Mary Jane’s Residence)

Mary Jane sighed as she shut the door to the apartment and quickly slumped onto the sofa, she had stayed the full five hours set aside for visitors hoping that Peter may wake up today but apart from a few twitches of his hand he had remained in his coma but according to the Doctor it was just another sign of his slow recovery. Once Peter was awake the real fight to get him fully recovered and back on his feet would begin, but again that all depended on if he had taken any damage to his brain. She again prayed that was not the case as she got up and went to make herself a very hot and strong cup of coffee, the day had gone flying by and soon darkness would fall as night set in once more. Her mind quickly turned back to her deal with Norman and she couldn’t help but wonder what was on the last DVD that she had yet to watch, more than likely it would be another threesome film considering the last two she had watched. It seemed to have been a theme of the entire package hence her belief that is what would happen when she returned to the Mansion tomorrow, she had no idea how she would react to the idea of having sex with another woman even with her one off dalliance in college, yes it had been a new experience and the softness of the woman’s body had felt wonderful but that did not mean she would be able to go the whole way with another woman. But then again it was not like she had a choice, she had made a deal with Norman and would do as he wanted even if that meant engaging in a threesome with another woman as long as he kept his end and paid for Peter’s recovery it didn’t matter. 

She spent the next several minutes in silence watching the news on the TV and slowly drinking her coffee, thankfully there was nothing about the Goblin on the news since he had appeared briefly last night in a fight against Spiderman. It seemed whoever he was had gone to ground which was a weight of her shoulders worrying he would come after Peter again, she still felt uneasy and angry about Spiderman due to his lack of care for the people he was supposed to look out for as he fought Goblin and wrecking half of Oscorp. She wondered what had been going through whoever Spiderman was mind at the time, was he as reported by the papers and news still angry about what the Goblin had done to those three women. Had it been anger or guilt that had pushed him to have so little regard for the people of Oscorp that day? There had been speculation that all three women may have been involved with Spiderman which is why they was targeted, she recalled the third had been left paralysed by the fall as Spiderman had failed to stop her fall in time. Still no matter the cause he should have ensured the people were safe from his fight with Goblin, he should never have allowed personal feelings to get in his way. Putting her empty cup down she yawned before getting up and going to change, she slipped back into the silk nightie that Norman had sent in his package once she had stripped off her clothes. Grabbing the last DVD she inserted into her DVD player and turned on the TV before grabbing her vibrator and the last bottle of Norman’s cum and placed on her night table, slipping into bed she grabbed her controller and hit play.

She watched as Norman appeared in a simple white shirt and black pants and this let her know that it was one of his private video collections, she watched as he poured three glasses of wine and then sat down in a nearby chair and waited. After a few minutes a lovely looking redhead appeared in a silk red dress with a large slit up the side showing black stockings, she was followed by a black haired woman in a short black skirt and red blouse. Both women took their glasses of wine and began to drink all the while staring at Norman who stared back, it was here Mary Jane realised another theme of these DVD’s and that was each one had a redhead involved. Once the drinks were finished the two women put down their glasses and began to sexually dance before Norman who smiled and simply watched, women pushed their chests against one another and began to grope the other’s arse before engaging in a smouldering kiss that grew more and more heated as time went on. Mary Jane hesitated for an instance before she pushed the vibrator back into her pussy and anus and switched it on; she moaned as the instant the device activated she felt a build of pleasure on her still sensitive anus. She arched her back and slowly reached up and began to lightly grope her own breasts, on the TV she watched as the two women finally stopped their kiss and Norman stood to join them. Reaching up he grabbed the woman’s red blouse and literally ripped it off her tall frame leaving her naked breasts to bounce lightly in the air, he grinned before he reached out and began to maul her breasts making her nipples stick up in arousal. The redhead moved behind the black haired woman and began to suck and nip at her neck as her hands joined those of Norman and aided him in mauling her breasts, the black haired woman moaned loudly as her body was stimulated into a burning arousal. Mary Jane watched almost entranced by the woman’s seduction, she continued to grope her own breasts but began to increase the pressure she was applying to them making her own nipples quickly stand out through the silky material of her nightgown.

Mary Jane watched as the redhead quickly ripped the short skirt off the black haired woman revealing that she had not worn any panties either, the redhead quickly slipped three fingers inside the other woman and a steady thrusting as the black haired moaned and allowed her head to drop onto her shoulder. Norman stepped away and quickly removed his shirt and pants revealing his rock hard cock, the sight made Mary Jane groan at how big and thick it looked. She was lost to her own lust and thus gave no thought to the fact that Norman was not Peter, Norman stepped forward again and quickly guided his cock to the woman’s pussy and quickly shoved it inside brushing right up against the redhead’s fingers which were still paying havoc on the black haired woman’s pussy. The loud cries of pleasure spiked Mary Jane’s own arousal as she all but pulled on her own nipples and twisted them harshly imagining it was Norman’s hands doing the mauling, Norman began thrusting into the black haired woman whilst the redhead went back to sucking on the woman’s neck and fingering her pussy. She quickly silenced the black haired woman’s with a steamy and wet kiss; Mary Jane could feel her own pleasure building as she watched the scene play out. The black haired woman suddenly screamed out as she clearly reached a shattering orgasm, Norman pulled out having clearly not reached his own climax just yet. He turned the slightly off balance around and quickly reinserted his cock into her body this time through her anus, the moan that the woman let out made Mary Jane’s entire body shiver wondering just what it felt like to have a real cock inside her arse. The black haired woman seemed to regain some control as she grabbed the straps of the redhead’s silk dress and slipped them off her shoulders sending the dress pooling onto the floor, this left the redhead in a silk pair of bra and panties which the black haired woman made short work of removing before leaning forward and quickly enveloping one of her breasts into her mouth and sucking as hard as she could. The black haired woman quickly inserted her own fingers into the redhead and began to thrust them into her pussy even as the redhead continue to thrust into her own, their moans echoed through the TV as Mary Jane’s body wet with sweat arched as a particular hard buzz from the vibrator made her arch almost painfully. 

She groaned wondering as best she could how she had not reached an orgasm yet, she watched as Norman pounded into the black haired woman whilst mauling her breasts with his hands. Over her shoulder he exchanged a deep heated kiss with the redhead before suddenly both women seized up before letting out joint cries of passion as they both orgasmed over each other’s fingers. Norman grunted at the sight before sudden stiffening as he reached his own peak and climaxed sending waves of cum into the black haired woman’s anus making her grown loudly. The minute he pulled his cock out of her arse the black haired woman collapsed to her knee’s, this allowed the redhead to kneel and to take Norman’s still hard cock into her mouth and begin to suck and pump it with her hands. Norman fisted some of the woman’s flaming hair as she worked, the black haired woman slowly turned to watch but clearly out of it as she took no more part of the action. The redhead worked her hand wildly up and down Norman’s cock even as her tongue clearly run the length of it as she sucked it as hard as she could, finally after several minutes of this Norman grunted loudly before clearly reaching his second climax and filling the redhead’s mouth with his cum who moaned as she accepted it. She clearly didn’t swallow it as she crawled over to the black haired woman and kissed her sharing the load, both swallowed after showing the camera their cum loaded mouths. It was here Mary Jaen finally screamed out as her own orgasm ripped through her and sending her into a miniature second one seconds later. 

Gasping for breath she somehow managed to pull the vibrator out of her now super sensitive pussy and anus and switched it off; she noted the silk nightgown she wore was not all but stuck to her body. Blinking she noted the video had ended, reaching up she grabbed the bottle of cum and quickly opened it and downed its contents, this time the taste did nothing but make her pussy twitch in desire. Collapsing back down she spent the next few minutes trying to recover, once her breathing returned to normal she got up and stripped off the nightgown and headed for the shower where the hot water helped her regain her focus. Once she was done she dried off and put on one of her own nightgowns before clearly her bedding and putting it in the wash and grabbing her spare, once she had done that she turned her TV off and removed the DVD and put it back in the box. She noted a small noted at the bottom of the box she had not noted before, picking it up she realised it was an order to bring the box with her tomorrow night with everything inside including the empty bottles of his cum. She was thankful she had not gotten around to throwing them out, so she put everything back inside including the DVD’s, the silk nightgown and the empty bottles. Yawning once more she climbed back into her bed and turned off the light on her nightstand, she quickly faded into sleep but even as she did so the last image in her head was that of Norman’s long and thick cock. 

+TD+

(Oscorp, Next Day)

Norman sat at the head of the board table as the various department heads looked through the files he had copied and brought with him, he had come in early to ensure everything was ready for this meeting still wishing he could have done it last night but he had run out of time so today would have to do. This was hopefully the first step in ensuring another Goblin attack would fail and that his people would be protected from harm, leaning back he waited patiently for them to finish reading through the files. Finally after another fifteen minutes the board members before to close the files and look at him, once the last had closed his file he knew the meeting could continue.

“It sounds very promising Norman but the question is, are either project viable?” Thomas inquired placing his fingers together thoughtfully. 

“I believe so Thomas, we have all the nessacary equipment and supplies to begin work on both projects and thankfully the plans for both are complete as you could see from the files you’ve just read through” Norman answered. 

“Another question is can we implement either project before the Goblin decides to come back, the Police are still somewhat convinced he came here looking to acquire something we have been working on” Doug Endar head of Special research inquired. 

“Time is not on our side Doug that is true but we can hope the high profile of the Goblin at the moment for what transpired will keep him in hiding, the Police and even S.H.I.E.L.D are hunting him” Norman answered as he leaned back in his chair. “Spiderman will also be on the lookout for him also and whilst I hold some blame towards Spiderman for the losses we suffered due to his blindness to the people running for their lives whilst he and Goblin duked it out, I know he has always tried to his best to stop people like him causing harm” he stated. “He had a lapse of judgement from everything that has been said in the reports, clearly he was not thinking straight and had personal motives getting in the way, I doubt he will make the same mistake again” he mused. 

“Let us hope so, my kids are big fans of Spiderman and I’ve never had any reason to dislike him like some people we could name but what happened due to his lapse of judgement has given him a black mark I cannot ignore” Charles Robertson head of Biological research stated. 

“Agreed still Norman may have a point the Goblin would have to be insane to risk coming back with so many eyes looking for him” Thomas agreed with a swift nod of his head. 

“Norman how did you hear about S.H.I.E.L.D been on the hunt for him?” he inquired leaning forward somewhat. 

“I have friends in positions of power as you well know, they let me know and it is a relief to know Fury and his followers are on this” Norman answered with a smile. “Back to the matter at hand, Doug you will take charge of implementing the projects as they will fall under Special research jurisdiction” he stated. “All departments will aide you with whatever you need, take whoever you feel will aide you in completing the projects are you deem nessacary” he added to which Doug nodded in understanding. 

“I would suggest Norman we prioritise the project which will be easiest to complete in a short timeframe so we at least have something to show our employee’s and the people we are taking the threat of another attack seriously” Bob Johnson head of Management suggested. 

“Agreed Bob however both projects will be worked on at the same time, this takes priority over all over projects in the works right now” Norman agreed. “Doug will decide which of the two projects will be given priority once they are started up” he added.

“One other thing Norman considering the Police’s belief the Goblin was after something we are currently working on I would propose locking away all projects of a sensitive and expensive nature” Mark Gibson head of Advanced Technology suggested. 

“I have already begun the process of doing just that Mark, it may take a day or two to finish but it will be done” Norman assured him and the rest of the board. “I do not intend to lose anything else to that madman” he vowed. “Now if that is all I suggest we break and get to work, remember time is not on our side” he told them. 

“One other thing Norman, are Harry and Vincent returning now that they’ve found projects we can use?” Bob inquired. 

“No they are not, they will continue to look through the archives in our Japan offices for anything else we can use before heading to our European offices to check there as well” Norman answered. “It can’t hurt to see just how many projects we might be able to use to protect all our holdings” he stated to which most of the board nodded in agreement. 

The meeting broke up quickly after that leaving Norman to head back to his office hoping Doug would get to work on the two projects quickly, the prospect of another Goblin attack was not something he wanted to contemplate. Sitting down in his chair he leaned back and tried to think of other things other than business, this of course brought his mind to Mary Jane and the night to come. Smirking he picked up his phone and called her up. 

+TD+

(Peter and Mary Jane’s Residence)

Mary Jane almost jumped out of her skin as her phone went off just as she was getting ready to leave to head to the hospital, picking it up she quickly took note it was Norman who was calling. Taking a deep breath she pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear, she felt a heavy shiver run down her spine as Norman’s strong voice began to speak. 

“Hello Mary Jane I hope you are well today” Norman said in greeting. 

“I’m fine just about to head to the hospital, the Doctor is confident Peter may wake up either today or tomorrow at the latest giving the improvements they had seen” Mary Jane answered. 

“That is good to hear and I am sure Harry will be delighted at the news and at signs that Peter’s condition is improving” Norman replied sounding to Mary Jane generally happy at the news. “I take it that is when you will find out if there was any damage to his brain?” he inquired. 

“Yes, the Doctor told me once he is awake they will be able to tell pretty quickly if any damage was done in that area” Mary Jane responded as she sat back down trying not to dwell on how she would react if Peter had taken such damage. 

“I am sure Mary Jane it will be good news after all Peter has always been pretty lucky in life, smart as any of my department heads, leading student throughout his school and college days and finally he managed to win your heart” Norman assured her confidently and actually helping to lift her spirits. “He has every reason to be in the best of health by this time next year Mary Jane, stay hopeful and I am certain you will find Peter will not have been cursed to suffer such a fate as to suffer brain damage” he added. 

“Thanks I will try Norman” Mary Jane finally responded after a few minutes. 

“Good, now onto more personal matters Mary Jane I expect you will arrive at the Mansion no later than seven and make sure you have something filling to eat beforehand”   
Norman instructed her turning serious. “I also want you to go out and buy yourself a new set of satin bra and panties, some black stockings and a thin silk dress of red or black with a nice slit up the middle” he told her making her breath hitch as she imagined what she would look like in the clothes he wished her to wear for the night ahead. “You will find a credit card in the box I sent you hidden in a small plastic bag stuck to the bottom, more than likely you over looked it” he informed her. “Use it to buy the clothes as it has a high limit thus you do not need to worry about money, if you wish to pick out some other items then do so” he finished. 

“I understand Norman, I’ll see you at seven” Mary Jane managed to reply before Norman said his goodbye and hung up leaving her staring at her phone for a few minutes.   
Putting her phone down she let out a sigh before getting up and heading back into her bedroom and opening the box once more, it took her a few minutes of looking through it before she found the plastic bag stuck to the bottom hidden by one of the folding flaps of the box. Opening it she indeed found it contained a credit card, closing the box she put the card into her wallet and then put the wallet into her bag. Exiting her room she picked up her phone and headed for the door, once she was out and had locked the door she decided to see Peter before doing any shopping for the items Norman wanted her to buy.


	6. chapter 6

(Japan)

Harry sighed as he continued to read through various files, looking for anything else he could find to aide in securing all Oscorp facilities from a future attack by the Goblin or any other masked villain that may decide to pay them a visit. He shifted in his seat feeling tied and drained, he wanted to go home and pay a visit to the hospital to see how Peter was doing as well as check in with Mary Jane and ensure she was coping alright. However his Father had insisted he stay and continue to look for any more useful projects they could use, he understood the importance of his task but now that he had found something he failed to see why they needed more. Still he would not disappoint his Father who had entrusted this task to him; it was a real step in their relationship and a major show of trust in his ability to one day take his place as the head of Oscorp. Of course then there was the fact that even once they had finished going through the files here they were then to head to their European offices and go through their files as well, it meant it would be a long while before he managed to get back to see Peter and Mary Jane. 

+TD+

(New York General Hospital)

Mary Jane entered the room where Peter lay to find Doctor Thompson already in the room writing down some notes of his ever present clipboard, he nodded at her as she took a seat just as one of the machines monitoring Peter began to bleep making her hold her breath as he put his clipboard down and began to check Peter. A sudden groan from the bed made her breath out wildly as she stood and moved to the end of the bed, a nurse quickly entered summoned somehow to aid the Doctor as they continued to check Peter out. A few minutes went by that seemed to be the longest of Mary Jane’s life, finally the Doctor stepped away allowing her to see Peter actually had his eyes open although they were slightly unfocused.

“Mr. Parker my name is Doctor Thompson and you are in New York General Hospital, you were badly injured during a fight at Oscorp between Spiderman and the Green Goblin” Doctor Thompson stated as finally Peter’s eyes seemed to find focus on the Doctor’s face. 

“H….How long have…I been…out Doctor?” Peter actually managed to ask making Mary Jane almost break out in tears at hearing his voice. 

“Three to four days now Mr. Parker you were one of many injured in the collapse of your department” Doctor Thompson answered. “Now I need to ask some simple questions, I know you are tired but please try and focus” he added to which Peter managed to nod. “What is your name and where do you live?” he inquired.

“Peter Parker, age 23 and I live with my fiancé Mary Jane” Peter answered without having to pause this time. 

“Good you memory is intact and you seem to have no trouble talking so I am inclined to believe you suffered no damage to your brain and that is very good news” Doctor Thompson stated with a small smile. “However you have a long way to go to recover as you suffered extensive injury to your ribs, back, legs and arms I am afraid to say” he explained. 

Peter nodded in understanding but he was thankful he could not actually feel much at the moment, his mind was still somewhat muddy and he was certain he was been pumped full of pain medication which was helping in that regard. He managed to glance at Mary Jane who smiled at him as best she could even with tears leaking out of her eyes, he blinked as a wave of tiredness overcame him and even though he struggled to stay awake his eyes closed and he fell back into darkness. Mary Jane quickly moved to his side but Doctor Thompson quickly had the nurse pull her back as he rechecked Peter. 

“He’s okay Miss. Watson I believe he has fallen into a deep sleep but I do not feel he has slipped back into his coma and that is a very good sign along with the fact he could focus on me and talk and recall everything I asked” Doctor Thompson assured her. 

“So, what will happen now Doctor?” Mary Jane inquired as she sat back down and took a hold of Peter’s hand. 

“For the next day or so I suspect Mr. Parker will be in and out of consciousness until the effects of the coma fade, once he is fully recovered form that he will most likely be awake for longer periods of time even though his injuries and pain medication will still put him into periods of sleep” Doctor Thompson answered as the nurse left to go back to her duties. “Now once he is awake we can begin accessing how fast we can get started on his recovery, he will need an operation of two to reset some of the broken bones he suffered and ensure he did not suffer any other damage” he explained. “Once he has had his operations and recovered from them over the next few days we can begin on his rather long road of physiotherapy and rehabilitation” he added. 

“Is there any chance he might get out of here sooner than speculated?” Mary Jane asked. 

“I very much doubt it Miss. Watson considering the damage he has undergone, we’ve had no time to do any x-rays until he has woken up so the first thing that will be done is an x-ray so we can see if anything else is wrong” Doctor Thompson admitted. “I know it is not want you want to hear but sadly time is his best option for fully recovering from this” he told her. 

“I understand Doctor and thank you” Mary Jane replied nodding her head in understanding and going back to watching Peter. 

Doctor Thompson took a few more notes and then rechecked the machines monitoring Peter before he finally turned and left, this left Mary Jane alone with Peter. She was very relived he had finally woken up, but this also made things somewhat harder as now she would have to actively lie to him if he asked how she was doing whilst he was stuck in the hospital. Letting out a sigh she leaned back in her chair and looked at the clock, she would have to leave in an hour or two so she could start shopping for the items Norman had requested she wear for the night ahead, that might time and whilst she tried to ignore the fact she wanted to look her best. 

+TD+

(Daily Bugle)

Kaine followed Robbie and the Bugle’s lead photographer Eddie Brock someone Kaine did not get on with very well due to the other man’s arrogance, Eddie had once fallen prey to an alien parasite that had transformed him into his most dangerous enemy beyond the Goblin Venom. The parasite had original bonded himself to Kaine but he had managed to free himself from it when he realised it had begun to influence his thought process, made him into a much darker man. That had been a traumatic experience for him just as it had been for Eddie; thankfully Eddie retained no memories of his time as Venom’s host once he had been freed. S.H.I.E.L.D had ensured that fact was the truth before releasing him; still every now and then Eddie seemed to look at him in a way that seemed like he was trying very hard to remember something that he had forgotten. That made him wary and probably did not help in his working relationship with Eddie, still sometimes he had to work with the man no matter how they felt about one another and it was a well-known fact that J.Jonah Jameson cared about other people’s feelings. Entering their boss’s office they found Jonah muttering to himself as he looked through a file of papers on his desk, Robbie went and stood off to the side of the desk whilst Kaine and Eddie sat down in front of it. 

“Ok listen up the both of you, people have been scrambling to try and explain why Spiderman failed to protect the people at Oscorp during his fight with Goblin there” Jonah stated looking up at them. “There are plenty of speculations on what happened but no one has any real answers” he growled. “That changes right now I want you to track down that wall crawling menace and find out what the hell he was thinking when he allowed the Goblin to cause so much damage, why he didn’t see the fact that people were getting crushed by the debris their fight was causing” he told them seriously. 

Kaine sighed well used to his boss’s violent dislike for his superhero alter-ego, from the very first time he had donned his uniform and stopped a bank robbery J.Jonah Jameson had been on his case using the Bugle to spew his hatred of Spiderman. He had never understood just why Jonah hated him as his explanations and paranoia about Spiderman never made any sense, still he wondered what would happen if he ever confronted Jonah as Spiderman as he had often wished to do. 

“Sir that is not going to be easy, Spiderman is notoriously hard to find at the best of times” Kaine argued. 

“That’s never stopped you before Parker, some of the best stories about Spiderman have come from you managing to track the wall crawling menace down and actually getting him to talk” Jonah countered with a glare. 

“He’s not always in the mood to talk sir even when I do manage to track him down, I failed to get the story about those three women Goblin threw almost to their deaths” Kaine reminded him. 

“He might not be in the best of moods to talk sir, I’ve noted the last couple of months Spiderman has been somewhat uneasy around the press” Eddie finally spoke up. “I’ve managed to get some decent shots but the minute he spots me he bolts when before he didn’t seem to mind my taking pictures of him” he added. 

Kaine glanced at Eddie as he said this as it was true before Eddie was infected by the Venom symbiont he had not minded him taking pictures for the Bugle even though he had still not liked him, since his infection however Kaine had been somewhat uneasy whenever Eddie showed up as he was worried allowing Eddie to see Spiderman so much might jog Eddie’s memory of Venom. 

“I don’t care if he wants to talk or is in the mood to talk just get some answers out of him, the people want to know what the hell happened and more importantly so do I” Jonah shouted at them. 

“Easy Jonah, both Kaine and Eddie do the best they can but if Spiderman wants to stay out of their range he will and you know that” Robbie interceded as he often had to do when Jonah got worked up. 

“We’ll do our best sir maybe start with the usual spots where we can find him” Kaine mused glancing at Eddie who nodded grimly knowing better than to argue with their boss’s temper close to the surface. 

“Well what are you waiting for get to it now” Jonah ordered and watched as the two young men quickly jumped to their feet and fled his office causing him to grin before going back to reading the papers on his desk. 

“You know Jonah you could cut them some slack, Kaine and Eddie are some of our best people and if you keep pushing them like you do we may lose them to a rival paper” Robbie cautioned him.

“It’s not in my nature Robbie to baby anyone, if they can’t take a little heat then they are not going to get very far in this world” Jonah shot back without looking up causing Robbie to just shake his head and leave. 

Kaine picked up his notepad and pen and his bag and headed for the door with Eddie close behind, he was not looking forward to having to work with the man again but they had no choice considering Jonah’s orders. 

“So where should we start?” Eddie inquired glancing at a man he did not like too much and sometimes thought might be hiding something from him.   
Eddie couldn’t put his finger on it but every now and then Kaine seemed to vanish at odd times, then he would reappear with a story before anyone else could get it. There was also the fact he seemed very wary of Eddie himself, keeping a close eye on him for reasons that were beyond him. 

“We’ll try that big poster sign on Westbroke Street he seems to like hanging out on when nothing is going on” Kaine shot back as they headed down the stairs and to Eddie’s brown Ford. “If he isn’t there we can move on and try the Baxter building as he sometimes likes to chill out there especially if he wants to hang with Johnny Storm” he mused. 

Eddie nodded and got in the car and quickly started it up even as Kaine got in beside him, he wondered if they would actually find Spiderman considering the mood he had been in lately. Clearly the Goblin was getting to the masked hero; Eddie had a bad feeling the assignment was not going to be a walk in the park.

+TD+

(New York, Vesta Boutique and Dresses)

Mary Jane could not believe she had ended up back here looking once more for a dress to impress Norman, this time though she was looking for something even more specific than the last time. She looked carefully through the rows of dresses on offer making sure to check out each black or red dress she found; finally she located a wonderful dress with a mix of black and red colouring. It had a slit right the middle as Norman had requested, the chest was low and would instantly show off her breasts, the material was a thin silk that felt wonderful to the touch and she was certain Norman would like it. Taking it she then headed for the underwear section and quickly located a dark red satin bra and panties set which would go well with the dress, finally she looked for some black stockings and found some that would run right up to the top of her legs. Taking her choices she headed to the back of the store where the changing rooms were and quickly got in a booth, stripping out of her blouse, jeans and underwear she carefully put on the underwear instantly liking the feel of the satin underwear on her skin. 

Next she put on the stockings watching herself in the mirror as she rolled them up her legs, she could just imagine Norman watching her from behind and suddenly shivered in desire at the idea before shaking her head and cursing herself for the thought. Picking up the dress she quickly slid into it and then zipped it, she instantly noted how well it moulded itself to her body emphasizing her breasts. The thin silk made her skin tingle wonderfully, she had always liked silk or satin clothes and she loved it when she had to model them. Staring at herself in the mirror she smirked and nodded before stripping out of them and putting her own clothes back on, picking up her choices she headed for the counter and handed them to the sales clerk who quickly ran them through the scanner before accepting Norman’s credit card and running it and then handing it back. Once the till had rung up the sale and the receipt she waited as the clerk put the clothes into a bag with the receipt, accepting the bag she headed out of the shop before coming to a stop as she noted a lovely two piece necklace and earrings that would go great with the outfit she had just chosen, remembering Norman’s offer to buy any accessories she wanted she picked up and headed back to the sales clerk who just smiled at her and ran the card again before handing them and the receipt to her, nodding at the woman she finally turned and exited the shop wondering just what would happen tonight when she returned to Norman’s Mansion. 

+TD+

(Kaine Parker’s residence)

Kaine threw his jacket onto the sofa and quickly set about making himself a cup of tea and throwing a microwave dinner into the microwave, the day had been long and of course pointless. Spiderman was nowhere to be found because he had no time to go out been Spiderman whilst having to work with Eddie, thankfully the city had been quiet and there had been no villains running loose. That made a surprising change to the last few months, hopefully it would hold until after he’d had his date with Betty tomorrow night. Taking a deep gulp from his cup he waited whilst his dinner cooked, running a hand through his hair he considered how to approach the date. His attention was suddenly captured by the blinking light of his answering machine, moving over he pressed the button to activate it and then quickly finished off his drink. He suddenly felt the need to sit down as he heard Mary Jane’s voice come through the speaker informing him that Peter had woken from his coma, that the doctor was certain he had suffered no serious damage to his brain. Taking a deep breath he felt a great surge of relief settle in his stomach, finally some good news where his half-brother was concerned. He made a promise to himself to talk to Robbie tomorrow to get some time off to go see Peter, the beeping of his microwave startled him and he quickly moved to take his meal out and eat as he was starving. 

+TD+

(Peter and Mary Jane’s Residence)

Mary Jane stared at herself in her full length mirror after putting on her new clothes for the night to come, the dress once more clung to her body truly emphasizing her breasts now with the light on it. The underwear set and stockings made her feel extra sexy, shivering slightly she picked up the earrings and necklace and carefully put each piece on, once she was finished she began to supply her makeup. She applied a little blush and eyeliner before adding some red lipstick. Once that was done she again stared at herself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction, Norman was certain to like it. Picking up the box he had sent her she got ready to head to the Mansion, she grabbed her phone on the off chance Kaine called her back after she had left a message on his answering machine about Peter waking up. Finally deciding she was ready she headed out and made sure to lock the door, once she was in her care she took a deep breath she started the car and pulled out of the drive. 

+TD+

(Osborn Mansion)

Mary Jane turned off the engine of the car as she stared at the mansion wondering just what she was about to walk into, deciding stalling wouldn’t get her anything she got out and headed inside to find Norman waiting in the hallway. The instant smile made her almost want to smile back as she realised she had been right he liked what he saw, he slowly moved over to where she was and removed the box she still carried and put it to one side before slowly wrapping an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before he leaned forward and kiss her hungrily; Mary Jane moaned and felt herself respond just as hungrily. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Norman finally broke it, Mary Jane panted somewhat knowing this was just the beginning. Turning he led her straight up the stairs and she was suddenly glad she had followed his advice and had a good meal before coming here, she did not doubt that she would not come back down for anything else before the next day dawned.   
Once in the room he moved to pour them both a glass of wine which she glad excepted and took a deep gulp, looking around the room she failed to note anything that might reveal the presence of anyone else been in the manor. Perhaps she may have been off on what Norman had planned for the night ahead, deciding to start with a little talk before moving onto more sexual things she began to speak. 

“Peter woke up today from his coma, the Doctor believes he did not suffer any damage to his brain” she told him gaining his complete attention. “He says Peter will be in and out of sleep for the next day or two before fully recovering from his coma, once he has they can then get some x-rays done and see if anything else was damaged” she continued. 

“Doctor Thompson also talked about Peter having to go through some operations before they can move onto rehabilitation and physiotherapy” she finished. 

“That is good news and news I am sure Harry will be overjoyed to hear when I next talk to him Mary Jane” Norman responded as he sat down in a sofa chair and leaned back in it. “I told you he would be lucky in that regard did I not” he mused to which Mary Jane nodded with a small smile. “I see you brought the box back with you as I asked, did you enjoy your entertainment of the last day or two?” Norman inquired as he took a gulp of his own wine. 

Mary Jane could not stop herself from blushing slightly as she recalled all three DVD’s she had watched over the two day period she had been free of Norman, the images had stirred a shocking desire in her and she had to admit she had enjoyed the pleasure she had experienced from the vibrator he had sent her. 

“Yes to my shock I did” she finally admitted before downing some more of her wine. 

“I thought you might and did you perchance figure out their meaning?” Norman inquired pleased she had answered with a yes. 

“I believe I did” Mary Jane answered finishing off her glass of wine and feeling her body begin to grow somewhat warm. “But I see no one else here” Mary Jane pointed out as 

Norman got up and poured her a second glass of wine and handed it to her. 

Movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn to stare in shock as Felicia strolled out of the connecting bathroom where she had clearly been waiting, dressed in a tight fitting leather dress with a wide split up the middle she was a startling sight especially as it seemed her breasts were barely contained by the tight fitting leather. Her long white hair was pulled into a simple ponytail; she wore a gold circlet around her neck and two gem encrusted earrings. Her legs seemed to be encased in a pair of white silk stockings which fitted well with the black of her dress. Mary Jane unexpectedly found her mouth watering slightly at the sight; this stunned her as she had never truly had a desire for the female form at least not that she had known. 

“MJ, so good to see you again” Felicia said in greeting even as Norman poured out another glass of wine, Felicia pulled her into a quick hug. “I’m pleased to hear Peter woke up, sorry he got caught in that shit” she whispered as she pulled back and accepted the glass of wine from Norman who back down his own topped back up. 

Mary Jane found Felicia’s presence made sense considering what Norman had told her of their own deal, the idea of engaging in a threesome with the white haired woman made her pussy actually dampen and she began to realise perhaps an appreciation of the female form was a part of her after all. For the next few minutes the three of them drank their wine in complete silence, Felicia was the first to finish and quickly moved to put her glass down before moving in behind Mary Jane who quickly felt a shiver run down her spine. Norman stood up and moved to the one thing Mary Jane had not noticed before a tripod with a video camera upon it, she froze once she truly realised it was real. 

“Yes Mary Jane I will be recording this meeting for my private collection” Norman told her as he noticed her reaction to it. “I am sure you must have guessed this was coming” he inquired slyly to which she managed to nod trying very hard not to imagine some woman Norman had made a deal with in the future watching her on a DVD having sex. 

Mary Jane felt Felicia’s arms wrap slowly around her waist and she quickly put her wine glass down before she ended up dropping it, the thin silk of her dress did nothing to protect her from the feeling of Felicia’s hands on her body. She felt Felicia’s hot breath next to her ear even as Norman finished working on the video camera and nod at them or more to the point Felicia who smiled.

“Just let yourself feel MJ, let the pleasure guide you” Felicia whispered into her ear once more before leaning forward and planting small kisses around the redhead’s neck. 

Mary Jane found herself arching her neck upwards allowing Felicia better access to it; suddenly she let out a yelp as Felicia actually bit her. Glaring at the white haired woman who only grinned at her she tried to pull away but found she could not move, turning she found Norman had come up right in front of her. He smiled down at her before leaning forward and kissing her as hard as he could, she moaned at the passion of the kiss as Felicia continued to trail kisses up and down her neck. So slowly she almost missed it she felt Felicia’s and Norman’s run up her body and combine to cup her breasts and begin to slowly grope them making her moan and her eyes flutter close. Norman finally broke the kiss and smiled as he watched Mary Jane succumb to the pleasure she was beginning to feel, this was just the beginning of the night ahead. He continued to grope her breasts alongside Felicia loving the feeling of them encased in silk and satin as they were, he began to pinch and pull her nipples making her moan once more. Felicia sucked hard on Mary Jane’s neck intending to mark the redhead as a reminder of the night they were going to share, she could feel the redhead’s nipples become erect little nubs which seemed very responsive as each time Norman pinched or pulled them Mary Jane moaned in pleasure. 

After a few minutes of this Norman stepped away and allowed Felicia to take control, she spun Mary Jane around and slowly brought their mouths together in a rather wet kiss which seemed to catch the redhead off guard but she quickly got into it and returned it with as much heat as Felicia was giving. Norman ran his hands down Mary Jane’s backside and groped her arse loving the feel of it just as much as he had loved the feel of her breasts in his hands, he slipped one hand through the slit in the middle and actually cupped her satin clad pussy making Mary Jane arch her back slightly but without breaking her heated kiss with Felicia and moan in such a wanton moan it made his cock instantly harden more than it had been since they began. 

Mary Jane began to feel the lack of air from the heated kiss she was engaged in with Felicia but thankfully after a minute more or so she broke it, allowing Mary Jane to take some deep breaths and regain her centre. She had to admit to herself her pussy was truly damp now, she stared into Felicia’s eyes who grinned back at her with a look that sent a pleasurable shiver through her body. The feel of Norman’s hand rubbing her pussy through her satin panties was making her feel light headed, it was also making her pussy get wetter and wetter as she felt a slow build-up of pleasure in her body. Felicia pulled both straps of her dress of her shoulders and pushed the top half of it down her body revealing her E-cup breasts in all their glory, Mary Jane found her gaze locked on them. Norman stopped his rubbing of her pussy and stepped away and moved behind Felicia, grabbing both breasts he began a fast paced mauling of them as Felicia clung to him. Mary Jane watched wide eyed as the white haired woman’s nipples hardened into hard stubs and she began to moan, it was here Mary Jane noted that both of Felicia’s nipples had been pierced by two silver stubs. She found herself wondering if it had hurt her having it done, she watched as Norman manipulated Felicia’s nipples using the studs as leverage and clearly making her feel even more pleasure as well as some slight pain.

“Pull the rest of Felicia’s dress off her body Mary Jane” Norman ordered snapping through her glazed focus. “Slowly” he added even as the redhead began to kneel. 

Mary Jane glanced up at Norman who smiled at her in such a way as to send another shiver through her, nodding she dropped to her knees and grabbed the loose straps of the leather dress and began to pull it down Felicia’s wonderful body. It took a few minutes but finally she managed to pull the whole thing off and Felicia quickly stepped out of the garment, Mary Jane was left looking at a pair of silk panties which were clearly stained with Felicia’s excitement. She felt a sudden heady feeling wrack her body and she actually swooned somewhat, she watched almost entranced as one of Norman’s hands ran down Felicia’s body and then straight into her panties. She heard Felicia’s moans increase as he clearly stuck a finger or two into soaked pussy, she watched as her friend’s body bucked constantly as Norman worked his fingers inside her. 

“Take her panties off slowly and when you do take a long deep sniff of her lovely pussy” Norman ordered in a silky voice filled with sin.

Mary Jane blinked at the order before slowly reaching up and taking hold of Felicia’s panties and slowly pulling them down her legs, as she did so she did as Norman had ordered and leaning forward took a deep sniff of the her pussy. The smell was unlike anything she had ever smelt before, her body reacted in a way she would never had expected as her pussy let out a gush of wetness and her nipples tightened even more. Norman smiled even more as he noticed the look on Mary Jane’s face as she did as he instructed, this was going better than expected. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of Felicia’s soaked pussy enjoying the heat that engulfed his fingers as he pushed back in to the knuckle, Felicia moaned as she felt the rising tide of an orgasm rushing upon her but just then Norman pulled his fingers out brushing them purposely against the clit ring she’d had put in on his suggestion making her shiver wildly. She groaned in disappointment as the rising pleasure began to fade slightly, Norman used his fingers to get Mary Jane to rise and once she was standing he put his wet fingers into her mouth and commanded her to suck them dry of Felicia’s juices. Mary Jane’s eyes widened somewhat but she quickly complied using her tongue to ensure she missed nothing, tasting another woman made her body tingle in a way it never had before. Norman withdrew his fingers and watched as Mary Jane slowly swallowed, he and Felicia both noted the shiver that ran down her body as she did so. 

“Tastes good doesn’t it?” Felicia inquired with a wicked grin although Mary Jane did not bother to answer as she knew they both knew she had liked the taste. 

Felicia glided over to her and ran a finger down her cheek before moving behind her and once more encircling her waist before going for her breasts, Mary Jane moaned loudly as she felt the simple groping of her breasts begin again. Her head ended up resting on Felicia’s shoulder even as Norman kneeled in front of her and reached up over her dress, with a simple yank he removed her soaked panties and made her step out of them. Rising once more he sniffed them before smiling at her, the look in his eyes said it all and he brought them right under her noise and unable to help herself she took a deep sniff and found it made her head feel dizzy. She doubted she had ever been that wet before, she watched as he threw the panties aside before closing the distance and kissing her full on the lips in a very heated clinch even as his hand broke through the slit in her dress and began to rub her now naked pussy. Groaning in pleasure she tried to shift herself so she could feel more of his hand on her pussy, breaking the kiss Norman moved to kissing and biting her neck just as Felicia had done and she knew she would not be leaving here without been marked. She finally heard the zipper of her dress been pulled down and seen as one of Felicia’s hands had left her body she knew who it was, panting she moaned as she felt one of Norman’s fingers enter her pussy fully for a full few seconds before pulling out making her groan in disappointment and frustration. 

Mary Jane almost jumped as she felt the cool fingers of Felicia begin to trace her naked skin, she began to fidget. Norman she could see was removing his shirt and trousers leaving him naked and she could see he was rock hard and the simple sight made her mouth water with urgent need. Breaking away from Felicia she dropped to her knees before Norman who watched her with a knowing smirk, gently she took his cock in her right hand and jerked it a few times before she engulfed almost the entire thing in her mouth and immediately began to lather it with her tongue before sucking it straight after. Norman couldn’t help but groan in joy and pleasure as Mary Jane began to give him a blowjob, her mouth almost seemed scorching hot as her tongue worked itself up and down his cock before sucking it as hard as she could. He watched as Felicia sat down and began to play with her own pussy clearly enjoying watching Mary Jane at work, his grabbed some of Mary Jane’s fiery red hair and began to jerk her head a bit so she took more of his cock into her mouth until finally she had deep throated the entire thing. To his immense pleasure and Felicia’s shock Mary Jane did not gag or pause to get adjusted to this but kept going, her fist was now jerking him faster even as she continued to suck and pleasure him with her tongue. Felicia watched her friend actually deep throat Norman’s cock as if she had been doing it for years, the entire scene made her body hot as hell and her pussy gush somewhat. 

Mary Jane was lost in the sensations of what she was doing, breathing through her nose as she continued to work the cock in her mouth. She felt Norman’s hand in her hair tighten somewhat and she knew he was getting close to losing control, suddenly having an idea she used her teeth to scrape the edges of Norman’s cock and was rewarded by a hard groan from Norman himself as his body began to thrust its own regards before suddenly he let out a cry and erupted into her mouth. She felt the tangy taste of his cum fill her mouth once more and made sure not to swallow any just yet, even as he came in her mouth she began to slowly work her mouth of his cock. Somehow she managed to take his entire load in her mouth just as she finally released his still hard cock, standing up she locked eyes with Norman who was breathing heavy before turning and headed for Felicia who quickly stood up. Having seen this on one or two of the DVD’s Norman had shown her, she pressed her mouth against Felicia’s and began to swap the cum in and out of her mouth. Felicia groaned impressed by Mary Jane’s bold action, she loved the taste of Norman’s cum and eagerly accepted the cum from Mary Jane. They did this for the next few minutes before both swallowed the mouthful they had, Mary Jane swayed slight before moving to a chair and sitting down breathing just as deeply as Norman had been. 

Norman finally recovered from the amazing climax he had just undergone, he smiled as he watched the way Mary Jane emulated a scene he knew had been on one or two of the DVD’s he had sent. Felicia clearly enjoyed it he noted as he moved back to the bar and poured some water for them, he then poured three more glasses of wine for them all which they eagerly excepted once they had finished the water. For the next few minutes they drank in silence but not once did Norman lose his erection much to Mary Jane’s surprise, once she finished she stood up and then calmly removed her dress leaving her in just her bra, Norman let out a lose growl before he moved over and spun her around and quickly removed it leaving her as naked as Felicia. Felicia regained her feet and took Mary Jane by the hand and led her to Norman’s bed, once on it she pushed Mary Jane onto her back and then slowly began to kiss and lick her way down the redhead’s body. Mary Jane tensed slightly as she felt Felicia suckle at her breasts before moving on downwards, she felt Norman come up to her side and turned her head to see him watching and stroking his cock at the sight. Suddenly her entire body arched itself upwards as she felt Felicia breath on her pussy before her tongue began a slow path up and down it, she instantly began to grow even wetter than she had been if that was possible. She began to moan and shift as Felicia got into a rhythm and her tongue began to make long powerful strokes across her soaked pussy making her see stars, suddenly she cried out as she felt Felicia’s tongue actually enter her pussy and brush her clit making her arch her back even more. Tossing her head back and forth as the pleasure grew, Norman chose that moment to take that moment to push his cock against her mouth and she instantly accepted it sucking it as best she could from the angle she was at. Felicia loved the taste of Mary Jane as she continued to lap at her pussy making sure to push her tongue in every few minutes. Finally she pushed her mouth up against Mary Jane’s pussy and pushed her tongue in as deep as she could, this had the effect of making Mary Jane cry out thus releasing Norman’s cock. 

Norman smirked as he watched Felicia work Mary Jane over, it was a truly erotic sight that made his cock twitch and for a few seconds he was tempted to take Mary Jane right at that moment. Shaking off that desire he moved until he was behind Felicia and once he was lined up he pushed his cock straight into her pussy, Felicia mewled loudly as she felt Norman’s cock enter her already well lubricated pussy. Norman quickly set a fast pace as he began to hammer into the white haired beauty, Felicia moaned loving the feeling before she set back to work on thrusting her tongue into Mary Jane’s pussy. She felt both of Mary Jane’s hands weave themselves into her hair and actually pull on it as her hips began to buck as she increased the pace of her thrusting tongue, Mary Jane felt as if she was having an outer body experience as she watched Norman hammer into Felicia who continued to ram her tongue into her pussy without missing a beat. 

Her body was already feeling wet with sweat and her hair was sticking to her head but the feelings she was experiencing was beyond anything she had felt so far, she was loving it no matter how wrong that fact was. Norman continued to hammer into Felicia keeping one hand on her waist, he manged to slide the other up so he could grope one of Felicia’s wonderful breasts. Tweaking the nipple as hard as he could he could feel himself approaching a second climax so he slowed his thrusting so as to draw out the entire thing, Felicia he could see was truly going to work on Mary Jane as the redhead beauty was flailing around on the bed in pleasure and he was certain glancing at the video recorder he would love watching this once he had transferred the whole thing onto the DVD. Felicia suddenly managed to lightly scrape her teeth against Mary Jane’s clit and this immediately sent the redhead into a powerful orgasm. Screaming out Mary Jane felt the pleasure hit a crescendo and she exploded in an orgasm unlike anything she had felt since this whole thing started or even before that. She felt like her body was been consumed by fire as her pussy gushed her juices into Felicia’s waiting mouth, Felicia swiped up as much of Mary Jane’s juices as she could before pulling away. It was at that moment that Norman began to increase his thrusting once more making her moan, the constant tweaking and pulling of her nipple added with the thrusting made her body burn until she like Mary Jane exploded in a truly powerful orgasm. Norman felt the expulsion of Felicia’s juices over his cock and found himself erupting in his own climax shooting ropey strands of cum into her willing pussy before he collapsed against her. 

After a few minutes of recovery they both took places on each side of Mary Jane who lay with her eyes closed, and seemed almost asleep except for the way she moved ever few seconds. They relaxed for the next several minutes until Felicia got back to her feet and grabbed a strap on vibrator out of a box hidden on one of Norman’s shelves, grinning she turned and headed back to the bed. Before climbing back onto the bed she attached the strap on vibrator to her body, smirking she couldn’t wait to put it inside Mary Jane. Climbing back on the bed she was amused to see Mary Jane still had her eyes closed which made what she was about to do even more fun, Norman leaned forward and began to suckle on one of Mary Jane’s breasts causing the redhead to start moaning again but she did not open her eyes. Felicia quickly lined herself up with Mary Jane’s well worked over pussy and waited a second or two before shoving herself forward and burying the vibrator straight into Mary Jane whose eyes snapped open in surprise at the intrusion, once she was buried hilt deep she waited a few seconds to allow Mary Jane to get used to it before beginning to thrust inside her at a steady pace. Mary Jane groaned at the new intrusion as well as the fact that Norman was sucking madly on one of her breasts whilst he mauled the other with his hand, her legs automatically locked around Felicia’s waist as she continued to thrust inside her. Felicia grinned as she picked up the pace of her thrusting even as Norman used his other hand to snake under Mary Jane’s body, his fingers trailed over her full pussy before scraping over her anus which was still somewhat sensitive from the vibrator she had used on it whilst watching the DVD’s Norman had sent her. Mary Jane’s widened at the new sensation of her anus been played with, moaning loudly as Felicia thrusted harder and harder into her making her breasts shake but somehow not dislodging Norman from his crazed sucking of her left breast. 

Suddenly Mary Jane felt her entire body go haywire as one of Norman’s fingers actually entered her anus, she arched her back hard and crying out in a combination of pain and pleasure. It was unlike anything she had felt before, not even the vibrator combo she had endured through the last two days caused her to feel anything like this. Norman grinned as he felt Mary Jane arch upwards giving him a way of capturing more of her breast into his mouth, with his teeth he scraped her nipple hard before slowly moving his finger into Mary Jane’s anus minding the fact she was a virgin in that area. 

Felicia leaned forward and captured Mary Jane’s rights breast in her mouth and began to suck on it just as Norman continued to work on the left one, Mary Jane felt like she was losing her mind. Felicia let go of her prise and moved up to captured Mary Jane’s mouth in a heated kiss, shoving her tongue up against Mary Jane’s own. Mary Jane moaned into the kiss as Felicia upped the pace of her thrusting again as did Norman with his finger in her arse which felt like it was on fire, the pleasure was building into what felt like a volcano. Norman continued to push his finger into the tight refines of Mary Jane’s arse all the while wondering how it would feel to have his cock inside it, he was careful not to go too fast so as not to hurt her. Felicia finally broke the kiss allowing Mary Jane to gulp in deep breaths as her body heaved, Norman again bit her nipple just as Mary Jane felt one of Felicia’s fingers hit her clit and unable to take anymore she exploded into the most amazing and violent orgasm she had ever had before. 

She screamed loudly even as her legs arched outwards before dropping almost lifelessly down as it rushed through her watched all the while by Norman, Felicia and the video camera. After what felt like hours the orgasm began to fade backwards, she groaned as she felt Norman very slowly pull his finger out of her enflamed arse. He quickly went to his bathroom to wash his hands, Felicia slowly pulled herself out of Mary Jane’s well fucked pussy smirking and loving the way Mary Jane looked fully debauched. Removing the vibrator she licked some of her friend’s juices off it moaning at the taste before sliding it along Mary Jane’s open mouth noting how quickly the redhead’s tongue darted out and licked up her own juices, once the vibrator was dry she put it on the bedside table and dropped beside Mary Jane even as Norman came back into the room and moved to the video camera and stopped it. 

“I think we can take a little break here” Norman mused aloud as he noted the way Mary Jane seemed to be slipping between awake and sleep. 

“Thank you” Mary Jane managed to mumble feeling rather drained after two powerful orgasms in a row. 

She was still trying to full comprehend how well she had enjoyed what Felicia had just done to her, the added sensation of Norman’s hands around and in her arse was mind-blowing and made the orgasm far more powerful. She had a brief thought of what it would take to get Peter to agree to a threesome with Felicia before shaking her head in slight disgust, Peter was in no condition for this kind of thing and somehow she doubted Peter would be open to such a thing although once he was well again there was no harm is suggesting it she was unable to stop herself thinking. 

“That was fun” Felicia said with a grin as Norman poured them all some more wine which both females excepted once they had sat up on the bed. “I always knew I would love getting my hands on your body MJ” she admitted actually making Mary Jane blush somewhat. 

“The night is not over just yet Felicia” Norman stated with a wide grin as he watched them from his chair and sipped calmly from his glass. “As you should well know, my appetite is quite large” he added. 

“Oh I do know Norman, you usually wear me out before we fall asleep” Felicia commented with a shrug before she downed half her glass of wine. “You’ve no idea just how much sex Norman can squeeze out of you in a night” she mused lightly to Mary Jane who blushed again and wondered if what Felicia was saying was true or she was teasing her. 

As she slowly drank her wine she wondered yet again at her changed attitude when in Norman’s and now Felicia’s presence, since this entire deal had started she had hardly put up any kind of resistance or argument about what he had her do. Even when she was at home and he sent her those DVD’S, nightie, vibrator and bottles of cum she had done as instructed without even thinking about it. She would like to think she was only doing this because the end result would be Peter getting everything he needed to fully recover from his injuries, but a small part of her knew it was far more than that. She was actually enjoying the pleasures and new experiences Norman was introducing into her life, a new side of her personality seemed to surface during those times and she had no clue where that side of her had come from. Had it always been there or had it been created by her exposure to what Norman had brought into her life, the better question she suddenly asked herself was could she shut it down again when the deal was completed and Peter was fully healed. 

“So how did it feel to taste another woman Mary Jane?” Norman suddenly inquired breaking through her thoughts.

“I enjoyed the taste it was unique and different from a man’s cum” Mary Jane managed to answer without stammering or hesitating and quickly finished off her glass of wine. 

Felicia smirked as she finished her own glass and dropping it onto the floor she leaned in and captured Mary Jane in a heated kiss making the redhead moan, Norman smiled and as he got back up and headed over to turn the video camera back on finished his own glass of wine knowing things were heating up again. The urge to take Mary Jane fully seized him as he watched the redhead succumb to the aggressive white haired woman, Felicia almost seemed to be trying to devour Mary Jane and he felt himself grow hard once more. Felicia slowly forced Mary Jane back into a reclining position on the bed as the kiss continued even though both women were beginning to need air, finally after another minute Felicia broke the kiss before climbing over Mary Jane until she was facing the redhead’s once more wet pussy and coincidently positioning her own not far from Mary Jane’s face. 

“Do you know what a 69 is MJ?” Felicia asked somewhat breathlessly in anticipation. 

“Yes” Mary Jane answered trying to stop herself blushing again at the fact she knew what a 69 was. 

She had plenty of friends in the modelling business who loved to experiment or were actually opening in a lesbian relationship, she heard plenty about what kinds of things they got up to even if sometimes she found what they told her hard to believe. The most importantly thing on her mind at the moment was the fact in a few seconds she could be actually engaged in one, that she could actively be licking another woman’s pussy. She let out a gasp as she felt Felicia’s tongue run the full length of her pussy, she then moaned as she did it again only this she thrusted her tongue straight into her soaked pussy, manging to keep her focus she slowly leaned up and began to lick Felicia’s own wet pussy quickly finding she loved the taste of the other woman’s slick juices. The fact that Norman was not only watching this but also video-taping it turned her on all the more, Norman watched as the two women licked, sucked and tongued one another making him all the harder. Climbing onto the bed he moved close to Mary Jane’s face and began to slowly stroke his cock, Mary Jane took a breath before she returned to licking and sucking Felicia’s pussy, her love of the taste of the juices coming out of it making her lick and suck all the harder. She was vaguely aware of Norman’s cock close to her face, finally feeling brave enough she thrusted her tongue into Felicia’s pussy making the white haired beauty moan in pleasure before crying out as her tongue trailed over her clit as she withdrew it. Felicia redoubled her efforts loving the taste of the redhead and loving the fact she was so into this, she had doubted her friend would be as open to such a thing as a threesome but so far nothing they had started had been balked at. Norman groaned as he watched Mary Jane continued to thrust her tongue into Felicia’s pussy before going back to sucking and licking it like a woman possessed. 

He waited until Mary Jane leaned back to take a few breaths before he leaned forward and trailed his cock over her lips, Mary Jane’s eyes instantly locked with his before a sultry smile crossed her features and she opened her mouth and excepted his cock inside. Norman moaned again as he felt her tongue begin to glide up and down his cock before she sucked on it hard, whilst he focused the majority of his attention on her he managed to slip left hand up and over Felicia’s arse before slipping three fingers into her pussy. Felicia felt the difference of the intrusion and glanced back to see Mary Jane was now sucking Norman’s cock whist his fingers were imbedded in her pussy, smirking she went back to sucking and licking Mary Jane’s pussy. Mary Jane sucked hard on Norman’s cock completely consumed by her own lust, she swiped her tongue over the cockhead making Norman groan as he enjoyed the feeling, she wrapped one of her hands around it and began to stroke it as fast as she could as she had not been able to fit the entire thing in her mouth. Norman had to fight to keep his pleasure from overwhelming him as he began to thrust his cock deeper into Mary Jane mouth, whilst at the same time he thrusted his fingers deeper into Felicia’s dripping cunt making both women moan wantonly. 

Mary Jane continued to suck and lick Norman’s cock tasting the pre-cum that leaked from it and instantly wanting more, she increased the pace of her sucking and stroking of her hand making Norman grunt more and more. She could see her was trying hard not to erupt in her mouth as he had stop trying to thrust more of it down her throat, she had to focus hard because Felicia’s invading tongue in her pussy made her want to moan herself but to do it properly she’d have to let go of Norman’s cock. It was just as Felicia’s tongue began to swipe over her clit that she hummed around Norman’s cock that he suddenly erupted and began spewing a load of cum into her mouth, she instantly began to swallow the load as fast as she could. Norman groaned began he turned and focused on bringing Felicia off noting how she arched as he pulled on her clit ring before screaming as she erupted in orgasm a few seconds later showering Mary Jane’s face with her juices. Felicia gasped a few times before she refocused on bringing Mary Jane off, she thrusted her tongue as deep as she could before going back to sucking MJ’s pussy making her redhead moan and pant as her hips began to buck upwards. Finally Mary Jane could take no more and she cried out as she too erupted into another powerful orgasm that shook her to her core, she felt Felicia hungrily suck at her pussy as she sprayed her juices into her mouth. Finally Felicia and Norman collapsed against her as she lay a panting mess between them, she felt completed drained now after three earth shattering orgasms. 

“I can’t do anymore” she managed to mumble before she slowly began to drift off into a deep sleep. 

Norman smirked at the sight before letting out a sigh knowing they had exhausted the redhead for the night; then again she had done pretty well for a first time in a threesome. He glanced at the clock on his desk and noted it was now midnight; they had been going for at least an hour or two maybe a little more, getting up he walked over and turned off the video camera pleased he had got it all on tape. He would enjoy watching it again and again he was certain, in fact along with his tapes of Felicia it would become the pride of his collection. Turning back to his bed he noted Felicia had also fallen asleep using the redhead as a pillow, her head was nestled right up against Mary Jane’s breasts, deciding not to disturb them he pulled the quilt over them before turning of the light before coming back and slowly climbed in on Mary Jane’s other side so as not to wake her. It had been a very enjoyable night; once again Mary Jane had surprised him by how much she had seemed to have enjoyed the experience he had introduced her to. Closing his eyes he began to slowly drift off to sleep himself, before he did however his mind conjured an image of Mary Jane as she would look in the sexy wedding dress he was having made for her for the night he would fully take her.


	7. chapter 7

+TD+

(New York)

Spiderman frowned as he swung through the streets somewhat unnerved by the silence that for once occupied his patrol route, it was not a normal thing for the streets to be silent when he patrolled. He had decided to come out for a quick patrol as he still felt rather wired from hearing Peter had finally woken up, granted he would not be fully coherent for a day or two but still it was a promising event and gave him hope for the future. He had come out hoping to find one of his usual enemies to take some stress out on, anyone that was not the Goblin would do. But for once there was no trouble been caused this night, no explosions or fights or even a simple robbery. It was strange, he wondered if the chaos the Goblin had recently caused had even put fear in the minds of his fellow supervillains. Letting out a sigh he turned around and decided to head home, he wanted to get through tomorrow’s work shift as fast as possible so he could focus on his date with Betty. 

+TD+

(Osborn Mansion)

Mary Jane awoke sluggishly at first but then quickly blinked her eyes wildly as she felt something suckling at her right breast, glancing down she found Felicia curled up against her side and actively sucking on her breast in her sleep making her want to giggle at the sight if not for the fact it felt so damn good to her still stimulated nipples. Groaning slightly she felt a hand cup her other breast making her turn to find Norman awake and watching Felicia suckle with a dark gaze, he groped her breast once before getting up and returning to the video camera which had been left where it was the night before. He quickly switched it back on and gave her a wicked grin before returning to the bed, he trailed his hand over her naked body a few times making her breath hitch slightly before he cupped her pussy and inserted a finger inside her already dripping pussy. Her light cry snapped Felicia awake who blinked groggily before quickly realising what was going on, a wicked grin crossed her face before she climbed to her knees and positioned herself over Mary Jane’s face. Once more she was presented with a close up of her friend’s pussy, she hesitated only a second before beginning to lash her tongue against it as hard as she could. Felicia moaned in pure bliss as Mary Jane once more ate her pussy, she cupped her own breasts and began to grope and play with them leaning down to lick her own nipples every so often. Norman increased the pace of his thrusting finger and added two more as he did so, he smirked as Mary Jane arched herself upwards and moaned loudly against Felicia’s dripping pussy which made the white haired vixen hum in pleasure as she began to actually ride Mary Jane’s face. 

Mary Jane was completely overcome once more by the pleasure she was feeling and began to thrust her tongue into Felicia’s pussy ensuring to trail over the white haired woman’s clit as she went and thus making Felicia cry out as the pleasure build within her. Norman leaned down and began to nibble and suck on Mary Jane’s succulent breast biting the nipple every few seconds; Mary Jane began to hump her pussy as hard as she could against Norman’s fingers wanting the release she knew was so close. It was a few minutes later she again felt one of Norman’s fingers trace the outline of her arse before entering it and plunging inside as deep as he could which was not far, it was enough however to send Mary Jane over the edge as she screamed out in another explosive orgasm which had the side effect of her biting Felicia’s clit which sent Felicia into her own stunning orgasm splattering Mary Jane’s face with a torrent of pussy juice before she all but collapsed onto the side of Mary Jane who lay panting wildly. The buzz she felt at actually having her clit bit caused Felicia to feel several aftershock mini orgasms as she tried to recover, when she did she noted the mess she had made of Mary Jane’s face who’s tongue every so often swiped around her lips taking some of her juices into her mouth subconsciously. Norman got up and moved to turn the video camera off as he knew there was probably little film left on the tape, Mary Jane finally recovered and got up and headed for the bathroom to shower her mind going a mile a minute over what had happened since last night. Felicia stretched feeling vastly satisfied with the night and morning she’d just had, grinning she got up and moved to Norman’s side and kissed him softly on the mouth.

“If you ever want another threesome with MJ don’t hesitate to call me Norman, she has a lot of potential for this kind of thing” she told him. “Granted I know nothing will change how she feels for Peter but still she clearly has a more sexual side to her personality that has been hidden or suppressed for years, I would love to see it brought fully out of her” she stated. 

“Brining out her more sexual side is exactly what I plan to do once I have finally taken her fully” Norman admitted as he ejected the tape from the camera so he could get it transferred onto a DVD to add to his collection. “But I won’t rush her either, I have plenty of time for that, and as you noted she has a lot of promise and as you must have witnessed she shows a lot of acceptance to what I expose her to” he added. 

“How long will your deal last?” Felicia inquired as she waited for her own turn in the shower once Mary Jane had finished up her own. She knew the deals that Norman made were always for different lengths of time, no one deal was ever the same as another. Her own was still running by her own choice, she loved the sexual adventures she experienced with Norman and the plans he made up. 

“A full year, until Peter has fully recovered and is back on his feet” Norman answered as they both heard the shower shut off indicating Mary Jane had finished. 

“Promise me that I can sample her body again within the length of that time” Felicia whispered in his ear. 

“I promise as I know I can always count on you to aide me in my plans” Norman agreed with a smirk as Mary Jane exited the bathroom wrapped in a wet towel. 

Felicia nodded before heading into the bathroom to have her own shower, Mary Jane focused on putting her clothes back on. She was still unsure how to feel about how easy she had joined in the threesome she had just taken part in, it was like there was another side of herself that took control during these times with Norman and it unnerved her greatly. She had to be careful she didn’t fall into the trap of pleasure she saw those other women including Felicia had fallen into, clearly Norman had overwhelmed them with his sexual games and prowess. She however did not intend to fall into that trap, she had a future awaiting her with Peter, she would continue this deal only as far as was needed to get Peter back on his feet and fully recovered. She would not become a plaything to Norman like Felicia seemed to be, she had to remember there was a purpose for why she doing this and keep better control of herself during these sexual encounters. At least that is what she told herself; somewhere in the darkest corners of her mind she knew she had enjoyed the things she had done with Norman since this deal began and would more than likely enjoy whatever came next.

“Are you okay Mary Jane?” Norman inquired coming up quietly behind her. 

“I’m fine Norman just thinking a few things through” Mary Jane responded easily as she finished putting her dress on over her bra and panties. “So what next?” she inquired turning to face him. 

Norman smiled at how she was trying to show an unaffected front to him but he knew better, could see it in her eyes that she was ready for them to have sex fully instead of playing around getting her primed for it. 

“Tomorrow night you will come here at six, dress as casually as you like as your clothes for that night which will be our first time with nothing left out will be ready and waiting for you” Norman informed her. “I have something very special planned for our first full time MJ, something I think somewhere deep inside yourself you will love taking part in” he whispered as he leaned closer to her ear making her shiver at his words.

As he leaned back a brief smile flittered across his face which quickly vanished as Felicia returned from her own shower fully dressed in some tight fitting jeans and a black t-shirt that stretched across her chest wonderfully she couldn’t help but notice, she cursed not bringing a change of clothes herself. 

“If you don’t mind MJ I will join you in visiting Peter today, I just want to see how he is doing” Felicia told her. 

Mary Jane did her best to shrug off Norman’s words and what he might man by having something special planned for tomorrow night, she nodded at Felicia’s request as she knew beyond what was happening here Felicia was a friend to her and Peter both. 

“Then let’s get you home and ready for the day ahead, thanks for the wonderful night Norman and remember I am always up for some more fun” Felicia said with a smirk before taking Mary Jane by the arm and leading her out of the mansion. 

Norman watched them go unable to keep the smirk off his face as he knew Felicia had ulterior motives for going with Mary Jane, turning he headed for the shower himself after storing the tape of last nights and this morning’s fun in his safe. He had quite a bit to do today and tomorrow, but come tomorrow night the only thing that would be on his mind would be taking Mary Jane’s body fully and pulling her into his pleasurable world of sin. 

+TD+

(Peter and Mary Jane’s Residence)

Mary Jane quickly removed the dress and underwear set she had worn and replaced them with a simpler cotton set and then slipped into some jeans and blouse, Felicia had accompanied her home but had said very little on the ride back from the mansion much to her confusion and now she sat waiting on her couch. As she finished brushing her hair and reapplying some simple make up she wondered yet again what Norman had up his sleeve for their next meeting, a meeting she knew would end with giving him her body fully in another words she’d had full sexual intercourse with Norman before the night was through. Turnings she was startled to find Felicia how come up behind her without her hearing or even seeing her, she cursed allowing herself to be so distracted. Felicia grinned at her as she placed herself directly in front of her and cutting off any escape by maundering her against the wall and then placing her hands on either side of her head, Mary Jane felt like a cornered animal at the look in Felicia’s eyes. 

“So MJ I know why you made a deal with Norman, what happened to Peter is wrong so very wrong and I am really sorry it happened” Felicia stated honestly. “But you have to admit as hard as it is to do it that now you’ve experienced some of what Norman can expose you to, that you don’t actually regret having to make it do you?” she inquired. “The new experiences can send you to pleasures unknown of before, can expand your sexual knowledge beyond anything you knew of” she continued inching forward slowly. “Your body seems to have a mind of its own when you are in his presence, like last night for example” she pressed. 

“I..I..I” Mary Jane stammered in response which just seemed to amuse Felicia all the more. 

“Believe me you’ve only just begun to experience the pleasures Norman can make you feel, my original deal was for seven months, it ran out last year and I all but begged him to keep it active” Felicia revealed knowing she was getting to Mary Jane who seemed to tremble slightly. “You may have noted I have both my nipples and clit pierced, that was at   
Norman’s suggestion and whilst at the beginning I was dubious, now I love the fact I went through with it as it only increases the pleasure you feel when you are fucking someone” she told her hovering just a few inches from Mary Jane’s lips. “And there is more they can do in a sexual situation believe me MJ, I have experienced so many wonderful and pleasurable things at Norman’s whims that I have not once regretted him catching me trying to steal from him” she told her before leaning in the last few inches and kissing Mary Jane as softly as she could. 

Mary Jane could only groan at the soft touch of Felicia’s lips on her own and kiss her back completely consumed by the need to respond, once again another part of her seemed to have control even after what she had promised herself back at the mansion. Felicia grinned inwardly as her friend responded as she knew she would, she pressed the kiss making it more heated and slowly slipped her tongue into the redhead’s mouth making her moan before her own tongue responded in kind. Both struggled for dominance as the kiss got even steamier before finally they both pulled away breathing deeply, Mary Jane had slightly glassy eyes as she stared at her friend who just grinned at her wickedly. Felicia grinned even wilder before she dropped to her knees and quickly set to work on undoing the zip and button of her Jeans before she could recover, tugging them down she smirked as she noted the simple cotton underwear she had on. 

Mary Jane was just beginning to recover her whit’s when she felt Felicia blow on her pussy after pulling aside her panties making her gasp loudly. Mary Jane looked down in surprise before she moaned and let her head fall back against the wall as Felicia ran her tongue right over her pussy which quickly moistened in anticipation, Felicia didn’t give her a second to question her before she drove her tongue straight into Mary Jane’s pussy causing her to throw her head back moaning loudly as Felicia began to eat her out. Her legs trembled as she felt her own juices run down them as Felicia thrusted her tongue in and out of her now once again wildly moist pussy, Mary Jane moaned even louder as she felt Felicia’s tongue begin to slide against her clit with each hard trust. She managed to gain some balance as she fisted her hands into Felicia’s hair and without thinking about it began to try and thrust Felicia’s tongue even deeper into over excited pussy. Her eyes rolled in their sockets as Felicia seemed to comply and thrusted her tongue even harder into her pussy and ensured to swipe it against her clit every once and a while, finally unable to hold back she cried out as her pussy exploded coating Felicia’s face with her juices. 

Felicia pulled away and watched as Mary Jane fell to the floor as her legs gave out under her, her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy making her wonderful breasts heave under the blouse she wore. The sight made Felicia hungry and she moved forward and kissed Mary Jane even as the red head began to regain some semblance of herself, Mary Jane moaned as she again tasted her own juices even as her tongue automatically duelled with Felicia’s. Finally after five minutes Felicia pulled away and allowed Mary Jane to finally recover, once the redhead locked eyes on hers she grinned. 

“You might be in a deal with Norman but you also now belong to me MJ, I am going to make you love the female form and expose you to as much of it as I can in time we have before Peter recovers” Felicia told her grinning at the surprised look Mary Jane shot her. “Hell who knows perhaps when Peter is well again you and I can throw him a true welcome back party, I am sure you’d love to see Peter fuck me into a panting mess even as I drive you wild with my tongue in your pussy” she stated lewdly making Mary Jane blush and advert her eyes as her mind tried to conjure the image of her, Felicia and Peter in a threesome. “You can see it in your head can’t you, yes I can see it in your eyes and believe me it would be a very wild night but that is for later” she continued pleased by her friend’s response. “We are just getting started MJ, when I want you and it doesn’t conflict with Norman you are going to give me yourself aren’t you?” she asked with a devilish smile. 

Mary Jane trembled but not in fear but pure arousal at the way Felicia was talking to her, at the way she like Norman was all but controlling her and using sex to get what they wanted. How the hell had she gone from a normal everyday woman to this subservient easily dominated one, it didn’t make sense to her. Even with the fact she had made a deal with Norman she had easily submitted to whatever he wished of her, and not once had she had to think about the deal to convince herself to do it. She knew the pleasure she had begun to feel during these times was beginning to get to her, that she was beginning to change and she just prayed she did not change too much. 

“Won’t you MJ?” Felicia repeated regaining her attention. 

“Yes” Mary Jane finally whimpered knowing she couldn’t say no because she had truly enjoyed her first foray into lesbian sex and a side of her wanted to explore it more. 

“Good” Felicia said with a wide grin. “Now I suggest you go clean yourself up so you don’t smell like sex when we visit Peter” she suggested. 

Mary Jane blushed and nodded and quickly stood up on shaky legs, once upright she pulled up her jeans and headed for the bathroom and a damp cloth. Felicia stood up and headed for the sofa in the living room again; feeling very satisfied that she had in a sense seduced Mary Jane into exploring the wonders of female on female sex. 

+TD+

(New York General Hospital)

An hour later Mary Jane and Felicia walked into the room where Peter was in to find him thankfully awake and even more importantly alert, he smiled wildly at seeing them and then winced as he tried to push himself into a sitting position. The nurse who was currently reviewing his notes quickly moved to help him, Mary Jane noted how often Peter winced as the nurse helped him up into a position that did not put too much pressure on his ribs. Peter grimaced as he relaxed again knowing he had to be careful due to his ribs been bruised and one been broken. The doctor he had talked to had already told him he had his first surgery planned for tomorrow at the soonest to set that back in place before moving onto the more damaged areas of his bodies such as his legs and arms, he could not believe he had been so badly injured due to Spiderman been so damn reckless he had not even considered the falling debris combined with the fleeing people within the labs he was fighting in. He had always considered Spiderman to be a hero trying to help keep the city safe, always trying to keep the people from harm until a few days ago when Spiderman had crashed into Oscorp whilst fighting Goblin and paid no attention to the people as they tried to avoid the fight and the damage they caused to the building as they fought. 

“How is he doing?” Mary Jane inquired gaining his attention as she and Felicia sat down in the chairs across from his bed. 

“His vitals are now stable and he seems to have shrugged off the lingering effects of his coma much sooner than we expected, but he will still tire quickly so do not be surprised   
if he falls asleep during your visit” the nurse answered as she went back to checking his notes. “If he does fall asleep please let me know so I can come and settle him back into a decent position for sleep, until he gets his broken rib set sleeping in an bad position will not do him any favours” she added before setting down his chart and leaving the room. 

“Hey Peter” Felicia said with a wave of her hand even as Mary Jane stood up and leaned over so she could kiss him which he eagerly returned. “I was sorry to hear about what happened to you, thought I would pay you a visit and cheer you up” she added as Mary Jane retook her seat. 

“Thanks Felicia I appreciate the thought” Peter replied with a smile pleased to see a familiar face. “I don’t suppose Harry will be stopping by will he?” he inquired. 

“Harry is in Japan right now Peter, Norman sent him there to try and find some way to avoid Oscorp suffering another attack like the one that hurt you” Mary Jane informed him and did not miss the disappointed look that flashed over her fiancé’s face at the news. “Hopefully he’ll be back soon” she added hoping to cheer him up. 

“How many were hurt?” Peter asked as the mention of the attack brought his mind back to that day and he wondered how many of his colleagues had been hurt in the attack. 

“Peter I don’t think” Mary tried to argue but Peter cut her off. 

“Please MJ just tell me how many were hurt” Peter repeated with a bit more of an edge to his voice.

Mary Jane glanced at Felicia who just shrugged and then nodded her head at her. “Five people were killed Peter and several were badly injured with you been the worst affected” she finally admitted and watched as Peter struggled not to let his anger get the best of him. 

“Do you know which five were killed?” Peter finally asked as he managed to force his anger down. 

“No, neither Norman nor Harry told me anything like that” Mary Jane answered. “I’m sorry Peter, I know you were friends with many people there” she said into the silence that fell. 

Peter stared of into space for a few minutes as he wondered which of his colleagues and friends had perished in the attack, and those which had been hurt alongside himself. He couldn’t wrap his mind around how it could have happened, Spiderman usually ensured all civilians in any area he was righting were removed or at least shifted out of harm’s way. Not this time, this time he had only focused on the Goblin. Was his hatred for his foe so out of control that he had ignored the risk to the people he was supposed to be protecting?

“Peter, are you okay?” Mary Jane asked in concern at his continued silence. 

“I’m fine MJ just trying to wrap my head around how this happened, I’ve never thought badly of Spiderman before but this madness he all but allowed to happen because he was   
so focused on fighting the Goblin” Peter responded absently. 

“Spiderman and Goblin have a very heated history Peter” Felicia said carefully as she did not want to give away her own secret identity as the Black Cat. “Most believe Spiderman was trying to get revenge against Goblin for the three women he threw of a building with one of them ending up paralyzed” she told him. “That he lost control of his emotions when facing him again, so far no one has been able to find him to get any kind of comment from him” she finished. 

Peter shook his head at that explanation finding it gave him very little peace on the matter. “So we had to pay the price for his lack of control?” he finally asked. 

“I suppose you did but as I said they have a heated history that goes back almost to the start of Spiderman’s existence. He is Spiderman’s ultimate enemy, the one who has cost him the most” Felicia replied but unwilling to expand on that as she was a loose ally and friend of Spiderman and thus knew a bit more of the actual history between him and the Goblin. Knew how much the green menace had hurt Spiderman, including almost killing him a few years ago along with a woman some believed to have been his girlfriend. The girl had died from the injuries she had sustained, she sometimes wondered if the rumours had been true and she had been his lover considering after that event Spiderman had grown harder and colder in his reactions to the Goblin. She wished she knew who was behind the mask, which would answer a hell of a lot. Not even knowing the girl’s name, Sarah Williams helped point in a direction who might be the masked hero. 

“I won’t even be able to go to the funerals will I?” Peter asked despondently.

“No Peter I’m afraid you won’t be able to as your injures won’t allow it” Mary Jane admitted and noted how her response angered her fiancé. “You have a long way to go Peter before you will be able to walk again” she added knowing this news would not improve his temper. 

“How long will I be in here?” Peter inquired forcing his anger down and turned back to look at his fiancé. 

“Almost a full year Peter, you have a few surgery’s to get through before you can even think of starting the process of healing and going through rehabilitation so you can learn to walk again” Mary Jane admitted and noted the dismayed look that flashed over Peter’s face at her answer. “I’m sorry Peter, according to your Doctor you were lucky to survive at all” she told him as she felt Felicia rub her back in comfort. 

Peter stared at her for a minutes and took note of the teary look Mary Jane now had and he realised he truly had come close to dying, the very thought chilled him to the bone. Glancing away he found himself yawning as a bout of tiredness struck him he fought it as best he could but his eyes began to close and he found himself drifting off without meaning to. Mary Jane and Felicia both noted this and Felicia remembering the nurses request went to inform her thus bringing her back into the room to help move Peter back into a lying position. Once she finished she checked his vitals for a few minutes before leaving clearly satisfied with the results, Mary Jane wiped at her face to prevent any of the tears that had built up from falling as she knew it would do her no good. She should just be glad Peter was awake now, and that he had not asked how they were going to pay for his medical needs and rehabilitation.

“You okay MJ?” Felicia inquired with real concern because no matter the games they may play behind closed doors she did care about the redhead and about Peter. 

“Worried Peter may hurt himself more if he lets his anger get the better of himself” Mary Jane answered honestly. “I didn’t like how he reacted to how long he would have to stay in the hospital nor that he couldn’t go to his friend’s funerals” she admitted. 

“He’ll be fine Mary Jane, the hospital will keep his safe even from himself if they have to” Felicia assured her. “Now come on I think you need something to drink and eat, sitting her watching him sleep won’t do you any good” she said gently and slowly coxed the redhead to her feet and then led her from the room. 

+TD+

(Daily Bugle)

Kaine sat at his desk working on a small article that should at least keep Jameson off his back, he would pretend he ran into Spiderman last night after separating from Eddie Brock and managed to get a few short comments from him before he webbed away. It wasn’t the big story his boss had wanted but it would do for now, enough so his date with Betty tonight should go uninterrupted or at least he hoped it would. He glanced up and noted Eddie was moving toward his desk and he let out a sigh knowing this wasn’t going to be fun conversation, especially once Eddie knew he had seen and questioned Spiderman without him. 

“Hey Eddie before you say anything I found Spiderman just after we parted ways the night before, managed to get a few words with him before he bolted” Kaine told him as soon as Eddie stopped near his desk. “He was not very open but he gave my something to at least tell the people and get Jameson of our backs, if you have a decent photo of Spiderman that hasn’t been used yet we can turn this in and hopefully get the chief to actually be say something nice” he added. 

Eddie frowned before deciding not to get into an argument with Parker as he was just too tired to care; he’d had a bad night of tossing and turning due to the heat in his room thanks to a broken window he could not open to allow some fresh air in. “What did he have to say on the matter?” he inquired instead. 

“That he let his anger and hatred of the Goblin get the better of him during their latest fight and that he deeply regrets the deaths and injuries that resulted from his loss of control” Kaine answered leaning back in his chair. “That he swears to try not to allow it to happen again, but this setback does prove one thing he is as human and fallible as anyone else to human emotions” he went on. “He finally apologised to the families of those lost or hurt for his failure and swore to bring the Goblin in before swinging away” he finished. “He did sound rather depressed on the whole thing, considering his past with the Goblin and the things we’ve heard he might of lost due to the maniac you can sort of understand why he lost it but it hasn’t done him any favours in the public’s view and especially not Jameson’s” he mused. 

“Let’s face it Parker nothing Spiderman did will ever change the way Jameson sees him, I’ve never really understood the man’s hatred for him” Eddie responded with a shake of   
his head. “But at least you managed to get something I wasn’t looking forward to getting yelled out for failing to get the story we were ordered, I will look through the pictures I have of him and find one you can use and then we go see Jameson and get this out of the way” he added before turning and heading for his own desk.   
Kaine was surprised to say the least from Eddie’s less than confrontational talk, but he would take it and turned to focus on finishing his article. Leaning forward he went back to work but not before exchanging a small heated look with Betty who happened to glance his way as he did so. 

+TD+

(Cassidy apartment)

Carl growled as he took note on the news that the police had not throttled back on their look out for the Goblin and now S.H.I.E.L.D were on the lookout for him as well, in fact it looked like the police had increased it and that annoyed him as it meant he could not risk venturing out just yet. He had a couple of plans he could put into effect, but frustratingly he had to wait until the police and S.H.I.E.L.D had scaled back their search for him. Spiderman was easy to deal with; his hatred for him was one of the arachnid’s faults and could be easily exploited. But the police could seriously hamper his efforts and with enough firepower even his powers would not save him, he was not stupid or suicidal and thus for now he would stay hidden and allow them to think the Goblin had run. But he vowed the next time he saw the web slinging hero he would finally splat him, their game was no longer amusing.

+TD+

(Oscorp)

Norman sat in his office reading through the notes Doug had given him on the two projects he had decided were the best way to protect his employee’s, from any future attacks from the Goblin or any other nut job who wanted to steal from his company. Doug had picked one of the two projects to be the main focus but both were been worked on by the best of his people, the project Doug had chosen was the armour coating mixture as the main focus with the magnetic shielding coming in behind it due to the power issues that may prove hard to overcome. He had to agree the calculations of the power need for the magnetic shielding was well beyond normal levels especially if they wanted to keep the shields up for a lengthy period of time, sighing he put the notes down and leaned back in his chair hoping Doug bring in the best people they had to ensure a speedy start up. He had a bad feeling the Goblin would not stay in hiding for long, he would come back out the minute the Police and S.H.I.E.L.D attention backed off and then he would return for the Neutronic battery core which it had been believed to be the target of the theft. The battery was a porotype for a battery capable of lasting a full year and been able to power so much more than simple electronic devices, it was hoped that in time building on the work would allow them to create much more powerful energy sources starting with batteries and moving up to actual generators. Rubbing his eyes he stood and looked out over the city unable to help himself wondering what Mary Jane and Felicia were up to, he was so looking forward to the next night when finally he would have Mary Jane Watson in every way he could all but taste the pleasure to come. 

+TD+

(New York, Lancet Diner)

Mary Jane ate quietly as she wondered just how bad Peter would get as he slowly recovered, she was worried he would grow depressed and angry with his situation and the loss of his friends from Oscorp. Depression could be a very dangerous thing she well knew from the toll it had taken on her hated Father, it was depression from losing his job and his pension that had led him to become an abusive alcoholic causing her Mom to leave him when she was only five. She had then lived right across from Peter’s Aunt’s house but she would not meet him until her Aunt Anna who had taken over caring for her when her Mom had died when she was twelve from a road accident would set her and him up on a blind date. A date that had led them to become a serious couple, not once had she ever considered leaving him as they had always seemed to gel so well. The fact she loved him so much was why she had been so willing to make this deal with Norman, and was why she would go through the entire thing for the whole year without backing out. Granted it had already gone beyond a simple deal, her reactions to first Norman and now Felicia were worrying and considering tomorrow night she would have no choice but to go the whole way with Norman she worried just how much she would react. 

She had seen on his the few videos Norman had shown her already the women he made deals seemed to become more and more willing as time went on, even Felicia seemed to enjoy every sexual encounter with Norman she had and she feared she too may end up falling into such a mind-set. That she knew could not be allowed to happen, she had a future with Peter to look forward to when this would be nothing but a bad nightmare but to ensure it happened she had to stiffen her resolve to treat this whole thing as nothing more than a business deal. She had to try and ensure not to feel so much pleasure, or submit to their whims as she had already done so far. She had to find a way to make it through the entire year without losing herself, but deep inside where she tried hard to ignore she knew it would be near impossible to do. 

“You okay MJ?” Felicia’s voice broke through her troubled thoughts and made her focus on her friend and somewhat lover consider how she had submitted to her to the woman’s control before coming out. 

“Just worried how Peter will deal been stuck in the hospital for so long, that the long difficult process of going through rehabilitation and healing will throw him into deep depression” Mary Jane answered unwilling to share the other part of what was on her mind. 

“Peter is strong MJ he will make it through all this and when the year is out you and he will get married like you planned to do” Felicia stated confidently in response as she fished her cup of coffee. 

“I hope and pray that is what happens” Mary Jane stated. “No matter what is going on right now with you and Norman, at the end I will wed Peter and go onto to have a happy life and all this will be forgotten” she said as confidently as she could. 

Felicia looked Mary Jane deep in the eyes as she said this and knew instantly that her resolve and confidence in this statement was shaky at best, she was afraid her instincts told her. Afraid of falling into the trap of unlimited pleasure just as she herself had and many of the other women who had made deals with Norman Osborn, when she first made her deal it was only to ensure her identity as the Black Cat would be kept secret, but slowly over the period of just two months into the deal she had begun already losing herself to the pleasurable delights Norman exposed her too. She’d had quite a few lovers in her life so far but none of them had seemed to take her to the very edge of sanity as Norman did, he took her to levels she had never dreamed going to before making her deal with him. Now she was addicted to that pleasure and loved every single meeting she had with Norman, other lovers never seemed to satisfy her for long which is why she had extended her deal with Norman indefinitely. Hell the fact that MJ had so easily submitted to her two hours ago when she had come onto her before going to see Peter, proved her resolve to resist falling into a love of the pleasure she was exposed was faulty at best. Whilst she hoped Mary Jane got her happy ending with Peter once the year was out, she was intent on enjoying the redhead’s body for as long as she could whilst she could. 

“I suggest you turn in early tonight Mary Jane and rest for the majority of the morning tomorrow believe me you’ll need all the stamina you can find tomorrow night during your first time with Norman” Felicia advised her as she paid her half of the bill whilst Mary Jane added her own half and then then split up as Felicia had a meeting to get too on a possible job as her alter ego. 

Mary Jane watched her walk away and wondered just what truly awaited her the next night when she met Norman once more, swallowing deeply she turned and headed for   
home praying her resolve would hold. 

+TD+

(Mariano’s Restaurant, night time)

Kaine quickly ran around the car and opened it up for Betty to step out and had to ensure he did not stare too hard. She was dressed in a fabulous short red dress of a satin material that really clung to her body, was an impressive sight and he really prayed nothing would spoil their night together. He had made a vow not to run off on Betty for anything less than something major like the Goblin showing up, otherwise for one night he was content to allow the Police to handle the local criminals. Spiderman could take a night off as it was not like the world would end if he did, nodding at the car pool waiter who took his keys and handed him a receipt so he could collect his car later he took Betty’s hand and led her inside having already book them a table the night before. The host met them and easily found their booking before leading them to a table at the back of the room in an already busy restaurant, handing them menus the host nodded at them returned to his station. 

“I have been looking forward to this for two days” Betty said once the host had departed. “I’ve been hoping you’d ask me out for a while but Jameson keeps us so busy, then with Peter getting hurt I knew it might be a while longer and I decided to take the plunge myself to give us both something to enjoy” she admitted. 

“I was working up the courage believe me Betty but as you said Jameson never gives us a break, then this madness with Peter this date has been a bright spark for me to focus on and I apologise I wasn’t faster to ask you out” Kaine responded with a grin. 

“It’s okay, I know not every guy is so gunho on chasing a girl he likes” Betty replied placing her hand on his arm briefly as she spoke which sent tingles up Kaine’s arm. 

“Women have never been my strong suit I admit, it took me almost a full year to ask my prom date out back in school much to the amusement of my friends and family” Kaine pointed out with a chuckle. “Peter was much the same, he had a high school girlfriend called Liz Allen but they didn’t last much past prom and then he was set up on a blind date with Mary Jane and that was all she wrote as they both fell deeply in love” he continued as he recalled those early days. “My time with my prom date lasted a few months before we called it quits, long distance due to been in different colleges didn’t help and in college I wasn’t much of a ladies man but I had a few dates and relationships but nothing long term” he added. “So I suppose I have never really been gunho chasing women like most men, but those I have managed to pursue have always meant something to me” he stated as a waiter approached their table. 

“Well at least your honest about your dating habits, most men would make up entire stories of their conquests to show how successful they’ve been in a sad attempt to impress, I’ve had a few lovers like that and all they did was annoy me” Betty responded having expected nothing but the truth from Kaine having come to know her friend so very well over the time they had worked together. “I think another reason my previous dates or relationships failed was at the time I was so focused on finishing college and gaining my degrees” she admitted. 

“Are you ready to order?” the waiter inquired once he reached their table. 

“Yes I’ll have the stake, mash, peas and gravy” Kaine answered actually very hungry and looking forward to the meal ahead. 

“Very good sir, Mam?” the waiter inquired turning to Betty. 

“Mostly the same but I’ll have carrots instead of peas as I don’t like them” Betty responded with a smile. “And can we please have a two glasses of wine to go with that order” she added. 

“Of course Mam, I’ll be back with your orders soon” the waiter told them once he finished writing out what they wanted before departing for the kitchen. 

“So has there been any news on Peter?” Betty inquired.

“Mary Jane phoned me a few hours before to let me know Peter woke up and thankfully shows no sign of brain damage which was a real worry, I’m sure Mary Jane is greatly relieved” Kaine answered with a relieved sigh of his own. “He however is still weak and cannot remain awake for long and according to the nurse will probably be like that for a day or two whilst he regains his strength and once he has they can begin to operate on him and put his broken bones rights and then he can begin his rehabilitation. “He was angry and upset to learn about the injuries and deaths of his co-workers and at Spiderman’s failure to protect him during his fight with the Goblin as well as the fact he would be unable to go the funerals of his friends who died before falling asleep. He told her. 

“It must be horrible to be bedridden so as not been able to pay his respects to his friends when they are buried, to think that Spiderman could let the situation get so out of hands that so many were hurt or killed” Betty said with a sad shake of head. “I always thought he was above losing himself in anger” she stated. 

“He is human like the rest of us Superhero or not, things just got out of hand and his emotions got the better of him considering what he told me during my short interview with him” Kaine told her wondering what Betty would say if she knew he was Spiderman.

That the failure to protect Peter and the others injured and killed during the fight with the Goblin was his to bear, would she be able to accept this new knowledge or would she be unable to accept the danger this knowledge would bring into her life. It had already almost cost one of his previous lovers her life, and at the time the Goblin had only chosen her at random due to the fact he had rescued her from two previous Goblin attacks before anyone else. Who knew what that madman might have done if he had sure knowledge of her connection to him, either way Karen ended up paralyzed whilst two other women had almost been killed as the Goblin tried to distract him. Karen might have survived but she had wanted nothing more to do with him after losing the ability to walk, not that he blamed her one bit. Getting close to Betty was a risk but he could not deny his own growing feelings for her, and haven spent the last couple of months alone he had become somewhat heartsick for some real companionship. Hence his agreement to go on a date with Betty, from there he would take this wherever it went both good and bad and pray for the best. 

“I suppose that’s true, we look at these heroes and see far more than we probably should just because they have powers everyone else does not” Betty agreed with a sigh. “This sort of event I suppose makes us see that even the super empowered are as fallible as the rest of us” she added just as the waiter returned with their orders. 

“Yes they are fallible, I don’t believe there is a human being alive who is not Betty” Kaine stated with complete conviction in his voice. “Even the most powerful person can be proven fallible” he pointed out to which she nodded in agreement as the waited placed their orders in front of them nodded at them before departing once more.   
For the next twenty minutes they ate and discussed more light hearted topics much to Kaine’s relief, he didn’t really want to spend his time with Betty talking about his alter ego or the wrong choices he had recently made. Once they finished their meals they slowly drank their wine as the night round down, Kaine allowed thoughts of Spiderman, Goblin and even Peter to fade into the background as he enjoyed been in Betty’s company. 

“So do you think it is possible that Jameson will ever say a nice thing about Spiderman?” Kaine inquired already knowing the answer but he wondered what Betty’s take as Jameson’s secretary would say. 

“Only if he personally saved the Daily Bugle or Jameson’s life from dire doom” Betty responded. “Otherwise I doubt he’ll ever let go of the blind anger Spiderman brings out in him for whatever reason it is there, he is never as hard on the other local heroes as he is on Spiderman” she added with a confused look briefly passing over her face. “I don’t know what it is about him that sets him off, you recall how Spiderman saved his son when his shuttle almost crashed?” she inquired to which Kaine nodded remembering all too well as that was the day the Symbiotes Venom and Carnage first arrived. “Publicly he was grateful as one would expect, but privately he told me he believed Spiderman might have caused the malfunction that sent the shuttle into its downward spiral just to make himself look good” she told him with a shake of her head at her boss’s warped view of events. 

“I’ve never understood his hatred of Spiderman, but what you’ve just said doesn’t surprise me” Kaine replied as he finished his glass of wine and signalled for the waiter so he could pay the bill. 

Betty finished off her own glass as the waiter brought over the bill and Kaine paid it before moving to her side and helping her up, smiling at him she let him lead her out of the restaurant and waited whilst the car pool waiter brought round Kane’s car once he handed over his stub ticket. She then watched as Kaine opened the door for her with a smile, smiling back she had to admit she had enjoyed their date and hoped he would ask for another. She had no intention of letting things between them go back to normal now they had begun to take the first steps into a relationship, once in the car Kaine shut the door and quickly moved to the driver’s side. Getting in he started up the car and once they both had fastened their seatbelts in he began to drive them back to Betty’s flat first, he subconsciously drove slowly as he had no real desire for the night to end just yet. 

“I enjoyed this, it beat my best expectations for our date” he admitted finally as he came to a stop at some lights. “I hope you’re open to going on another date soon?” he inquired. 

“You can count on it but this time you will have to ask me Kaine” Betty shot back with a wide smile that he had been the one to ask about a second date, this gave her hope that their changing relationship would grow deeper rather than peater out as they went. 

“It will be my pleasure Betty, we’ll give it a day or two so I can work out something special” Kaine shot back as the lights changed and he focused once more on driving until finally he pulled up outside her block of flats. 

“I really did have a great time Kaine, as to doing special next time don’t feel you need to do it to impress me” Betty told him turning to face him. “I’m already impressed” she admitted before leaning over and kiss a brief kiss on the lips before pulling away and getting out and quickly making her way into the building.

Kaine was somewhat taken by surprise by her kiss but instantly found himself smiling as he watched her depart, this date had really been a high point of recent memory. Hopefully the next date would be even better, as he pulled away he was rather pleased his prayer that nothing major happen to require him to run out to deal with as Spiderman. As far as he could tell actually it had been a rather quiet night turning on his radio he switched to the local news station but as he expected nothing had happened, which suddenly made him feel edgy. Switching the radio off he decided to just bask in a night off, finally he pulled up outside his own block of flats and after getting out and locking his car he headed in, once he had a quick wash and been to the toilet he climbed into bed and with the image of Betty’s kiss in his mind he quickly fell asleep. 

+TD+

(Peter and Mary Jane’s Residence)

Mary Jane awoke the next day feeling rather more awake than she had done the previous evening after her time with Norman and Felicia, looking around hers and Peter’s bedroom she was suddenly hit by a prang of loneliness at Peter’s absence. Remembering Felicia’s words of advice to get plenty of rest before the night ahead, she decided to do little except pay a quick visit to Peter to let him know she would probably not be able to see him tomorrow as she would be at a photo shoot most of the day. It was not a total lie as she did have a shoot scheduled tomorrow but it would be a quick one for some random fashion magazine, however she doubted she would get out of Norman’s mansion too early so as to see Peter before the shoot in the afternoon. More than likely considering what she had seen of Norman’s desire for her and how he had held off on taking her fully for so long, she would probably end up there well into the early afternoon and that her photo shoot would be the only reason he’d let her leave. Heading for the kitchen she made herself some cereal and cup of tea before settling in front of the T.V and began to eat, watching an early morning set of cartoons kept her mind of what was to come.


	8. chapter 8

+TD+

(Osborn Mansion)

Norman awoke feeling wide awake and ready to get the day done so he could finally get to the night’s festivities, all the requested items he needed including Mary Jane’s outfit for the night were already inside one of the spare bedrooms awaiting her. He had set up another of the room’s for the actual event he had planned; something he expected would shock and fully seduce Mary Jane into the night’s fun if her reaction to his personal fantasy concerning her was any indication. He could barely wait for the night to come, still he got up and headed for the bathroom to go toilet and shower before heading to the office to see how things were coming on their new projects. Granted he wasn’t expecting much as work had only just begun, but hopefully the projects would be complete before the Goblin came out of hiding again. He prayed that the police and more importantly S.H.I.E.L.D would keep up the pressure on him thus keeping him from making another appearance for some time, by the time they did turn their attention elsewhere he hoped to have the new armour coating mixture ready to deploy on all buildings in Oscorp employ with the magnetic shielding close to been finished as well. Once he had finished getting ready for the day he headed for the kitchen where his breakfast was already waiting for him prepared by Robbins as soon as he heard the shower switch on, sitting down he ate his meal slowly reading over the Daily Bugle that had been laid out next to his breakfast and noted the interview Peter’s half-brother Kaine had managed to get from Spiderman. He supposed even heroes could get overcome by their emotions after all they too were still human, but still he was not willing just yet to let go of his anger at the webslinger for his failure to act to save his employee’s from so much suffering. Once he finished his meal he got up and headed to the car where Robbins was already waiting, whilst he could drive when he wanted to this time he decided to have Robbins drive him as he wanted more time to think on how to get the most enjoyment out of his first full night with Mary Jane. 

+TD+

(New York General Hospital)

Kaine entered Peter’s room to find his half-brother awake and sitting up whilst a doctor and nurse ran some simple tests, he sat down and stayed quiet as they did their work content to wait. Finally they seemed satisfied and left leaving the two brothers alone, it was hard for Kaine to look Peter in the eye considering his been here was his fault, his failure to protect even his own flesh and blood. 

“How you feeling Pete?” he inquired once the door closed behind the doctor. 

“Better than yesterday a bit more awake” Peter answered pleased to see his half-brother, granted they were not always on the best of terms but they were still family. “A bit more alert of my surroundings, how are you doing Kaine it’s been a while since we’ve seen one another?” he asked in return. 

“Stressful especially after I got MJ’s message about your injury and Jameson riding me to get an interview with Spiderman to explain his actions” Kaine admitted with a sigh. 

“Thankfully I managed to stumble into Spiderman yesterday and get a quick word to satisfy Jameson, and then I had the most amazing date with Betty Brant to relive all the stress I had been feeling” he added with a smile appearing on his face as he recalled once again the kiss Betty had given him and the promise of what it represented. 

“It’s good that you and Betty are finally taking the first step to getting together, I always figured she had feelings for you and I know you have feelings for her” Peter said glad to hear something was going right for either of them. “What” he started to ask before pausing and looking away for a few seconds before facing him again. “What did Spiderman say in his defence?” he managed to inquire. 

“That his emotions and history with the Goblin got the better of him, that he deeply regrets failing to protect the people who were in the building as he fought the Goblin” Kaine answered. “He said sorry to the families of the people who died or were injured and he swore never to allow it to happen again and that he will bring Goblin in for his crimes, he also stated this did prove he was as fallible as the next person to human emotions” he added hoping his voice did not give away any signs to his fear Peter would somehow see through him and realise he was Spiderman, and that he was responsible for not only his injuries but for the deaths and injuries of his co-workers. 

Peter looked away again and considered what Kaine had told him, did he have the right to be angry at Spiderman when he really did not know just what the Goblin had done to him or might have taken from him. All he knew or anyone knew were rumours about possible loved ones the maniac had killed during his vendetta against Spiderman, if those rumours had any truth to them then shouldn’t he try and be understanding as to why Spiderman’s emotions had gotten the better of him. Perhaps the Goblin had pushed Spiderman too far, like when bullies picked on people eventually a line is reached and once you are pushed over it you will snap as he had done back in school with Flash Thompson. Then again Spiderman had taken it upon himself to be a hero, to protect people from the likes of Goblin so shouldn’t he be able to always put the people first beyond his own personal issues? He just didn’t know what to think.

“He really did sound depressed and upset over the whole thing Pete” Kaine said regaining his attention. “He didn’t go into that fight intending to lose focus, it just happened and for once he wasn’t able to keep his own emotions in check” he continued. 

“I’m too angry right now to think straight Kaine but I’ll not condemn him just yet until I can properly think out what he said” Peter finally replied after a short pause. “I just need some time, but no matter what I decide he’s lost some of my respect as I always believed he would put the people first” he added to which Kaine could only nod as it was better than what he had expected Peter might say. 

“I can understand that Pete but I think this proves more than anything that even if you have superpowers you are immune to human flaws, that they are not perfect and make mistakes like everyone else” Kaine said slowly not wanting to upset his half-brother but just make a point. “I think sometimes people have held up Spiderman and the other costumed heroes to a higher degree than normal people, put them on a pedestal which isn’t fair and hopefully this will make them see them for what they are which is just as   
simply flawed as everyone else and I am just sorry that it took something so horrible to perhaps wake people up” he explained as Peter turned back to him as he spoke. 

“Maybe you have a point Kaine but this shouldn’t have happened, my friends shouldn’t have had to die just to show Spiderman is fallible or human as everyone else” Peter stated somewhat coldly. 

“No, they shouldn’t have died” Kaine agreed feeling the burden of his failure all the more before falling silent.  
It was a silence that lasted for another several minutes until the door opened and Mary Jane entered, she instantly smiled happy to see Peter awake and far more alert than the day before. She nodded pleased to see Kaine had paid a visit and had been keeping Peter company, the two needed to spend more time together she had often thought. 

“How are you today?” she inquired as she leaned down and kissed Peter as hard as she dared which he eagerly tried to return. 

“Better, as I said to Kaine more awake and alert than yesterday when you and Felicia visited” Peter responded pleased to see his Fiancé. “How are you dealing with everything?” he asked noting she looked a little stressed herself. 

“It’s been difficult Peter especially at night but I’m coping” Mary Jane answered as honestly as she could. “I just have to keep thinking that this will be all behind us one day, we’ll get married as we planned and this will be nothing but a bad memory” she stated. “But for now we have to endure our forced separation whilst you recover, you will probably start the first of your operations soon now you are more alert” she speculated. 

“Yeah Doctor said I’ll have my first one tomorrow morning and then the next in a few days after that, once I’ve had those one I can focus on my rehabilitation which is what will take the majority of my time in here” Peter agreed with a slight nod of his head. “I have to be very careful how I move or I end up jarring my legs and ribs, the pain is immense” he admitted. 

“Hopefully once you’ve gotten through the operations planned the pain will lessen” Kaine suggested hopefully before looking down and checking his watch and noted he needed to be going or he would be late for work having worked out a quick workaround so as to pay Peter a visit with Robbie. “Damn it I’ve got to go, I promised Robbie I’d be in by eleven so I could visit you early” he told them as he stood. “You keep getting better Pete I’ll see you again soon” he added to which Peter nodded slowly before watching as Kaine turned and headed out placing a comforting hand on Mary Jane’s quickly as he passed her.

“It’s good to see you two finally getting along better” Mary Jane couldn’t help but comment once Kaine had left. 

“He told me about his interview with Spiderman and his reasons for what happened and how depressed he now is with what happened” Peter informed her. “I’m conflicted on how to view him, yes this incident proves he is just as prone to make mistakes and be overcome by emotions as the rest of us but he took upon himself to be a hero to protect people so shouldn’t he try extra hard to overcome those emotions that might make him mess up?” he questioned. 

“Until Spiderman comes clean about the truth of what the Goblin has done to him then I don’t think we’ll ever understand why he lost control Peter” Mary Jane replied after thinking it over for a few minutes. “He might have had cause to lose focus then again perhaps he just was in a bad mood and made the mistake of taking his eye of the people to try and vent his anger” she continued. “Best not to think too much on this Peter, it’s done and we need to move on and focus on you getting better” she shifted topics away from Spiderman. “Listen I more than likely won’t be able to see you tomorrow as I have a long shoot scheduled and you know we need all the money we can get now” she explained doing everything she could not to shutter or give any signs she was lying as she spoke. 

“Yeah I know MJ I understand” Peter replied somewhat discontent knowing she wouldn’t be here tomorrow but he understood her reasons. His injuries were bad and the money needed to care and get better were going to be huge, so every bit of work she could get would be needed as he doubted his Oscorp contract would give him much in the way of injury benefits. 

Mary Jane moved to sit on his bedside and took his hand in hers, she knew she could never tell him the truth of what she was doing to ensure his medical bills could be paid and she had to be careful how she explained her absences. For now she was just lucky that Harry was in Japan, Aunt May and Aunt Anna were stuck back home as May was ill and Kaine was busy with his own life and thus not too close to notice how comings and goings. Peter trusted her and her explanations if she was going to be missing, she hated having to lie but this was the only way to get the money he needed. 

“I’ll come see you the day after Peter I swear, you know I’d rather spend my time here with you that working” she told him gently.

“I know MJ, we just have to adjust to not always seeing each other every day when you do have to work” Peter agreed placing his other hand on hers. “I just wish this hadn’t   
happened” he stated. 

“Me either tiger me either” Mary Jane agreed as she leaned down and kissed him once more before the door opened and the nurse returned to request she leave as Peter had to go for some X-rays and blood test before his first operation. “I’ll see you the day after tomorrow I promise Peter” she swore before kissing one more time before getting up and leaving. 

+TD+

(Oscorp)

Norman strolled through the line production as his people got to work on the armour coating mixture formula, he made sure to stop and talk for a few minutes with each of the members of the team involved. He always liked to project an image of a caring boss and that was true for the most part, he did care for the people under him. But that did not stop him from taking advantage of their weakness when they appeared, such as he had with Sarah Williams when her husband Mark had stolen money and technology from the company and been caught by him. That had allowed him to make a deal with Sarah and make her his mistress for months, months she had come to enjoy. There had been others employees who had messed up badly allowing him to gain access to their beautiful wives for a short time, or with the employee themselves if they were female. He was truly surprised sometimes how many of his people ended up messing up so badly it gave him an advantage to make a deal, a deal which had brought so much pleasure to himself and whoever he made the deal with.   
Once he had toured the floor he headed back to his office to go through the reports and to contact Harry and see if he had found anything else they could use, as he sat down in his chair he couldn’t help but glance at the clock on the wall and note it was only ten thirty, there was still another seven hours to go before the day was done. Letting out a sigh he turned his attention to the daily reports and prayed for time to speed up, but even as he finished his reports only ten minutes had passed as he picked up the phone and dialled Harry’s mobile number. 

+TD+

(Japan) 

Harry answered the phone as soon as it rang especially as he noted it was his Father calling, he was hoping he could get an update on Peter’s condition as the last they talked Peter was still in his coma. 

“Hello Father how are things going there?” he inquired.

“Better now that we have gotten started on the two projects you chose, production began today and hopefully by the time the Goblin comes out of hiding will be well on their way to completion” Norman responded. “You’ll also be pleased to know Mary Jane called and let me know that Peter has woke up from his coma, there also seems to be little signs he suffered any brain damage” he informed his son knowing this would please him as Peter was almost like a Brother to him. “He has to have some operations before he can go through rehabilitation, but all in all he is in much better form than we first believed I would say” he continued. 

“That is excellent news Father” Harry said with a wide smile. “Mary Jane must have been so relieved” he mused. 

“Indeed, she did sound as if a great wait had been taken off her shoulders” Norman agreed which was true, well that was before she had other more pleasurable things to use her mouth for. The stray thought past through his mind before he could stop it, chiding himself he focused more on acting as if he had not seen Mary Jane since Harry had left for Japan as it would not do to rouse his son’s suspicions. “Back to why I called Harry, did you find anything else we could use in the archives?” he inquired. 

“No Father, me and Vincent finished going through them today so we’ll be heading to the European offices like you wanted tomorrow” Harry answered hoping he had done a good enough job so far to please his Father.

“Excellent, I am pleased with your efforts Harry they give me great hope when I do step down as head of Oscorp you will be more than ready to take my place” Norman stated and for once he was been completely serious. “Keep up the good work; whilst you are at our European offices it might be advantages to check up on how they are doing business wise” he continued. “Go through their books with Vincent, it’s been months since I last sent anyone to check up on their efforts and it will be good practice for you so we may as well take advantage of you been there” he mused. 

“Of course Father I will let Vincent know what you want us to do” Harry assured him feeling a swell of pride that his Father was really beginning to trust him with the business. “If you see Mary Jane or Peter will you please give them my best and tell them I will visit when I come home” he asked.

“Of course I will Harry, in fact now that Peter is awake I will pay him a visit in a day or two and pass along your message” Norman assured him. “Now I will assume it is late where you are and I will say goodnight Harry, call me once you reach Europe and say hello to Vincent for me and bring him up to speed on what I have told you” he stated before hanging up. 

Harry placed his phone down still feeling prideful in the fact that his Father now trusted him with more of the business running than ever before, still he was sorry that he would be able to check up on Mary Jane or Peter for another couple of days. Still it was a relief to hear that Peter was awake and had not suffered any brain damage, leaning back in his chair he rubbed his eyes and decided to go and see Vincent to let him know about what his Father wanted them to do before settling in for the night. 

+TD+

(Daily Bugle)

Kaine couldn’t help but smile as Betty stopped by his desk for a quick chat, their date really had gone well and with Peter now awake and seemingly okay apart from the injuries he sustained his mood was much higher than it had been in the last few days since his confrontation with the Goblin. Sadly their little chat was interrupted by Jameson who yelled for him, letting out an annoyed sigh he got up to see what the man wanted now. As he passed Betty he let his hand glide over her own before he moved to Jameson’s office, he quickly noted Robbie was already inside and nodded at his friend before taking a seat at the desk where Jameson was already glaring at him.

“You wanted to see me sir” he said doing his best not to give away how much the man was getting on his nerves. 

“I want you to track down the wall crawler again and get a deeper interview, more serious that you got last time” Jameson told him straight off the bat. “I want you to find out his state of mind Parker, try and get a little of his back story with the Goblin if you can” he continued. “We got people’s attention with what you did get and I want to keep it, the Bugle needs something without any slights of truths not even from me” he paused and glanced at Robbie before continuing and turning back to him. “For whatever reason he talks to you Parker, perhaps cause you’ve always been on his side no matter that he knows I dislike him so find him and get this and if you pull it off I’ll give you a raise and a month’s paid holiday” he promised. 

Kaine was to say stunned at the order as well as the promise of a raise and paid vacation before he nodded and wondered just how he was going to work this, Robbie followed him out to his desk. 

“The Bugle really needs this story Kaine, we need a headline that isn’t going to be ignored because of the slant Jonah usually puts on them due to his dislike of the Spider, already your interview which was printed without any add-ons has raised our profile and papers sold” he admitted as he watched Kaine sit down. “Even Jonah realises we are at a crossroads, anymore bad reactions to our stories and we may all end up out of a job” he added much to Kaine’s shock as he’d had no idea things were beginning to get nasty for the Bugle. 

There were plenty of other newspapers who were currently competing with the Bugle, none of them would be sad to see them go. Letting out a sigh he promised Robbie he’d do his best to get something out of Spiderman once he had tracked him down. Once Robbie left he leaned back and wondered just how much he would be willing to admit to, he had to be careful not to give away too much.

+TD+ 

(Peter and Mary Jane’s Residence, night time)

Mary Jane glanced at herself in the mirror nervously knowing there was only ten minutes to go before she had to leave for Norman’s mansion, she was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt underneath a grey jumper. She had also put on a simple pair of bra and panties, Norman had said there was no need for anything fancy as he would have everything they’d need for tonight. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she wondered what Norman really had planned, just what would happen when she arrived? Opening her eyes she moved away from the mirror feeling her nerves get a little worse, she had to get a grip or she’d be useless tonight and then Peter would suffer Norman’s anger at her refusal to go through with their deal. He’d stop paying for his treatment and Peter would never get better, she went and made herself a small glass of brandy and downed it in one go and then sat down and tried to relax. Taking deep breaths for the next five minutes she felt herself regain control and her nerves settle, which was good timing as she had to leave if she was to make it on time. Turning off the lights and exiting the apartment she made sure to lock the door before heading for her car, all the while she prayed as before that her resolve not to get too involved in the nights activities to come would hold. 

+TD+

(Osborn Mansion)

Norman walked calmly through the upper floor of his manor rechecking the room he had set aside for Mary Jane to change into her clothes for the evening ahead, just looking at the silvery white silk wedding dress which hung on a mannequin made him hard as he imagined how magnificent the red head would look once she wore it. Moving on he then checked the room he had modified to hold the fake wedding ceremony he’d have done to fully symbolise their deal. The part of the priest was all on a simple DVD he had slipped into the computer off to the side; everything was prepared including his own bedroom which would be where their so called honeymoon would take place. The sudden sound of a car pulling into the mansion made him instantly alert, smiling he headed downstairs to greet his guest. Heading down and opening the door he found Mary Jane waiting outside in a simple clothes as he’d suggested but still she looked stunning to him, taking her hand he quickly led her inside the mansion.

“Welcome Mary Jane, I hope you’ve eaten before coming?” he greeted her. 

“Yes I did, I also took Felicia’s advice and rested for most of the day” Mary Jane admitted.

“Good as you are going to need all the energy you can for tonight” Norman responded with a grin. “Come, I have your outfit for the night ready for you” he said as he led her up the stairs to the door to the room which held the dress. “Before you enter I will say this nothing we do tonight is real just fulfilling a fantasy of mine, it is not binding or legal just make believe” he assured her as he knew at first sight it was possible Mary Jane might panic and he didn’t want that. 

Mary Jane frowned at his choice of words at first before suddenly their first night came back to her and he admitted one of his uppermost fantasy’s to her, to fuck her in her wedding dress. He had vowed that night to make that fantasy come true, that he would buy or have made a wedding dress for such an event. She felt her breath quicken and her pulse raise as she slowly opened the door with a trembling hand, she entered the room and stared at the most beautifully made dress she had ever seen. A blend of silver and white, the dress was clearly made of a very thin silky material, it had a long split up the middle and a low corset which would clearly show of the top of her breasts once she wore it. The arms came down only a short way thus leaving the majority of them bare, instead of a vail there was a wonderfully crafted circlet made of a material she did not recognise but fit the dress’s style easily. He really intended to fulfil his fantasy of fucking her in a wedding dress; she felt an insane urge to giggle but forced it away. Perhaps a small voice said in the back of her mind it was better done now than when she was actually getting married to Peter, she remembered well how he said he would fuck her before her wedding and make her walk up the isle with his cum inside her pussy. Just thinking over his words that might made her shiver not in disgust as she or anyone else would have assumed but arousal just like that night, she didn’t understand her reaction to his fantasy one bit. 

“I will leave you to get ready Mary Jane, you will find stockings and underwear there as well” Norman informed her pleased she had not turned and run. “I’ll be getting ready myself” he added with a grin before turning and exiting the room leaving her alone once the door was closed. 

Mary Jane moved slowly towards the mannequin which the dress hung on and couldn’t help but run her fingers over the material, as she suspected it was a silky type of material but even finger than she had worn before. Taking a deep breath she began to strip out of her normal clothes starting with her jumper and jeans, then her t-shirt and finally her underwear and socks. Naked she looked for the bra and panties Norman had told her was here and located them on a small platform behind the mannequin along with the stockings he had mentioned, like the dress they were all made of the same silky material and was extremely soft to the touch. Sitting down on a nearby chair she slowly pulled the stockings up her legs and noted just how soft the material was on her skin, the stockings came right up to just before her knees. Standing back up she picked up the panties and stepped into them before slowly pulling them up and almost gasped as the material made contact with her pussy, which much to her consternation was slightly damp. 

‘Oh god I’m already getting excited just getting ready for this’ she thought in shock. 

Shaking her head knowing she couldn’t back out she reached down and picked up the bra and slipped into it noting it was a front catch lock, she easily sealed the two clasps and noted how the bra pushed her breasts up together. Her nipples hardened instantly as they came into contact with the silky material of the bra, this made her actually gasp and she had to take a deep breath before finally reaching for the dress itself. Slowly and carefully she stepped into the what she now saw was a backless dress as well as a low cut front, pulling the dress up until she could slide the strap that would keep it up around her neck. She turned and picking up the circlet placed it on her head and faced the mirror that rested on the wall, another gasp escaped her as she stared at the image the mirror showed her. The dress seemed to glimmer as she absently ran her fingers over it, she had to admit she looked stunning and she wished Peter could see her in it before shaking her head and trying not to think of Peter right now. Looking down at her hand she slowly slipped her engagement ring of her finger and placed it carefully in her purse which she then placed in the nearby cabinet, it was best that the ring not be on her finger when she did this as that would be a betrayal of her commitment when she accepted it. This whole thing was for Peter so he would recover, but she would not tarnish the meaning of the ring by having full on sex with Norman with it on. The other times she could kid herself it didn’t matter as she wasn’t really having sex just playing around, now though she knew exactly where this would end. Taking one last deep breath she turned and exited the room to find Norman waiting for her now dressed in black pants, a simple white shirt and a black jacket. It was clearly obviously a simple tux style outfit just without a tie, the look of pure lust and desire that sparked in his eyes at the sight of her in the dress made her insides squirm. 

“You look an absolute goddess in that dress Mary Jane” Norman could not help but state as he took in the sight before him, it blew away all of his visions of how she would look in the dress once she arrived. 

“This silk material is unlike anything I’ve worn before, where did you get it?” Mary Jane inquired doing her best not to blush at his words of compliment. 

“Ah it is a new design by a fashion designer I have a standing business deal with, he plans to market it next year but he was willing to have these clothes made for me for a small sum which was well worth it I must say” Norman answered easily. “Now come we have a wedding to attend, but remember as I said it is not binding just a bit of role play to make tonight a bit more steamy” he reminded her as he took her hand and slowly led her to room he had set up to hold the fake wedding in. 

Mary Jane allowed herself to be led into the room noting the unique way it had been decorated to look like a wedding was taking place, Norman truly had gone out of his way to make his fantasy as realistic as possible. Reaching a small table where a computer sat off to the side and a pedestal which held two rings, one was an ordinary gold band, the other was a silver plated ring with a diamond on its head. Swallowing she watched as Norman picked up a control and pointed it at the computer before pressing the button, suddenly a voice started speaking and Mary Jane instantly recognised the words been said. It was a recording of the vows made during the marriage ceremony, how he made it was a mystery but she felt a cold shiver run through her body as the words progressed. Norman slowly reached out and picked up the silver plated ring and took her left hand, finally the recording reached the part he had clearly been waiting for. 

“Do you take this woman to be your lawful wife forsaking all others to have and to hold in sickness and in health from this moment on?” the recording stated and Mary Jane quickly realised he had cut off the part when it would have asked for him to swear to god which relieved her as he clearly had meant this wasn’t real and just a bit of role play. 

“I do” Norman stated and then pushed the silver plated ring onto her middle finger but on the wrong hand again indicating the falseness of the ceremony. 

“Do you take this man to be your lawful husband forsaking all others to have to hold in sickness and in health from this moment on? The recording went on and she gulped as she realised it was her turn. 

Gently she picked up the simple gold back and taking Norman’s hand she pushed it onto his middle finger as he had done for her, taking a deep breath she finally responded. 

“I do” she said and felt a shiver part horror and part pleasure at saying the words. 

“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife” the recording stated boldly before the recording quickly shut off and again Mary Jane noted anything related to god in the words were cut off much to her relief. 

“Come wife, it is time for our honeymoon” Norman instructed taking her hand and slowly guiding her out of the room and towards his bedroom. 

With each step they took Mary Jane felt herself become more and more invested in what was happened, her pussy was soaking now in anticipation for the night to come even though she had done her best to try and stay as detached as she could but she had clearly failed. Entering the bedroom she noted that the main light was off and instead the whole room was bathed in candle light from half a dozen candles positioned all around the room, the bed was covered in nothing by silk sheets and a simple quilt. She also noted there were more than three camcorders positioned on each side of the bed and one facing it, Norman clearly intended to get every side of their night together making her shudder again as she imagined someone in the future watching this video so as for Norman to seduce her.

“Here you are my dear, to our happy marriage” Norman said handing her a large glass of white wine which she eagerly accepted as it would help with what she was about to do. 

Nodding at Norman and his statement knowing he was playing up his role as her supposed husband she downed half of her glass in one go, she’d never been a heavy drinker but right now this is what she needed. Norman calmly zipped his own wine watching his new ‘Bride’ eagerly, clearly she was preparing herself for the night ahead hoping the wine would dull her somewhat but it would as other women had tried it and still lost themselves to the pleasure he invoked inside them. He watched as Mary Jane finished her glass of wine and put her glass down taking a deep breath as she did so, he finished his own glass before moving to the three camcorders and switched them on knowing the time to begin the night was now. He walked over to Mary Jane and guided over to the large mirror he had placed next to the bed and pulled her fully up against himself and instructed her to look at their reflections in the mirror, Mary Jane did as she was told and was somewhat stunned by how much she and Norman looked like a real couple about to consummate their marriage. She easily felt Norman’s rock hard cock press right up against her arse, his hands rested lightly around her waist as they both stared at their reflections. 

Slowly Norman leaned down and kissed her bare neck for the next several minutes in different spots, until he finally found a spot where Mary Jane was particularly sensitive. Unable to help herself Mary Jane let out a soft sigh of pleasure and surprise as her body suddenly felt electrified, she jerked in his arms but this did not stop him from kissing and then lightly biting the sensitive area of her neck he had found. He raised one of his hands slowly up her body ensuring to press the silk material against her skin, the unique silk made Mary Jane’s body feel like it was encased in silken liquid as Norman’s hand travelled up her body before enclosing around her left breast which he gave a short soft squeeze. She felt her nipples instantly harden and her pussy give a short squirt of pussy juice into her panties in anticipation, ‘oh god she was already loosing herself’ she realised and wanted to pull away and re-centre herself but found she could not even find the will to make herself move out of Norman’s hands. A second squeeze of her left breast made her quiver slightly and then another moan escaped her mouth, this continued for the next five minutes and she knew that when she awoke in the morning there would be a mark on her neck from where Norman had been kissing and biting her. Finally he dropped his hand from her breast and stopped kissing her now hyper sensitive neck, in the mirror she could the amused and elated look in his eyes at how she had responded so far. 

“Pull the slit open for me Mary Jane” he whispered into her ear making her shiver. 

Slowly Mary Jane with slightly trembling fingers pulled the slit of her dress open as he had instructed giving him a clear view of her legs and panties, his hand slipped inside and ran gently up her silk encased legs before gliding softly over her already wet panties making her moan her heat exploded inside her core. Norman loved the look of lust that had overtaken Mary Jane’s features at his soft caress, he pulled her panties aside and then quickly undid his zip and button and dropped his pants to the ground revealing he wore no underwear and his cock was hard as rock. Slowly he stepped closer to Mary Jane who now watched him intently as his guided his cock to her slick core, with a smile he began to rub the head of his cock up and down her entrance gathering her juices onto it as he did so and making Mary Jane begin to pant as her lust began overtaking her. Mary Jane could barely contain the feelings flowing through her right now as Norman played her body like a fiddle; the feel of his cock rubbing against her pussy was amazing and then suddenly her body locked up as she felt Norman fill her pussy with his cock right to the hilt. Norman couldn’t help but groan a little himself at the wonderful feeling of is cock been inside Mary Jane’s pussy, it felt like silk had been wrapped around it wet silk at that. He remained still for a few seconds to allow Mary Jane to adjust to the intrusion before slowly he began to thrust himself inside her, Mary Jane instantly wrapped her arms around him letting the silt in her dress to close but Norman didn’t care as still had access to her pussy. 

Mary Jane began to eagerly meet Norman’s thrusts completely forgetting her desire to control herself during this night; she was consumed by her own lust and the power of her own arousal. She leaned forward and kissed Norman for all she was worth, her tongue snaked out and into Norman’s mouth where she felt his own tongue meets hers in an erotic dance. The kiss deepened even as Norman increased the pace of his thrusts, finally the need for air forced Mary Jane to pull away as she clung to Norman as she continued to slam down onto his hard cock as it thrusted into her now soaking pussy. She was wetter than she had ever been and considering some of the things she had already done with Norman and Felicia that was saying something, she felt Norman lean down and actually bite into her neck clearly intending to mark her and she hissed not in pain but actual pleasure at the fact. She felt his hands grip her by the arse and all but shove her to meet his increased thrusts; she began to pant once and cry out once more as the pleasure built once more which was increased by the silky material her dress and underwear was made of. Norman let go of Mary Jane’s neck knowing he probably had left a mark not that he cared right now, the pleasure of been inside Mary Jane was beginning to get to him as he continued to ram himself as deep inside her as he could. He was using his hands to increase the redheads own attempts to meet his thrusts and he knew he was getting close, thus he slowed almost all the way down so as to drag this first fuck out. Mary Jane actually found herself wining in protest as she felt Norman slow down; she leaned away from him and began to grope her own breasts hoping to entice Norman to speed up and bring her to the explosive orgasm she knew was close at hand. It seemed to work and Norman quickly picked up the pace once more, his eyes were glued to the sight of Mary Jane groping her own breasts which were on full display due to the low corset. Mary Jane began to moan as she again did everything she could to meet each thrust of Norman’s cock as hard as she could, her body felt electrified as her approaching orgasm getting closer until finally Norman pulled almost all the way out of her pussy and then plunged right back in and that was it she cried out as she felt his cock strike her clit as it went in and she exploded violently in the most enjoyable orgasm she had ever felt. Norman grunted as he exploded inside the beautiful redhead sending his cum splashing inside her cunt to his satisfaction, the moans Mary Jane made as they both climaxed was music to his ears. Finally after a few minutes he felt the last of his cum empty inside Mary Jane and he slowly pulled out of her, he ordered her to pull her panties back into place so as to keep his cum close and Mary Jane somewhat dazed did as she said. She felt the leaking cum pool inside her panties making her feel strange, she took in deep breaths as she realised she had failed in her hope to keep control of herself. 

Norman smirked as he moved back to the table and poured them both another glass of wine which Mary Jane eagerly took and downed in two large gulps, impressed he calmly downed his own. Pouring himself another glass he sat down and calmly zipped from it, his eyes running up and down Mary Jane. 

“Remove your panties Mary Jane and leave them on the chair and then climb onto the bed and spread your legs wide for the camera, ensure your dress does not obstruct your pussy” he commanded making Mary Jane blush wildly but she did not hesitate to do as she was told. 

Slowly she opened up the slit of her dress and with her spare hand pushed her now wet panties down her legs onto the floor; once they were off she picked them up and put them on the chair as Norman had ordered. She then slowly and as sensual as she could climbed onto the bed giving the camera a good view of her silk covered arse before spinning round and opening her legs as wide as she could, she ensured the dress was open at the slit thus exposing her pussy to the cameras. She felt a wild thrill shoot through her at exposing herself on film all the while her imagination went haywire imagining some other woman watching her as Norman used this video to seduce her, Norman stood up and ordered her to stay there he walked into the bathroom and poured some water into his glass before re-entering the bedroom and slowly tipped the water over her pussy. Mary Jane let out a startled gasp as well as a moan at the sensation of the cold water running over her pussy, she arched her back as she felt a jolt of pleasure run through her. Norman smiled as the water cleaned up her pussy somewhat after their first bout of sex, now they were ready for the second bout. Quickly unbuttoning his shirt he removed it and then moved onto his pants revealing the black boxers he wore underneath, he then smiled at the watching redhead whose gaze was locked on his once more hard cock straining against his boxers. 

“I want you to kneel before me and remove my boxers Mary Jane and then expose your breasts to me but do not remove your dress” he told her with a sinful smile.

Mary Jane completely lost in the thrall of the moment crawled of the bed onto the floor before Norman and slowly pulled his boxers down, instantly she was greeted by the hard cock of Norman Osborn as it sprang loose the confines of his boxers. It was clearly harder and longer than Peter’s she thought before instantly banishing any thoughts of Peter from her mind, she then stood and pulled the tie of her dress over her neck and pulled the top half of her wedding dress down over her breasts revealing the silk bra that covered them. Norman she noted watched almost like a starving man finally about to eat, his hands reached up and cupped both breasts and began to kneed and caress them gently at first and then slowly harder as he went on making her moan and gasp at the contact. The expensive silk instantly making her nipples hard and excited once more, she began to sway on her feet as Norman continued to kneed and caress her breasts before using them to pull her closer and into a deep long kiss which Mary Jane returned with gusto. When he pulled away Mary Jane was all but panting with need once more as she stared into his eyes, she felt his hands unhook her bra and slowly and carefully remove it and play it on the chair next to her panties which of course left her breasts completely exposed to Norman’s hungry gaze. A gaze that made her wetter than she had ever felt before, her pussy was all but gushing as she awaited his next move. He slowly guided her back to the bed and gently lowered her down onto it before joining her, his eyes locked with hers as he commanded her to take a hold of his cock and guide it into her pussy. Mary Jane felt herself heat up at this command but again did not hesitate to comply, gently taking a hold of his cock she slowly guided it to her pussy. The minute the head of his cock began to enter her she gasped and arched her back as Norman took over and slowly so as to prolong the torment inch by inch pushed himself inside her warm centre, he couldn’t help but moan himself as he felt her walls contract around his cock feeling as if they were welcoming him. Finally he buried his entire cock inside her, he held his position for the next few seconds as Mary Jane groaned as she felt him fully fill her pussy something Peter had never been able to do she had to concede before again banishing thoughts of Peter from her mind. 

Norman slowly began a steady pace of thrusting into Mary Jane as he wanted to drag this second time out as long as he could, he leaned down and captured one of Mary Jane’s nipple into his mouth and began suckling it as hard as he could. He felt Mary Jane’s hands close around his head as if to keep him there, he smirked at the thought before going back to work on her nipple now biting it as carefully as possible. He felt Mary Jane’s legs lock around him still encased in the silk stockings she wore which felt wonderful against his bare skin, he picked up his pace of thrusting into Mary Jane and ensuring to bottom out inside Mary Jane’s pussy with each thrust. He could feel and hear Mary Jane’s heavy breathing as he continued to fuck her, he let go of the nipple in his mouth and quickly moved to the next other even as Mary Jane moaned in protest at the loss of pleasure. He used his hand to grope her right breasts while he used his mouth to devour her left nipple even as he rolled them over so Mary Jane was now on top, Mary Jane moaned and groaned as she again felt a build-up of pleasure rise within her. She began to thrust her own body up and down Norman’s hard loving the feeling of it filling her each time she came back down onto it. She continued to hold Norman’s head against her breasts loving the sensations of him mauling her breasts and nipple with his mouth and hands, she had lost control of herself and no longer cared for anything but the pleasure she was engulfed in. She leaned backwards spreading her arms out and away from Norman’s head as she continued to ram herself down onto Norman’s cock, her body was now coated with a layer of sweat even as Norman let go of the nipple in his mouth and the breast he was currently groping so as to watch her breasts bounce wildly as she lost herself in the moment. 

Norman loved the view as Mary Jane’s heavy D cup breasts bounced in front of him almost mesmerising him before he recovered himself, shifting forward slightly he cupped Mary Jane’s arse and lifted her completely off the bed even as she continued to rut against him madly as they both approached their second climax. He again went to work on her breasts alternating between each nipple but ensuring to suckle at each for a few minutes each before biting it and moving onto the other nipple, the moaning Mary Jane was making was music to his ears as the speed she was using to ram herself down onto his cock continued and he knew he would not last much longer. Her legs were locked around him as held her arse to steady her, slowly her moved one hand over to her anus and actually slightly plunged it inside making Mary Jane cry out in surprise before she exploded wildly in orgasm coating his cock with her juices which had the effect of making him reach his own climax and he erupted spewing his cum once more into Mary Jane’s pussy. Mary Jane’s head dropped onto his shoulder as she began to shudder against him as she felt his cum splash inside her soaking pussy, finally after a minute of two the last of his cum emptied into her and he slowly lowered them both onto the bed both basking in the afterglow of pleasure from the joint climax. 

Norman recovered after a few minutes and slowly pulled himself out of Mary Jane’s stuffed pussy which quickly began to leak cum down her onto the bed, he gently helped pull   
her up and remove the rest of the dress which he then placed on the chair next to the rest of the outfit and then removed the stockings as well before leading her to the shower. Switching it on he stepped inside and pulled her in after him straight against his chest, as Mary Jane looked up at him he leaned down and captured her lips in a scorching kiss which she quickly returned. As they made out he reached up and turned the shower on loving the feel of hot water than rained on them, he reached up and grabbed one of her legs and pulled it upwards and she easily allowed it even as she felt his cock harden once more and trail across her stomach and point once more directly at her pussy. She felt herself be moved closer to the glass surrounding the shower until she was pressed right up against her, then with only an intense stare Norman pushed his cock back into her pussy making her moan out in pleasure as it was super sensitive after their previous bouts of sex. Norman quickly began a fast pace of thrusting into the stunning redhead, leaning down he began to suck and nibble her breasts switching between the two every few minutes. He felt Mary Jane grab hold of his head as he did this making him smile around his mouthful of breast, he soon picked up her other leg and lifted her up and Mary Jane feeling the shift quickly locked her legs around Norman’s waist without him even stopping his thrusting. She could already feel her body heat up in arousal once more, she clung to Norman as he continued to rut inside her and suck and nibble on her breasts and nipples even biting them every few minutes making her moan out loudly and her breathing became heavy as she felt her third or fourth orgasm build up coiling ready to explode. 

Finally Norman stopped his feasting of her breasts and kissed her again as he truly began to hammer into her pussy almost making her bounce with every thrust, Mary Jane let out a wanton moan of utter pleasure as she began to meet every thrust Norman made making her body almost tingle ready to explode. She let go of Norman’s head and pushed her hand against the shower’s glass walls as she smashed herself down onto Norman’s cock meeting him as he thrusted upwards. Finally unable to stop it she cried out as she exploded into another powerful orgasm flooding Norman’s cock with her juices, Norman felt the flood and letting out a groan exploded with his own climax and flooded her pussy against with his seed. Mary Jane all but shuddered as she felt her already well fucked pussy was again filled with Norman’s cum which made her have several mini orgasms until she collapsed against Norman truly spent, Norman held her even as he let her down removing his cock from her pussy making her groan.  
After several minutes of just leaning against Norman even as the water continued to rain down on them Mary Jane recovered, slowly both of them fully washed themselves of the night’s activities before turning the shower off and drying themselves off. Norman told her wait there whilst he got her something good to wear in bed and change the bedding, he turned off the camera which had recorded everything but the shower scene and then moved to change his bedding. Once that was done he retrieved a lovely white silk nightgown and took it to Mary Jane, she quickly slipped into the gown loving the feel of the silk on her skin and then followed him back into the bedroom. She climbed into bed knowing she would probably have no trouble falling asleep; Norman turned off the lights and quickly joined her in bed. He pulled her up against his body before settling, Mary Jane let out a yawn before doing the same and soon both were asleep. 

+TD+

(New York General Hospital)

Peter awoke in a cold sweat and barely managed to stop himself from trying to surge upwards thus jarring his legs and ribs even though he already was in pain, this had been his first real night of sleep since coming out of his semi-coma and he had known it was not going to be easy adjusting. What he had not expected was the nightmares of what had happened, of what could have happened had he been any slower. The Doctor had told him it was a miracle he was alive considering the injuries he had, but in his nightmares he’d gotten a lot worse and survived to die in Mary Jane’s arms to her heart wrenching scream. It had chilled him which was why he had woken so suddenly, hopefully it would not be like this for long. He was going to miss his fiancé until he could finally get out of this place; Mary Jane was everything to him beside his work. The fact he would not see her at all tomorrow hit him and he let out a dejected sigh, he understood her reasons and as he was to have his first operation tomorrow perhaps it was good timing as he doubted once it was over he’d be awake much afterwards. Hitting the injector next to his bed he sighed as he felt a surge of pain medication hit him dulling the pain he was in, and he knew it would soon help put him back to sleep which is what he wanted. Tomorrow was going to be a big day as he had his first operation scheduled; he just hoped it went okay. Slowly after what felt an hour he felt his tiredness creep up on him, letting out a yawn he let it overtake and drifted off again praying for no more dreams. 

+TD+

(Osborn Mansion)

Mary Jane awoke the next morning curled up against Norman’s side feeling quite rested after the last night’s events, never had she had sex so many times in so short a period not that this was a surprise as she had only had two serious relationships and one of them was with Peter. The other had been just before meeting him and had quickly petered out, letting out a yawn she sat up to note Norman was still asleep. She quickly took note however that the sheet covering him was standing upwards as indicating his cock was hard, she wondered if he was having some sort of erotic dream more than likely about her. Feeling slightly hot at the thought she found herself unable to look away from the tented sheet, she found herself almost tempted to reach for it an almost unbearable carnal hunger she had never felt before in her life. Slowly she managed to get out of the bed without waking Norman and took the time to go to the bathroom and then wondered the bedroom, before coming to a stop near the video cameras Norman had used the night before to record their first time together. She felt the carnal hunger come back even worse than before as she again imagined some other woman been seduced by Norman by using the video tape he had just recorded. She glanced back to where Norman lay still asleep and unable to help herself and knowing she would not be leaving today to see Peter she turned the cameras back on, then she walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet slowly off his body revealing his cock in all its hardened glory making her mouth water. 

‘What the hell am I doing?’ she asked herself as she climbed back onto the bed beside Norman already feeling her pussy get somewhat wet with what she was about to do. 

Feeling her mouth water she reached out for Norman’s cock hesitating only a second before she allowed her fingers to close around it, Norman shifted slightly but did not wake clearly still asleep. Slowly she worked her hand up and down the hard shaft teasing the head when her hand reached the top, Norman shifted some more but still did not wake as Mary Jane slowly felt herself lower her head down until she was inches from her preoccupation, then without any more hesitation she took half of the cock down her throat unable to do anything but love how it felt inside her mouth. Norman let out a hungry moan in his sleep at the warmth that engulfed his cock; whilst still asleep he still felt his body heat up with what Mary Jane was doing. Mary Jane increased the speed of her hand’s stroking whilst beginning to suck and lick Norman’s cock eagerly getting into her desire, she continued to stroke his cock and then used her teeth to scrape across the cock in her mouth instantly making Norman jerk awake and take note of what was happening. Letting out a pleased moan her reached down and took a hold of a handful of her hair as she started to take more and more of his cock down her throat, the sensation of his cock been completely engulfed by her warm mouth was a truly wonderful feeling. Finally Mary Jane took his entire cock down her throat and continued to suck and use her tongue to run and down its length, slowly she withdrew his cock from her mouth all the while running her tongue over it making Norman groan more. She quickly took it back into her hand and began a fast pace stroking as she sucked hard on the head of his cock, Norman could already feel he was close to cumming more than likely due to the hard pace of Mary Jane’s hand but he did not stop her and let her control everything. 

Mary Jane however suddenly removed her mouth from his cock and slowed her speed clearly intent on drawing this out not that Norman was complaining, he loved the way Mary Jane had taken the initiative and he even noted the cameras were switched on as he could see the light indicating they were on. Mary Jane finally took her hand of his cock and then shifted herself until her pussy was right over the head, with a sexy smile she impaled herself down onto his cock with a lewd groan of pleasure. Norman instantly sat up as best he could and took one of her breasts into his mouth eagerly sucking on the ripe nipple, he felt Mary Jane take a hold of his head holding him to the breast he was feasting on even as she began to slowly bounce onto his cock. Mary Jane was lost in a sea of pleasure that had taken hold of her since this had all begun, the more time went on the more of a hold it had on her and no matter what she told herself she could not resist. She bounced up and down as hard as she could on Norman’s cock as she felt his hand grope and caress her other breast pulling hard on her nipple as he did so, she clung to him as her body heated up and she felt the first signs of an approaching orgasm. Arching her back she let her body drop backwards forcing Norman to take charge and began thrusting his cock into her soaking pussy, he let go of her breast as he did and placed both of his hands on her waist as he began a furious pace of thrusting inside her. 

She cried and moaned as her approaching orgasm began to build within her, she grasped the sheets beneath them as her body began to grow wet with sweat as the continued to fuck. Norman watched her breasts bounce wildly as he dominated her body with his wild thrusting knowing that soon he would blow his load into her pussy once more, Mary Jane let out a wild cry as stars exploded in her eyes as he hit her clit twice in succession and seconds later she exploded in the most amazing orgasm she’d had so far in her life as it made her body sing with pleasure. Norman immediately felt the flush of her juices against his cock making him groan with delight; he continued to hammer into her for another five minutes before he finally couldn’t stop himself from erupting inside her spewing his seed inside her greedy pussy. He pulled out of her and collapsed beside her loving how she rolled into him as he did so, he breathed deeply still trying to get over what Mary Jane had done. It was not something he had expected from her so soon, but clearly the redhead beauty was far more susceptive to sexual stimulation than most others and he truly wondered if her sex life with Peter was so lax lustre to cause it. 

“That was truly a wonderful way to wake up after our wedding night my dear” he managed to say keeping in character of his fantasy of their first time been part of a wedding and thus this was their honeymoon. “We’ll shower and get dressed so we can eat and then we can enjoy our honeymoon” he told her.

Mary Jane shivered as she heard this but she knew it was not in dread but anticipation of what Norman might have planned next, she allowed herself to be pulled up once Norman rolled out of bed and they followed him to the shower after he had switched off the cameras once more. There was no messing around as they washed themselves under the hot water, once she was done she stepped out and dried herself off and then took the simple clothes Norman had laid out for them to wear. A simple pair of lose pants and t-shirt but no underwear; somehow she guessed she would not be wearing these long as she was beginning to realise Norman always had things planned out. She followed him to the kitchen where he quickly set about making them breakfast, she was somewhat surprised Norman knew how to cook himself as he usually had Robbins around to do things like that but she supposed it was possible he had learned for times like this or perhaps learned when he was younger. She sat herself down at the table and waited for Norman to finish and bring over the food, she felt only slightly nervous at the calm setting.

“I hope you enjoy my cooking limited though it is” Norman stated ten minutes later having been focused on his task and thus was content to let the silence lie, he brought her a plate of food and a glass of orange before going back and bringing over his own. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine” Mary Jane responded. “ Can’t be any worse than mine” she admitted as she dug in as she was quite hungry after their sexual activities and the last time she had ate was a few four hours before coming over to the mansion. “Not bad not too bad at all” she admitted after swallowing half of her meal. 

“I don’t cook often except mostly on those nights like we just shared as well as mornings after” Norman informed her. “I learned most basic of cooking arts when I was young and only took a refresher course just before I hired Robbins full time, as I am sure you know the man is a genius in many areas not least the kitchen” he added with a smile as he ate his own meal. 

“Yes I’ve sampled a few of his meals when Harry has had me and Peter over” Mary Jane responded whilst forcing her mind not to focus on Peter even though she was speaking of him. 

Norman paused as the Peter’s name came up and could tell his companion was trying not to think too much about him right now. “How is he?” he couldn’t help but ask as he did consider Peter a friend and knew Harry considered him almost a Brother. 

“He has his first operation today so this kinda worked out as I doubt he’d be in any shape for a visit after it was done” Mary Jane answered as she finished her meal and began to drink her orange juice. 

“I am sure it will go well, how many does he need to go through?” Norman inquired as he finished his own meal and began to down his own orange juice. 

“Three total, but they are been spaced out so as not to overtax his body” Mary Jane informed him. “Once they are out of the way and he has fully recovered from them he begins the slow process of rehabilitation which sadly is going to take the majority of the year to complete” she added.

“Unfortunately the wounds he took we almost fatal from what the Doctor said, it will be along slow process for him to fully recover” Norman told her having spoken to the Doctor handling Peter’s case personally. “The money I’ve given as part of our deal with ensure he has the best care and tools over this period to ensure he does indeed fully heal” he informed her. 

“Thank you” Mary Jane said hoping this was all worth it and that when it came time for her to walk down the aisle it was to stand side by side with a full healed and mobile Peter Parker. 

That was her dream and had been for a full year and a half since Peter had first proposed to her, that was why she was making this sacrifice of her body to Norman to ensure Peter recovered and she could have her dream wedding and live happily ever after. Once Peter was better she was certain she could put all this behind her and focus only on their future, at least she hoped she would be able to put this all behind her. A sudden thought hit her and whilst she knew asking was risky she could not get it out of her head,   
finishing her drink she focused on Norman. 

“Had I said no to your deal would you still have helped Peter?” she inquired. 

Norman smiled as he downed the last of his own drink having expected this question eventually from Mary Jane, he knew she would have to know whether his actions were just a ruse to get her into his bed or real as he had stated. 

“Harry considers you family, Peter is as close as he will ever come to having a Brother Mary Jane and I sometimes have found myself thinking of Peter as a second Son” Norman admitted. “So yes I would have still helped Peter had you said no, I would have been disappointed but I would have done it as I am not heartless and as I have said before I do care for you both” he explained. “Harry would never have forgiven me had I done nothing, and I will repeat I have desired you for a long while and this was my one opportunity to quench that desire as bad as that sounds considering just what has happened” he admitted. “I am not proud of the fact I have taken advantage of the situation to get what I desire but at least this way it will be out of my system once we reach the end of our deal, I wish it had never happened I truly do but things are how they are” he finished. 

Mary Jane tried to fight down the sense of pride she felt at hearing how much Norman desired her, she knew many men and even a few women desired her but she was Peter’s woman and that would not change. What she was doing with Norman was for Peter and hers future, nothing more she told herself even if a small part of her knew this was becoming a lie. She liked the fact that Norman would have helped Peter even if she had turned down the deal; it was too late now to go back as she had already agreed to and signed thus the deal stood. She felt whatever nervousness she had been feeling leave her, she supposed she should be angry that Norman had used what had happened to Peter to get her but she found she just did not feel any. As he had said things had happened as they had and they had both made choices based on those things, Norman had seen an opportunity and due to his weakness and perhaps loneliness he had offered her a deal and she in her desperation to ensure Peter lived had agreed end of story. 

“I understand Norman and the fact you would have helped either way makes me feel better about all this” she finally said in response.   
Norman smiled glad to hear this even if he had not been entirely honest, but he did care and he would have helped even had she said no and that was the most important point of their conversation. Settling back in his chair he knew they needed to let their breakfast settle before they moved on and thus turned their conversation to more easy topics, Mary Jane felt relieved at the change of topic and settled herself. 

+TD+

(Kaine Parker’s residence)

Kaine sat idly watching the T.V wondering where the Goblin was, since the fight at Oscorp the green menace had not been seen since and it was beginning to worry him, the monster could be planning something even worse than what he did at Oscorp with more lives on the line. He just hoped that when the Goblin did come out of hiding he was able to beat him without risking anymore lives, the weight of been Spiderman was beginning to wear on him especially after what had just happened to his Brother as well as his fellow scientists at Oscorp. Since that event he had been remembering all the people he had not been able to save as his alter ego including his and Peter’s Uncle Ben, a man who had always been there for them since their parents had died at roughly the same time. Neither he or Peter really knew the truth about the events surrounding the sundering of their Mother’s first marriage to Peter’s birth Father, they did know she had kept in contact with him to ensure he was a part of his Son’s life even though she was now with the man who was Kaine’s Father. It was during such a meeting between them all that they were killed in a bomb blast, luckily he and Peter had been with Uncle Ben and Aunt May who had then cared for them both. 

Uncle Ben had been a wonderful Father figure for them both although he could never make them see eye to eye with each other, he and Peter had been on the outs since they were children due to something he no longer really remember but whatever it was had kept them at a distance for years. Now he had almost lost Peter because of his own loss of control and he vowed from this point forward he would make an effort to mend the relationship between him and his Brother. He had already started when he visited Peter now he was awake and he would keep visiting and hoping repairing the breech between them was possible, turning back to the problem of the Goblin he could only prey he would bring the green monster down fast enough to stop him doing any more damage. 

+TD+

(Cassidy apartment)  
Carl was angry as he watched the new continue to report the high police presence as well as S.H.I.E.L.D still been in the area, it was too risky to go out just yet even though every fibre of his being wanted to hunt down Spiderman and kill him for always getting in his way. But for now he would have to wait, not only for his revenge on the wall crawling bastard but to claim the battery from Oscorp. Cleary due to the damage done to Oscorp as well as the injuries and deaths it had garnered more attention than usual to his actions, cursing he stood up and left the room intent on scouting out the building in a more mundane fashion to see if Osborn was ramping up security. 

+TD+

(Osborn Mansion)  
Mary Jane followed Norman back upstairs trying to contain a sense of exciment but as before she had lost control of her emotions and desires, she still didn’t understand why she was so susceptible to Norman sexual advances but she was. She could no longer deny or ignore just how much she was enjoying each sexual encounter they had, she couldn’t even deny how much she was looking forward to what Norman and Felicia would come up with next in the year to come. Still having come to realise those facts did not make her forget why she was doing this in the first place, this was all for Peter and the future they would share once he was fully recovered. That was what she had to keep in mind no matter what happened next, entering his main bedroom once more she waited as he vanished into another room. He returned completely naked making her eyes drop to his cock which was already hard and pointing at her, she swallowed thickly as he smiled at her before walked straight up to her and pulled her against him. His mouth quickly descended on hers and she ended up eagerly returning it, his tongue eagerly entered and began a short duel with her own before he broke away. 

“It is time to continue our honeymoon my dear” he told her before he turned and exited again confusing Mary Jane with his actions and wondering what he was planning. 

Norman knew he was confusing Mary Jane which was exactly what he intended as he recovered the silk underwear set and the satin shift he’d had prepared for the second phase of their first full time. Re-entering the room he handed the clothes over to her and told her to put them on, he then left her to get changed whilst he went to the kitchen and retrieved the special bottle of Champaign he had ready for the day ahead along with two glasses. Returning to the room he found Mary Jane kitted out in the satin shift with the silk black bra and panties clearly showing through the white material. All in all she looked like perfection and he could not wait to sample her body once more, he placed the bottle down and filled both glasses to the brim once he had it opened and handed her the glass. Mary Jane accepted the glass and began to slowly zip it feeling a sense of exciment build within her, she was beginning to realise the more Norman drew each encounter out the more it seemed to affect her. Since the deal had begun instead of taking her immediately Norman had instead played with her and upped each encounter ensuring to make her feel maximum pleasure each time, even now that he had taken her body full he was making things last instead of going for the kill and quenching his desire. She felt Norman wrap one of his hands around her waist pulling her up against his body; she instantly felt his cock push up against her making her let out a small moan. 

Norman took hold of Mary Jane’s arse and picked her up and enjoying how her legs instantly locked around him before kissing him once more, he headed for the bed even as they made out before dropping her onto the bed and quickly climbing over her. Mary Jane lay compliantly waiting for him to make a move; she unknowingly spread her legs as Norman positioned himself right over her. Norman trailed his cock up and down Mary Jane’s panty covered pussy which quickly grew wet from her excitement; she could feel the silky material of her panties begin to stick to her as her exciment grew. Norman finally stopped his teasing and slowly removed her panties and threw them aside leaving Mary Jane’s pussy exposed; once he was ready he lined up his cock and shoved it inside her all the way to the hilt causing Mary Jane to arch up hard and her legs spasm before she locked them around him. Smirking he leaned down and kissed her as he began to slowly thrust himself inside her slick and warm pussy, Mary Jane began to moan as she felt Norman begin to fuck her once more and try as she might she could not stop herself from enjoying it. Norman eagerly began to increase the pace of his thrusting as his hands went to work caressing and mauling her breasts which bounced enticingly inside their silk prison, the moans coming from Mary Jane was music to his ears. 

“Remove the shift and bra” he ordered and Mary Jane didn’t even hesitate to comply and went to work throwing the shift off and then unhooked her bra and did the same with that.

Norman’s eyes instantly locked onto her now bear bouncing breasts capped by two very erect nipples, leaning down he down one into his mouth and began to suck and nip at her gaining more cries of pleasure from the redhead beneath him. Mary Jane used her legs to try and urge Norman to go faster as her hands wrapped around his head as he feasted on her breasts which he was alternating between sucking and nipping both heaving mounds, slowly the pace quickened and she felt one his hands drop down and run over her side to her arse before it plunged inside her sensitive arse making her cry out loudly. She was still getting used to having any sort of sex act with her arse but the trill and pleasure it caused quickly took over making her body hotter than ever, Norman turned them over so she was on top and she instantly began to shove herself down on top of Norman’s cock as hard as she could even as her hands began to play with her own breasts. Norman just watched almost memorized by her swaying breasts even as she continued to play with them, pulling hard on her own nipples making small moans of pleasure. Mary Jane completely lost in the moment leaned down and kissed Norman as passionately as she could slipping her tongue into his mouth, Norman let out a pleased moan of his own as his tongue began to duel with hers. The fact she was so involved in the sex they were having was just adding to the whole thing, so far there had not been a simple act that she had refused to do. 

Mary Jane arched herself backwards on his cock after breaking the kiss as she continued to hump herself against him; Norman’s hands trailed up her body and took hold of her breasts gently caressing them for a few minutes before yanking on them to pull her back to him. This made Mary Jane cry out in eagerly parts pain and pleasure, their mouths once more fused together as they made out and Norman turned them over so once more Mary Jane was beneath him. He began to hammer inside her pussy with all the speed her could muster whilst his mouth latched onto one of her breasts once more, he suckled hard on the hard nub pulling on it with his teeth even as Mary Jane clung to him moaning in heat as her body grew close to a powerful orgasm. She locked her legs around him as hard as she could as her body began to shudder as finally her orgasm ripped through her, making her see stars literally as her pussy began to gush liquid against Norman’s thrusting cock. Norman felt the floor of sex juices washing over his cock but he continued to thrust into her wildly, Mary Jane felt like she was been fucked into unconsciousness as Norman continued to hammer into her soaking pussy until finally he let out a groan as he hit his peak and erupted spilling his seed once into her pussy. She moaned loudly as she felt her pussy been flooded with his hot cum, her legs dropped to the bed feeling weak and sluggish.

Finally Norman pulled out of her spurting a few globs of cum onto her body as he rolled over to lie next to her; Mary Jane took deep breaths as she slowly began to recover from the fucking she’d just endured. She felt Norman pull her against him making her hand actually hit his still hard cock; her hand wrapped around it and slowly began to pump up and down it by instinct alone. Norman let her control things as she began to speed up all but jacking her hand up and down his cock, Mary Jane stared down at her hand as it jacked Norman off before an urge to take his cock back inside her mouth engulfed her. Unable to fight it she leaned down and began to slide her tongue up and down the sides scooping up the cum that had slid down, finally she engulfed as much of the cock as she could inside her mouth and began to suck on it as hard as she could. Norman wrapped his hand around some of her red locks as she seemed determined to devour his cock, her hand continued to jack her cock whilst her mouth sucked his cock whilst her tongue lashed it up and down. He felt her other hand play with his balls for a few minutes she continued to work on him. He felt a burning climax approach far quicker than he had felt before, her jerked slightly on her hair before he erupted into her mouth. Mary Jane felt the blast of cum hit the back of her throat and quickly began to swallow as much as she could before finally having to pull away breathing hard as the rest of Norman’s discharge struck her chest and breasts before stopping. 

“You are so wonderful and skilful my dear” Norman moaned as he slowly recovered from his second rapid climax. 

Mary Jane didn’t answer and just rested against him breathing slowly as she began to actually fall asleep, by the time she awoke she noted almost three hours had passed and Norman had brought her own clothes up and placed them on the bedside table leaving a note informing her he’d had to head into office to deal with a problem he would call her later. She should have felt relieved that the day was over for her in this regard but she instead felt somewhat disappointed, heading or the shower she washed herself heavily before getting out and drying off. Once dressed she gathered her things before pausing and staring first at the wedding dress she had worn the night before and then down at the ring Norman had placed on her finger, feeling a shudder she placed that ring on one of her other fingers and replaced it with her actual engagement ring from Peter before leaving. As she drove home she knew from this point on the deal would always include full on sex in some form, but she would not back out because in the end it would get her the future she wanted with Peter or that was what she told her felt once more. She also had to wonder what Felicia would pull next considering what she had made her promise when she had seduced her in her own apartment; it was clear Felicia would not just allow things to return to normal. 

+End of part 1+


End file.
